From Hell
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Existe-t-il pire que trahir ses amis alors qu'on les aime ? Sortir la personne qu'on déteste le plus d'un mauvais pas, en se sentant glisser sur une pente dangereuse. Spin-off glauque de la Ligue Souterraine, centré sur Ln.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjouuuur à tous !**

**Disclaimer : S**i les personnages principaux de ce spin-off sortent droit de mon **imagination**, ce n'est pas le cas de Carmin-sur-Mer, de certains personnages et de l'univers de Pokémon, puisqu'ils sont l'entière propriété de **GameFreaks** et de **Satoshi Tajiri**.

**Au risque de paraître insistante : J**e me dois de rappeler que ce spin-off, "From Hell", est **glauque**. Les plus habiles d'entre vous auront reconnu dans le titre une référence à Jack l'Éventreur, ce n'est pas fortuit. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne pas lire ceci si vous êtes facilement impressionnables. Il ne s'agit même pas d'être majeur, puisque les **tortures** et **scènes sexuelles** ne sont pas explicites, il s'agit vraiment de ne pas craindre être dégoûté. Je décline toute responsabilité si vous faites fi de mon avertissement et si vous vous retrouvez choqués par ce que vous pourrez lire dans ce chapitre ou, plus vraisemblablement, dans les suivants.

Cette fanfic se base sur une interprétation très personnelle de quatre des cinq niveaux de rétention du _bondage,_ une pratique BDSM, à savoir les rétentions symbolique, relative, effective et absolue. Mais ce n'est qu'une interprétation et je décline une fois de plus toute responsabilité pour la façon dont seront reçus ces mots. Une fois de plus, ce n'est qu'une interprétation, ce n'est pas parce que c'est écrit dans mes textes que ça signifie que toutes les personnes pratiquant le _bondage_ sont des pervers fous furieux. Ni que les pervers fous furieux pratiquent tous le _bondage._

**Si vous lisez jusqu'ici, en dépit de l'avertissement que je ne cesse de formuler, bravo, je vous félicite pour votre bravoure.**

**Ce spin-off reprend donc à la dernière scène où nous avons croisé Sévignan et Ln dans la Ligue.**

* * *

><p><em>« Un vrai ennemi ne te laissera jamais tomber. » Stanislaw Jerzy Lec<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 – Chanvre rouge<strong>

Un hurlement de rage cueillit le mouvement brusque du général Sévignan qui balaya son bureau, envoyant valser tous les objets qui se trouvaient dessus. Cécile tenta de se protéger tant bien que mal du flot de stylos, papiers et objets contondants qui lui plurent dessus sans grand résultat et elle retint un gémissement de terreur.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se rappelle de sa présence alors qu'il était dans une telle fureur, elle risquerait trop gros. Si elle devait choisir dix mots pour décrire Altaïr, elle choisirait ceux-là : agressif, rancunier, violent, sadique, sans pitié, psychotique, paranoïaque, foutrement sexy. Les deux derniers n'avaient cependant aucune importance dans le cas présent. Dominateur sournois, le général avait horreur de perdre et il avait perdu sur toute la ligne.

La bataille avait été rude, surtout pour lui, Ln le savait. Son corps gardait encore des séquelles de l'empoisonnement, même après une semaine, mais ça n'importait peu, il était habitué aux blessures, ça faisait partie de son métier. Il avait bien plus de mal à tolérer et accepter la trahison d'Alexandre Ducan, nom qui lui provoquait des douleurs de déception, de colère et d'incompréhension.

Sa rage ne s'apaisait pas et Cécile en payait les pots cassés. Il ne la tenait pas pour responsable, la tabasser était seulement son exutoire.

— Mon général, tout va bien ?

Altaïr se tourna vers la porte et une lueur malsaine traversa ses yeux quand il se souvint de la présence de Cécile dans la pièce. Elle déglutit et baissa les yeux, regardant sa main qui tremblait, ne sachant démêler le dégoût, la peur et… _Bordel de merde_, pensa-t-elle. Le désir.

Elle recula contre le mur quand il grogna à l'importun derrière la porte que tout allait bien, et, animé d'une flamme perverse dans les yeux il s'approcha d'elle, la collant encore plus au mur, lui bloquant toute possibilité de fuite.

— Pourquoi est-ce que cette opération a échoué, à ton avis ?

— Je… Je n'en sais rien.

Elle savait que le moment était très mal choisi pour le provoquer. Elle ne baissa pourtant pas les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de chercher à le pousser à bouts. S'il se défoulait sur elle, peut-être oublierait-il la présence de Split ?

— Baisse les yeux.

Elle ferma les paupières et les rouvrit, un sourire ironique se dessina sur son visage. Un poing s'abattit sur le mur. Elle sursauta légèrement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? susurra Altaïr dans son oreille, son souffle se perdant dans le cou de sa subordonnée.

Elle frissonna, il ricana.

— Alors baisse les yeux.

— Le dernier qui a cru me faire détourner le regard n'est plus là pour en parler, général. Adressez-vous à moi sur un autre ton, n'oubliez pas qui de nous deux est spécialiste des poisons.

Le général sourit en plaquant sa main sur le cou de Cécile qui déglutit.

— Tu peux faire mieux, pour me menacer, qu'une simple allusion. Tu prêtes à rire, petite biochimiste.

Il serra sa main et Cécile chercha de l'air par le nez, respirant fébrilement, dardant sur Sévignan un regard furieux. D'une voix étranglée, elle lui demanda de la lâcher, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il se contenta de se rapprocher d'elle, gardant sa main sur le cou de sa subordonnée, serrant toujours plus fort, content de voir le rouge monter aux joues de Cécile.

— T'arrives quelques années trop tard pour me menacer.

— C'était pas une menace, haleta-t-elle. Général, je vous jure que ce n'était pas une menace !

Elle baissa finalement les yeux et il la lâcha. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, se laissant glisser contre le mur en repliant ses genoux vers elle, cette fichue cordelette rouge traînant par terre, il retourna s'asseoir sur son bureau.

— Réponds à ma question. Qu'est-ce qui a foiré dans cette opération ?

— Euh…

Cécile sembla réfléchir profondément, mais aucune erreur stratégique n'avait été commise par l'armée, si on oubliait qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'elle et Drake soutiendraient la Ligue Souterraine, même si dans son cas ça n'avait duré que l'espace de quelques instants. Leurs cibles étaient simplement trop fortes pour eux. Le gouvernement avait sous-estimé la Ligue Souterraine sur tous les plans : puissance de feu, esprit de corps, habileté de dressage. Elle retint un petit sourire quand elle énonça froidement :

— Vous les avez sous-estimés.

Elle se releva, attrapant au passage la cordelette de chanvre rouge pour la repasser à sa ceinture, faisant un nœud bien solide sous le regard ironique du général.

— Qui aurait cru qu'un jour tu porterais fièrement mes couleurs ?

— Fièrement ? Aucun prisonnier n'a jamais fièrement porté ses chaînes et je ne fais pas exception. N'oubliez pas, général, je ne suis pas votre subordonnée. Je suis votre ennemie.

Le général se lécha doucement les lèvres avant de sourire d'un air cruel. Puis il descendit à bas de son bureau pour se rapprocher d'elle.

— Peut-être, effectivement. Mais cela n'a rien à faire ici. La Ligue Souterraine a été sous-estimée, reprit-il en revenant au sujet de conversation initial. Mais certainement pas par moi. Reshiram a été évincé de cette opération… Pourquoi ?

Cécile ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à apporter à cette question et le général le savait très bien. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'il commençait à faire les cents pas.

— J'y ai longuement réfléchi. Pourquoi est-ce que mon commando, qui est le mieux entraîné et préparé pour ce genre d'opérations, n'était pas présent sur les lieux ? Une idée, lieutenant ?

Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

— Moi non plus, commenta-t-il. Problématique, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a Serpang sous roche.

— Et pourquoi m'en parlez-vous à moi ?

Le général soupira et la dévisagea. La question était plus que judicieuse. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle que cette fidélité poussée dont elle faisait montre devant les dresseurs souterrains n'était qu'un mauvais jeu d'acteur. Il n'avait aucune confiance en elle et c'était plus que réciproque, compte tenu de la haine sans borne qu'elle lui vouait pour avoir menacé son fils.

Il observa plus en détails le pantalon de treillis de la biochimiste, rentré dans ses rangers, la chemise kaki sous laquelle il savait qu'elle portait un débardeur noir réglementaire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient noués en un chignon serré et strict et elle se tenait droite, en dépit des tremblements qui devaient immanquablement la traverser à cause de ce poison qu'il lui avait injecté dans les veines. Un béret était rangé dans la poche latérale gauche de son treillis et la fine cordelette rouge pendait sur sa cuisse droite.

Cette fille l'insupportait, telle qu'elle était actuellement. Il préférait largement lorsqu'elle ne suintait pas la peur, quand il l'avait rencontrée par exemple, dans son laboratoire secret, qu'il avait trouvé tout à fait par hasard en fouillant sa maison à la recherche d'un quelconque moyen de pression. À l'époque, il avait voulu pervertir cette fille, pour en faire sa taupe dans le groupe d'amis proches de Williams. Cette conne n'avait pas cédé immédiatement, elle lui avait tenu tête d'une exquise façon. Il ne manquait que les cheveux ondulés et châtains, pour qu'elle se débarrasse de cette cordelette et possède son propre ruban de taffetas.

— Parce que j'ai besoin de tes talents.

— Empoisonner tout l'État Major sera certes plaisant mais je doute que ça vous soit utile.

Il balaya d'un geste de la main cette idée qui, il devait le reconnaître, lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Il avait encore besoin de ces gens-là pour accéder au sommet.

— Non, je parlais de ton autre talent.

— Les pipes de plusieurs heures ? Vous voulez que je brade ma bouche ?

Plaquant une main atterrée sur ses yeux, le général secoua la tête.

— Non plus, lieutenant, grogna-t-il d'une voix dépitée, je faisais référence à tes connaissances en informatique.

— Oh. Pardon.

Altaïr leva les yeux au ciel et cessa de faire les cents pas pour la dévisager plus intensément encore, attendant qu'elle pose la question essentielle.

Elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres, jouant avec quelques instants, posant son regard partout sauf sur le général. S'impatientant, il se racla bruyamment la gorge et elle finit par le fixer, semblant agitée.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? finit-elle par lâcher comme à regrets.

— Trouve qui veut ma tête.

— À part moi ? À part Cédric Williams et June Foehn ?

Le général leva la main et lui asséna une gifle violente. Elle se mordit au sang sous le choc. Le goût métallique dans sa bouche la fit grimacer et elle avala sa salive dans la même moue écœurée en frottant sa joue qu'elle devinait rougie par l'impact. Bordel, si ce n'était pas pour protéger Sacha, Neko et Psyko, ça ferait longtemps qu'elle l'aurait refroidi, ce sale enfoiré.

— Quel délai ?

— T'as deux jours.

— _Hardcore_, grogna-t-elle. Je suis seule et Feunard 6.1 est difficile à exploiter… Une brute stupide dans votre genre ne peut pas trop comprendre, mon général, mais il va me falloir du temps. D'autant plus que Léo exige un boulot monstre de ma part, que je dois m'occuper de Split et qu'ils ont récemment demandé ma présence au laboratoire.

Le général soupira puis il secoua la main.

— Je veux pas savoir, t'as deux jours quand même.

Elle hocha la tête en grommelant un « très bien mon général », se mettant au garde-à-vous puis, dans un salut plein d'ironie, elle se détourna et posa la main sur la poignée, pour répéter :

— Pourquoi m'en parler à moi ?

— Parce que si tu as envie de me voir mort, tu veux être celle qui m'ôtera la vie.

— Vous exagérez, général.

— Tu ne veux pas me voir mourir ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il vit une flamme d'un sadisme morbide briller dans ses yeux, un sourire d'anticipation jouissif se dessinant sur les lèvres de son lieutenant.

— Je ne pense pas que cette conspiration contre vous le veuille, elle.

Elle claqua la porte et lui éclata de rire. Il savait bien que quand elle voulait, elle pouvait faire peur. Il en avait presque les poils dressés sur les bras. Altaïr Sévignan était bien loin d'être un ange. S'il avait dû se définir, il aurait choisi le terme de prédateur. C'était tout de même moins offensant que « démon ». Il était un prédateur et en tant que tel, il savait reconnaître un de ses semblables. Et la petite Cécile avait réveillé ses instincts primaires à son contact, elle était en phase de devenir une démone, plus dangereuse encore que les prédateurs.

Ne s'inquiétant pourtant pas de ça – pas encore du moins – il se contenta de retourner à la fichue paperasse qu'il se devait d'effectuer. Il était bien loin le temps de ses classes où il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de toutes les formalités administratives qui allaient avec la gestion d'un régiment.

* * *

><p>Une fois la porte du bureau claquée et ne prêtant aucune attention aux commentaires qui se chuchotaient sur son passage – Cécile n'avait que faire de ce que pensaient les autres garces en uniforme sur ses trop fréquentes visites au connard qui dirigeait cette foutue base – elle tourna à droite au bout du couloir, pour emprunter l'escalier. Deux étages plus bas, au deuxième sous-sol, se trouvait la cellule de Split, où elle allait se rendre pour voir quels dégâts avaient été occasionnés par l'interrogatoire plutôt musclé, quoique très méticuleux, d'une propreté relative un peu effrayante, par cette pute de Crush et ses hommes.<p>

Rien n'était pire pour Ln(3) que voir Split se mourir et de ne pouvoir ni le libérer ni l'achever par peur de voir son fils en payer le prix fort. Elle profiterait d'être dans la cellule, qui par chance ne possédait ni micro ni caméra – la torture n'était pas vraiment légale – pour envoyer un message à Attila et savoir ce qu'il en était pour Prof, s'il avait été mis en terre et où, connaître l'état d'esprit des autres. Elle fit une pause dans le dévalement des marches pour s'appuyer contre le mur, laissant la culpabilité l'envahir quelques secondes.

Sur le moment, faire feu sur Prof lui avait paru être la meilleure des choses à faire. Pouvoir fuir. Empêcher la mort de Sévignan qui entraînerait des complications sordides en tuant un de ses meilleurs amis… Non, elle était sûre qu'il avait compris son geste au moment de mourir. Après tout, il était au courant de sa situation. Et quand bien même, faire un choix entre Artik, Neko, Prof et Psyko, c'était cruel à dire, mais Prof arrivait bon dernier. Pourtant, à présent que ses mains étaient couvertes du sang du professeur pokémon, elle se rendait compte qu'il allait beaucoup lui manquer. Psyko ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tué son ami d'enfance et garant.

Se ressaisissant bien vite – elle ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre faille à une telle proximité du connard en uniforme – elle continua de descendre les marches à une allure plutôt soutenue, habitude prise à force de courir avec les autres membres du commando Reshiram, dont elle était bien évidemment la seule femme. Ça ferait marrer Artik d'entendre ça. Il dirait que de toute façon, elle n'était pas une femme.

Secouant la tête, elle se força à reprendre un visage neutre quand elle passa devant les gardes qui la saluèrent respectueusement avant de la laisser entrer dans la cellule isolée de Split.

— Salut, Ln, lança-t-il d'un coin de la pièce d'un ton éraillé quand la porte se fut refermée dans un grincement.

Il avait dû être torturé plus que de rigueur pour avoir la voix si amochée. Les cris avaient dû lui déchirer la gorge. D'un ton sec, où transperçait tout de même un peu d'horreur, elle répliqua :

— C'est « lieutenant », Split. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

Il se redressa faiblement sur la paillasse et se fendit d'un sourire ironique et un peu édenté – conséquence de la torture à laquelle Sarah Crush s'adonnait trop régulièrement au goût des deux dresseurs souterrains –, ses yeux aveugles tournés vers elle de façon approximative.

— Ça va. Je me porte comme un charme. Je me sens comme un Stari dans l'eau, dans cette suite présidentielle, trois étoiles au guide Pokéchelin.

Ln(3) eut un sourire en constatant avec une joie non feinte que Split ne perdait rien de son ironie. Elle s'approcha de lui et sortit son Pokédex de sa poche, enrichie de plusieurs fonctions, notamment un clavier tactile. Cette nouvelle version de l'index Pokémon était un prototype que Nerd avait fabriqué. Il l'avait enrichi d'un système de petits messages – sur des fréquences inconnues de Cécile – pour pouvoir, à long terme, remplacer l'actuelle messagerie de la Ligue qui, si elle avait la classe, n'en restait pas moins quelque peu hasardeuse et archaïque. Le deuxième prototype avait été remis à Attila quand elle lui avait dit pour les menaces d'Altaïr. Il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune perte de messages à déplorer. L'essai en situation réelle était donc plus que concluant. Le silence qui s'installa pendant qu'elle tapait son message à Attila dut alerter Split car il se repositionna sur sa couchette, se redressant sur ses coudes endoloris, l'appelant doucement :

— Ln ? Tu… Tu es partie ?

— Non, je suis là.

Elle oublia de s'insurger contre l'utilisation de son surnom de la Ligue Souterraine. Secouant la tête, elle s'excusa :

— J'étais plongée dans mes pensées… Je dois m'attendre à quoi aujourd'hui ?

Elle s'approcha de l'étagère en hauteur dont Split ignorait l'existence, où elle laissait toujours ses bandes et ses désinfectants, pour attraper ceux-ci, justement, alors que Split lui dressait la liste des tortures auxquelles il avait eu droit. Sarah Crush s'impatientait visiblement et n'hésitait plus à franchir les limites du dicible, en matière de châtiments. Des plus basiques aux plus cruels, elle espérait visiblement faire craquer Split rapidement mais ne parvenait pas en tirer ce qu'elle voulait, si Cécile en croyait le sourire satisfait du prisonnier.

Cécile soupira en retirant, comme à son habitude, les lambeaux de vêtements. Split se laissait faire depuis plusieurs semaines, ayant apparemment compris qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, seulement lui apporter un peu de réconfort. C'était son quart d'heure de bien-être journalier et il avait appris à s'en contenter, à s'en réjouir, même si ça devait être des mains d'une traîtresse. Et de toute façon, il n'avait plus tellement de dignité. La militaire grimaça en retirant le peu qui cachait l'intimité de Split, voyant son sexe rouge et enflé.

— Oh bordel, jura-t-elle.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, vu l'état du pénis, que le général Crush avait usé de sa torture préférée. Cécile ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur. La grande spécialiste des sévices en temps de guerre avait sûrement pris une tige de fer, un peu rouillée de préférence, qu'elle avait enfoncée dans l'urètre de Split, avant de la relier à un fil conducteur qui était alimenté par un Pokémon électrique. Cette femme était démoniaque et complètement frapadingue.

Ln imaginait sans difficulté la sensation de l'électricité qui remonte par cet endroit, qui brûle, picote et taillade en même temps, l'impression d'avoir des petites bulles sous la peau qui éclatent toutes ensemble. Elle devinait sans peine les chairs qui paraissent vouloir se déchirer et le hurlement d'agonie qui avait dû résonner dans cette cellule peu de temps avant, ainsi que le petit claquement de langue de Sarah Crush, qui, imperturbable, continuait de répéter ses questions, inlassable machine de tortures sans âme.

Cécile s'abstint de tout commentaire se disant que l'élève d'Artik n'avait probablement pas besoin de cette humiliation supplémentaire.

— J'crois qu'il m'en manque un ou deux morceaux, commenta Split en détournant le regard.

Cécile grimaça et l'examina avec plus de minutie pour constater qu'effectivement, des parcelles de peau avaient été arrachées, laissant les chairs à vif.

— Ils sont vraiment… Ce sont des… Tu dois sacrément déguster…

— Ouais. J'me sens faible, j'ai dû perdre beaucoup de sang.

— La couverture que je t'avais laissée est rouge tellement tu t'es vidé… Faudra que je t'en apporte une nouvelle… Autre chose ?

— J'ai eu droit au supplice des ongles. Je pense qu'ils m'ont même esquinté un muscle du majeur gauche, j'arrive plus à le bouger.

— Il n'y a pas de muscle dans les doigts, corrigea Cécile en attrapant les mains du dresseur souterrain pour les nettoyer un peu. Ce sont des tendons qui sont reliés aux muscles du–

— Ouais, j'm'en carre un peu, là. Comment tu peux t'allier à des gens comme ça ?

Lâchant le linge humide qui lui servait à retirer le sang séché sur les mains de Split, Cécile soupira et secoua la tête, oubliant temporairement qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui confesser la prise d'otage à laquelle elle était soumise. S'il lâchait cette information en torture, Crush saurait. C'était une des conditions de Sévignan. Tout le monde devait croire qu'elle était totalement dévouée à Sévignan, alors même qu'il ne lui tournait jamais le dos en privé, sachant très bien qu'un tel acte pourrait lui coûter la vie.

— Tu m'avais promis de ne plus poser cette question, se lamenta-t-elle.

— Mais je ne comprends pas… Comment as-tu pu délaisser ta famille pour ces salopards ?

— Peut-être que j'ai de forts sentiments pour l'un d'entre eux…

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Cécile détestait plus que tout le général Sévignan et la haine était un sentiment. Cette perversion de la réalité la dégoûtait un peu, parce qu'elle savait très bien ce que le prisonnier allait penser. Split manqua de s'étouffer de rire.

— Attends, tu veux dire…

Il perdit son sourire ironique.

— Tu es _amoureuse_ d'Altaïr Sévignan ? Mais tu sais ce qu'il fait aux femmes ?

Elle confirma d'une petite voix. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Elle en savait sûrement même bien plus que Split et ça la répugnait, lui donnait envie de vomir, de se jeter sur le connard en uniforme pour lui arracher les yeux et les lui faire bouffer, avant de le confier à Aura pour une séance bien plus poussée dans les sous-sols du château de Fresnelle pour qu'ils réinventent ensemble le sens des mots « tortures physique et psychologique », pour que la dominatrice le brise à jamais.

— T'es encore plus timbrée que ce que je croyais, affirma Split avec un léger mouvement de recul. Enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, pas vraiment. Tu sais, cette guerre n'est facile pour personne.

— C'est marrant, c'est tout le temps ceux qui sont du bon côté du Chacripan à neuf queues qui disent ça.

Retenant un pouffement, alors même qu'elle savait qu'elle était régulièrement couverte d'hématomes, de traces de coups et de coupures profondes – elle servait aussi de défouloir à Altaïr, quand il lui prenait l'envie de taper sur quelqu'un – elle reprit ses soins, avant d'ignorer la phrase moqueuse de Split :

— Crois-tu vraiment que nous autres militaires ne souffrons pas de voir nos camarades tomber sous les attaques des Pokémons de la Ligue Souterraine ? Ceux que tu prends pour des tyrans ont aussi des femmes, des enfants, des plaisirs…

— Le mien sera de voir Artik ridiculiser ton précieux général.

Cécile se redressa d'un bond pour scander :

— Ça n'arrivera JAMAIS !

Étonnée du cri qu'elle venait de pousser, elle ne réalisa pas que son Pokédex avait vibré, signalant la réception d'une réponse d'Attila qui lui indiquait qu'elle aurait de la visite. Elle se contenta donc de repousser les interrogations qui lui venaient en s'entendant réagir de cette façon si violente. Elle finit par se dire qu'elle ferait tout pour éviter cette rencontre dévastatrice et Split toussa :

— On verra bien…

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux et Cécile ahana.

— Dis-moi… Tu sais quelque chose à propos d'un complot contre Altaïr, toi ?

Split tira sur lui la couverture imbibée de sang.

— Pourquoi ?

— S'il te plaît, je déteste quand tu me réponds par une autre question…

Le prisonnier soupira et se laissa aller sur sa couchette.

— Je suppose que je te dois bien ça. Y a des bruits qui courent dans les couloirs… Des gens qui veulent pas qu'il progresse. Il a beaucoup d'ennemis, ton général d'amour…

— Oh ta gueule, avec ça… Dis m'en plus. Qui ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais si tu cherches, cherche pas dans la piétaille. C'est plus dans la pointe de la pyramide.

— Les hauts gradés ? T'es sûr ?

Split hocha la tête et grimaça.

— J'ai pas les noms, par contre.

Ses plaies lui faisaient horriblement mal. Ln ébouriffa ses cheveux.

— Merci mon vieux ! Je te revaudrai ça ! Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose la prochaine fois ?

— Je rêve… d'une tartelette au citron…

— Meringuée ? grimaça Cécile. Bon, d'accord, je t'apporte ça demain. Faite maison.

Elle ébouriffa de nouveau ses cheveux et lui porta un regard doux qu'il ne put pas voir. Elle l'aimait bien, Split. Elle était déjà amie avec Artik – les cuites dans la serre, c'était toute une épopée entre eux, bien avant que Neko et elle ne se fréquentent ou que Psyko revienne du Mont Couronné – quand Split était entré dans la Ligue Souterraine. Le pauvre avait cruellement manqué de chance, comme souvent.

Elle finit par sortir de la cellule en promettant au détenu de revenir dès le lendemain et elle quitta la caserne, pensive. Malgré son état de prisonnière, elle pouvait sortir. Le général Sévignan était très fort. Quiconque la voyait de l'extérieur pouvait penser qu'elle était un militaire tout ce qu'il y a de plus courant dans cette région. Elle avait l'uniforme, les médailles, le grade, la formation. Elle était détachée à plusieurs unités et obéissait aux ordres, saluait le drapeau.

Qui aurait pu croire que cette jeune femme qui déambulait mains dans les poches et dos bien droit était en réalité un prisonnier de guerre ? Personne. Ce connard avait bien joué son coup. Pourtant cette réalité la frappait à chaque fois qu'elle frôlait la corde à sa ceinture, du chanvre, qui avait une odeur tellement particulière. Pas désagréable.

Cécile frissonna en passant la porte de l'appartement qu'elle occupait en centre-ville – le général avait beaucoup grommelé quand elle avait dit qu'elle devait quitter la caserne mais il avait fini par lui donner raison. Qu'un officier reste à la caserne était trop étrange. Elle fila immédiatement dans la salle de bains, ne faisant pas attention au désordre qui régnait dans son appartement, puis elle se changea pour revêtir des vêtements plus larges et confortables, gardant tout de même la cordelette, puis elle alluma son ordinateur qui trônait dans le salon.

Sévignan avait raison sur un point : elle ne voulait pas le voir calancher d'une autre main que la sienne. Elle prendrait un plaisir rare à l'achever, se permettrait même le luxe de lancer une plaisanterie vaseuse à ce moment-là. Mais en attendant, elle devait le maintenir en vie, qu'importe combien ça la faisait chier.

Ce complot contre lui, si tant est qu'il ne soit pas juste parano, comme ça lui arrivait si souvent, n'était pas pour arranger ses affaires. Elle soupira de lassitude. Il lui en demandait trop. Elle allait essayer quand même, mais craquer le système de sécurité pour pénétrer dans les dossiers était strictement infaisable depuis l'extérieur. Elle aurait pu avoir une chance infime si elle avait été dans la base, mais de l'extérieur, ce régiment lui faisait vraiment l'effet d'une forteresse imprenable. En plus, elle avait des tartelettes à faire et comme elle ratait systématiquement ses meringues, il allait falloir qu'elle s'acharne…

Elle grimaça sous la douleur qui commençait à se réveiller – le poison dans ses veines progressait trop lentement, elle avait fait une arme redoutable et elle allait sûrement se mourir dans bien plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait affirmé à Psyko, d'autant plus que grâce à Attila, elle avait pu récupérer un retardateur. Le poison progressait deux fois moins vite. Elle avait largement le temps de s'accoutumer à son poison contre la douleur.

Cependant, elle décida que, ne connaissant pas les interactions entre son antidouleur et son poison contre la fatigue, ce jour-ci serait un jour de souffrance probablement interminable. Il était encore si tôt le matin et déjà ses muscles la tiraillaient et se contractaient. La journée serait difficile… Elle sourit. Difficile, mais il était possible de l'adoucir avec du chocolat et du café.

Sautillant pour éviter les divers objets éparpillés sur le sol, elle se rendit dans la cuisine, dans la ferme intention de se préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner. Elle le méritait bien pour supporter l'autre connard.

* * *

><p>Les sons électroniques et clairs tombèrent dans son bureau, comme une douce mélodie apaisante. Altaïr soupira d'aise avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil un peu grinçant, enfonçant ses bottes – il avait délaissé ses rangers pour s'habituer à porter ces fichues bottes de cérémonie – dans la moquette gris souris de son bureau. Saisissant la télécommande de la chaîne hifi, il poussa un peu le volume, dans la ferme intention d'embêter le sous-officier qui lui servait de porte-serviette pour ses sorties, sachant très bien que cette petite blonde ne supportait pas la musique électronique. Dommage pour elle, il en raffolait plus encore que de la sacro-sainte musique classique qui était si chère aux autres officiers supérieurs.<p>

Il ne devait plus être très loin de dix-huit heures, heure bénie où il rentrait chez lui, et il terminait à peine la première moitié du travail qu'il aurait dû abattre dans la journée. Comme s'il était capable de faire tout ça. Il n'était qu'un être humain, certes un peu plus beau, intelligent et sadique que les autres, mais humain quand même. Par moments, il se demandait comment faisait Cécile pour s'acquitter de toutes les tâches dont il la submergeait pour la voir échouer, pour la voir ramper et supplier – elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, pour sauver la vie de « Split ». Était-elle une sorte de robot surhumain dont les compétences dépassaient l'entendement ? Impossible.

Rapidement arraché à ses dossiers par des pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il lâcha son stylo, passant sa main gauche sur son crâne presque rasé à blanc, s'amusant de la sensation de l'épais anneau qu'il portait au majeur sur ses cheveux millimétrés. Il baissa les yeux sur sa paperasse, étonné de voir dépasser du tiroir un morceau du dossier de Juliane Foehn. Il était épais, notamment en raison de ses liens avec June Foehn, la célèbre tueuse à gages. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à la capturer, elle était jugée insaisissable et lui-même s'était cassé les dents sur la prise de cette fille.

Deuxième d'une fratrie de cinq, June Foehn était responsable de la mort de plusieurs diplomates. Elle agissait toujours sur le sol de ce pays, n'acceptant pas les contrats ailleurs, sans doute par souci de s'épargner le déplacement. Elle était originaire d'Arabelle et assassinait sans sourciller hommes et femmes, du moment qu'ils lui rapportaient assez.

La troisième de cette fratrie était Juliane – Jule pour les intimes. Oh, comme il aimerait être intime avec elle. Il avait des frissons juste à repenser aux mèches folles qui s'échappaient de son chignon quand il l'avait croisée. Elle avait été surnommée Neko en raison d'une discrétion toute aussi légendaire que celle de l'insaisissable June. Voleuse de la plus belle pièce de joaillerie de Sinnoh, Neko s'était rendue célèbre des années auparavant en effectuant un « cambriolage de courtoisie » à la Gédublé SARL, pour répondre à l'offense faite par Carla Gédublé qui avait crié trop fort que sa tour de verre était impénétrable.

Le quatrième était Seth Foehn. Cash, pour les dresseurs souterrains. Personne n'avait rien sur lui, il était introuvable dans les dossiers. Le général Sévignan savait pourtant de source plus que sûre que ce gosse était un spécialiste de l'espionnage industriel – que ce secteur rapportait gros – et qu'il commettait de temps en temps de petits larcins pour agacer Juliane, elle détestait qu'on marche sur ses plates-bandes.

La dernière était April. Disparue sans laisser de trace. Dresseuse furtive la plus accomplie, visiblement. Aucune information supplémentaire. Le premier était Octavian, mais cet homme était plus que clean.

Cependant, hormis Juliane, aucun de ceux-là ne l'intéressait. À la limite, Seth, pour le tuer, comme il éliminerait tous les autres dresseurs souterrains. Mais Juliane éveillait son intérêt plus qu'aucune autre de ses proies. Elle était jolie, tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme, mais plus important encore, le lieutenant s'évertuait à ne lui reconnaître aucune qualité alors qu'elles étaient amies. Une forme de protection totalement vaine qui l'excitait plus qu'autre chose. Oh bon sang, comme il prendrait du plaisir à blesser la petite biochimiste en torturant sa précieuse Neko sous ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Cécile se dandinait sur sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur son écran, dans une tentative aussi vaine que futile de craquer les sécurités installées par Léo. S'il n'était pas tout à fait de la trempe de Nerd, il avait tout de même des capacités qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un de reconnu dans plusieurs milieux. Il fallait dire que le système de stockage des Pokémons était quelque chose de grandiose – même si Nerd et elle l'avaient contourné assez facilement en faisant sauter les protections incluses dans les Pokéballs et les ceintures à Pokéballs, association de talents informatique et mécanique. La musique l'assourdissait, lui permettant de faire abstraction de la douleur qui revenait la hanter régulièrement. Chargée de basses, d'instruments saturés et de cris gutturaux, elle contrastait totalement avec la musique qu'adorait Sévignan et elle avait besoin de ça pour se rappeler qu'elle possédait un libre-arbitre.<p>

Sifflotant l'air de la chanson, elle tâtonna sur son bureau à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes, pour en allumer une, en pensant toujours à ce crétin de général. Il lui avait interdit de fumer. Recrachant la fumée dans un sourire plus que satisfait, elle savoura la violence de sa musique – ce n'était pas les Grotadmorv Déchaînés mais ça valait son pesant de caramel quand même.

**« ACCESS DENIED »**

Quelle surprise. Elle n'était même pas étonnée. Un peu agacée mais pas étonnée… Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter et renverser un peu de son café sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

— Putain tu m'as fait peur ! jura-t-elle en se tournant, ayant reconnu cette façon de glisser la main sur l'épaule.

La nouvelle venue éclata de rire en se reculant alors que Cécile se levait et retournait le clavier dans l'espoir que la boisson qu'elle venait d'y verser n'aurait pas le temps de s'infiltrer plus loin que ça. Elle pensa à Nerd qui la tuerait de voir du si beau matériel foutu en l'air – fourni par l'armée. Être otage, nourrie, logée, blanchie, choyée, c'était quand même pas si mal – puis elle fusilla des yeux sa visiteuse en replaçant sa chaise d'ordinateur correctement.

— Ça ne se fait pas de furtiver comme ça chez moi, tu veux faire sauter ma couverture ?

June pouffa en dodelinant de la tête, vraiment très amusée par le côté échevelé de Cécile qui venait d'avoir la trouille de sa vie. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard neutre qui accentua le rire de la sœur de Neko. Elle slaloma entre les objets étalés dans l'appartement pour se rendre dans la cuisine et se servir un café, alors que Cécile saisissait sa tasse pour la porter à ses lèvres en crachant un « qu'est-ce tu veux ? » contrarié.

La tueuse à gages eut un petit sourire, esquivant la question d'un geste de la main en revenant vers elle.

— D'après toi, quelle est la différence entre pratique sadomasochiste et torture ?

— Le consentement, répondit Cécile du tac au tac.

June hocha la tête en s'installant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, réchauffant ses mains contre la tasse brûlante alors que la biochimiste le dévisageait dans l'attente d'une réponse à sa question. La sœur de Neko se contenta de l'esquiver en enchaînant :

— Cette réponse te ressemble bien, Ln. Tu sembles avoir creusé la question de fond en combles.

Cécile soupira en secouant la tête, avant de se lever pour tirer les rideaux et dissimuler la présence de June à ses visiteurs.

— C'est une précaution touchante, signala la tueuse à gages, mais parfaitement inutile. Tu penses bien que j'ai caché ma venue… C'est Attila qui m'envoie.

La moue contrariée de Cécile se transforma en pure inquiétude lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots et elle s'assit, retenant les tremblements de ses mains sur sa tasse.

— A… Alors ? Tu…

Un petit silence s'installa le temps que June avale une gorgée de café.

— Prof va bien, Ln. En tout cas, tu ne l'as pas tué. Il a eu beaucoup de chance, Inu avait creusé un trou qui l'a fait s'enfoncer au moment où tu as tiré. Tu as raté le cœur de justesse… As-tu déjà pensé à devenir tueuse à gages ? Avec ta précision et ton Métamorph, tu serais une concurrente sérieuse.

— Certainement pas, grommela la dresseuse souterraine visiblement mécontente.

Elle soupira cependant rapidement de soulagement.

— Heureusement qu'il est en vie. Je crois que j'aurais jamais pu me le pardonner, si j'avais tué un de mes plus proches collaborateurs pour Altaïr Sévignan.

Le nom craché avec haine fit sourire June de toutes ses dents.

— Il va sûrement rester chez Keiran jusqu'à nouvel ordre et la nouvelle de sa survie ne sera pas ébruitée. Attila envisage également de parler de ta situation à Artik…

— NON ! s'exclama Cécile en tournant vivement la tête vers la tueuse à gages. Non, non, il ne doit surtout pas savoir, lui encore moins que les autres, il se précipiterait ici pour tuer Sévignan ! Déjà qu'Attila a eu du mal à convaincre Aura de ne pas lâcher ses milices sur lui… Non, c'est trop dangereux, tu sais comment il peut être…

— Oui. Je comprends pourquoi ma sœur en est folle, c'est quelqu'un de bien, ce garçon.

Cécile hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle savait combien Neko détestait qu'on dise ou sous-entende qu'elle pouvait s'être attachée plus que nécessaire à Artik. Esquissant un sourire et ignorant son cœur qui se serrait – bordel, ils lui manquaient tant ! – elle demanda à la tueuse à gages de continuer à lui donner ses informations.

— Je pense qu'Attila ne tiendra pas compte de ton avis.

— Je me doute, grogna Ln. De toute façon c'est sûrement déjà trop tard… Putain, ça modifie complètement mes plans.

June soupira et se leva, ses pas glissant silencieusement sur le parquet d'habitude grinçant et elle dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux de son col.

— Je suis inquiète pour toi.

— Pas la peine. Préoccupe-toi plutôt de Neko et Cash.

June fit la moue.

— Inutile, ils ont suivi mon enseignement et je crois en eux plus qu'en quiconque. Par contre, toi, tu m'inquiètes. J'ai bien peur que Sévignan n'exerce un contrôle toujours plus grand sur toi.

— Mais non, détrompa Cécile dans un rire. Je gère parfaitement toute cette histoire !

— Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi gardes-tu cette cordelette à ta taille ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne vient jamais chez toi.

Cécile sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, alors qu'elle les baissait sur son ventre, le rouge du chanvre semblant la narguer. Elle posa brutalement sa tasse sur la table basse, passa une main tremblante sur son visage, avant de jeter un regard terrorisé à June, constatant avec horreur qu'elle avait raison. Son cœur qui battait la chamade pulsait dans ses oreilles et elle se força à se lever pour dénouer la cordelette et l'abandonner sur le canapé. Elle fit quelques pas, ne tenant pas compte de la gêne qui lui étreignait le cœur à savoir qu'elle n'avait plus cette corde attachée à son pantalon. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à la pression du chanvre serré sur sa taille, elle s'était habituée au nœud qui appuyait presque douloureusement sur sa hanche et aux ficelles qui pendaient sur sa cuisse.

— Je te répète ma question, Cécile : quelle est la différence entre sadomasochisme et torture ?

— Le consentement, souffla-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle n'en démordrait pas. La seule différence entre une torture et une pratique sadomasochiste était l'accord des deux partis, le code établi entre eux. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur du couloir alors que June s'en allait, lui disant qu'elle repasserait plus tard d'une voix neutre. Cécile hocha la tête, n'entendant qu'à peine la porte se refermer. Elle n'aimait pas l'angoisse qui retournait son estomac, elle n'aimait pas la douce sensation, qu'elle n'identifiait pas, qui semblait l'envelopper chaleureusement, alors qu'elle répétait tout bas ces deux mots. Ce n'était pas possible.

* * *

><p><strong>« ACCESS DENIED »<strong>

Dans un grognement sourd empli de rage, Cécile balança son clavier d'ordinateur à travers la pièce et il alla s'écraser contre la fenêtre du salon. Elle avait tout essayé et ce message d'erreur – du même rouge que la cordelette de chanvre de sa ceinture. June avait forcément tort – qui clignotait la narguait. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait une heure matinale, elle soupira de dépit. Il était temps pour elle de partir pour le régiment, elle détestait tellement être en retard.

Délaissant avec un mélange de plaisir et d'angoisse son ordinateur qui clignotait toujours, elle alla ramasser le clavier et ses touches qui s'étaient répandues un peu partout – génial, il faudrait qu'elle le remonte, que du bonheur – elle se rendit dans la salle de bains, croisant son reflet. Elle n'avait pas encore de cernes et semblait juste un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Tant mieux, au moins, elle ne donnerait pas au connard la satisfaction de voir qu'il l'avait maintenue éveillée toute la nuit.

Elle prit une douche rapide et s'habilla, attachant ses cheveux encore mouillés en un chignon très serré qui lui donnait l'impression qu'on allait lui arracher la tête. La porte de son appartement claqua et elle frissonna quand le vent caressa sa nuque humide. Tendant un sourire poli à sa voisine qui murmura à une vieille amie que « c'est un jeune lieutenant du général Sévignan, c'est quelqu'un de bien cette petite » elle libéra Phyllali de sa pokéball.

Il s'ébroua et lui jeta un regard triste avant de taper sa main de son museau, courant ensuite en avant, pour lui montrer le chemin, lui dire qu'il serait toujours avec elle. Gambadant autour d'elle et achevant de la mettre de bonne humeur, Phyllali se permit le luxe de faire voler autour de lui des feuilles avec sa tranch'herbe. Son pokémon était un grand gamin, quand Mystherbe n'était pas dans le coin, comme s'il essayait de compenser la crétinerie du petit qui était capable de tomber en étant immobile.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à pénétrer dans les serveurs de la base. Le délai que lui avait donné Altaïr semblait se réduire à chaque fois plus rapidement. Vingt-quatre heures étaient passées. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps et elle s'en inquiétait vraiment. Ce barge serait bien capable de l'exécuter. Et si elle mourait, qui pourrait avertir Attila des mouvements de Reshiram et Spiritomb et donc protéger la Ligue Souterraine ?

Cécile salua les deux hommes qui faisaient le guet devant les grilles puis elle observa la fenêtre du général. Son bureau était éteint. Phyllali sautillait toujours devant elle et elle grimaça en le voyant s'arrêter, plier les pattes avant et feuler en direction d'un groupe d'hommes menés par le général. Elle avait oublié le changement d'heure et était en retard. Merde.

En voyant le pokémon Plante se dresser entre lui et sa propriétaire, Altaïr sourit et fit signe à ses hommes de continuer sans lui, tandis qu'il déviait sa course pour arriver vers elle. Il s'arrêta à son niveau, elle sourit des joues rougies par la course et du jogging ridicule du général mais son rictus retomba rapidement quand il lui fit de la suivre.

— Mais mon général, je ne suis pas en tenue !

— Tant pis pour toi. En route.

— Putain de bordel de merde, jura-t-elle.

Elle se mit pourtant en route, surprise que Sévignan ne cale pas son pas sur celui des hommes qui les devançaient. Ils coururent un petit moment en silence, passant derrière la caserne, saluant les militaires du régiment qui ne faisaient pas partie du commando d'élite toujours silencieusement. Phyllali trottinait entre eux, pour mettre de la distance entre Altaïr et Cécile et le général lui lança un regard neutre avant d'observer le profil de la jeune femme.

— Alors, t'en es où dans ce que je t'ai demandé ?

— Exactement là où je pensais en être. Nulle part.

Un nouveau silence se laissa troubler par la respiration de plus en plus erratique de Cécile qui peinait à suivre son général. Le soin qu'il mettait à entretenir son corps, son endurance et le reste la laissait un peu admirative. À trente-deux ans, il était bien plus en forme que les membres de Reshiram, sûrement bien plus dangereux, aussi.

Elle grimaça un peu. Le poison qui courait dans ses veines semblait s'être réveillé. Cependant, comme elle ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir au général, elle força davantage afin de ne pas ralentir son allure, qui était pourtant bien trop soutenue pour elle.

Altaïr, qui l'observait attentivement, ne rata pas la douleur qui passa sur son visage et il retint un rire quand il lui demanda si le poison était toujours efficace. Le fusillant du regard, mais s'abstenant de tout commentaire, la biochimiste haussa les épaules. Pourquoi avait-elle passé la nuit à tenter de l'aider ? Elle aurait mieux fait de dormir et de feindre avoir passé des heures sur son ordinateur. Il finit par ralentir l'allure quand il fut sûr de n'être visible par personne et d'un geste vif, il plaqua sa subordonnée contre un mur. Phyllali feula et cracha avant d'être apaisé d'un geste de la main par la biochimiste.

— Ça devient une habitude, suffoqua-t-elle. Vous êtes fétichiste des murs en plus de tous vos autres vices ?

Ne répondant pas, Altaïr changea la main qui exerçait une pression sur la gorge de Cécile, afin de soulever son tee-shirt de la main droite. Elle grogna une insanité et frissonna de dégoût quand la main du général frôla sa peau. Lui se contenta d'une moue écœurée, qui se transforma vite en pure nausée quand il contempla la peau rongée de la jeune femme.

— J'en ai vu des choses vilaines, mais une nécrose comme ça, jamais. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une nécrose, vous venez de le dire. Pouvez-vous retirer votre main de ma gorge s'il vous plaît ?

Elle détourna les yeux, gênée. Si elle s'était habituée à cette tare physique qui, heureusement, ne s'étendait pas, elle oubliait toujours que peu de gens savaient qu'elle avait cette horreur sur le ventre, que le général l'avait ignoré jusqu'à présent. Il enleva sa main de son tee-shirt, ne la lâchant pas et se rapprocha encore d'elle. Elle se retint de déglutir d'horreur à la proximité de son bourreau, sentant avec un mélange horripilant de dégoût profond et de désir tous les points de contact entre leurs corps. Pourquoi fallait-il que June ait eu raison ? Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir tort, juste une fois ?

Il se pencha vers elle et murmura :

— C'est le poison que je t'ai injecté ?

— Oui.

— Ça fait mal ?

— Tu veux tester ?

La main pressa davantage sur sa gorge, les doigts d'Altaïr appuyèrent sur sa nécrose à travers ses vêtements, elle retint un gémissement de douleur.

— Oui, ça fait mal.

— Parfait, sourit le général.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, elle tenta de reculer pour se fondre dans la pierre et éviter le contact entre elle et Altaïr qui plaqua plus fort la biochimiste contre le mur. Un sourire peu rassurant s'étalait sur ses lèvres quand il chuchota :

— C'est que ça m'exciterait presque, cette situation, pas toi ?

Il finit par desserrer sa main et s'écarta de trois pas, la laissant reprendre son souffle. D'un hochement de tête, Altaïr désigna le ventre de Cécile :

— Ça t'empêche de travailler ?

— Non.

— Alors demain, je veux des réponses à mes questions.

Il se détourna en reprenant son jogging, alors que Phyllali se précipitait vers elle, lui donnant un coup de museau pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Cécile se laissa glisser contre le mur en regardant la silhouette du connard en uniforme s'éloigner. Caressant fébrilement son Pokémon qui se pelotonna contre elle, elle se permit de laisser jaillir sa nervosité avec un petit rire hystérique. June n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de lui insuffler le moindre doute à propos de ses sentiments pour Altaïr. Elle le haïssait. Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde apprécié de l'avoir si près d'elle, elle n'avait pas aimé se sentir totalement dominée, elle avait horreur de ça. June avait tort. Simplement. Il n'y avait même pas à batailler pour trouver des arguments, elle avait tort, voilà tout.

C'était strictement impossible qu'elle puisse obtenir des informations sur ça dans la journée. Elle ne pouvait pas passer les sécurités informatiques et – à moins d'aller taper sur l'ensemble de l'État Major dans le courant de la journée – jamais elle n'aurait de réponses à apporter à Altaïr. Elle serra un peu plus Phyllali contre elle.

— Si je meurs, je veux que Métamorph et toi rejoigniez Artik, d'accord ?

Phyllali gémit et trembla. Il n'aimait pas ce que sa dresseuse disait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Discrètement, il braqua un regard en direction de Sévignan. Si Cécile mourait, avant toute chose, il la vengerait. Après tout, ce ne sera pas désobéir à ses ordres, elle n'avait jamais précisé qu'il devait rejoindre Artik tout de suite.

Elle finit par se relever quelques minutes après et se rendit tranquillement jusqu'à son laboratoire en empruntant le chemin qu'elle venait de courir, se permettant de remarquer quelques détails qu'elle n'avait jamais notés avant. Le platane qui se trouvait devant elle, par exemple, était situé juste au-dessus de la cellule de Split. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien.

Cécile se demandait vraiment quelle était la place la plus enviable : la sienne ou celle de Split ? Elle frissonna. Dans peu de temps, elle allait devoir assister à une des séances de torture de son camarade de Ligue Souterraine. Peut-être même qu'elle devrait participer. Ça la rendait malade de s'imaginer devoir infliger à Split de tels traitements, la souffrance des autres n'était pas quelque chose qui la réjouissait.

Sans être un exemple d'altruisme et de bonté, elle ne se considérait pas comme un monstre, en dépit de sa profession. Les poisons Pokémon, c'était avant tout pour elle un défi scientifique qu'elle se plaisait à vouloir relever, ayant la chance d'être talentueuse dans son domaine, comme Nerd et Léo l'étaient avec l'informatique. Contrairement à elle qui devait réfléchir pour associer les bons codes, les différents langages, eux faisaient ça d'instinct. C'étaient des génies et Cécile se savait chanceuse d'être la meilleure amie de l'un et la collaboratrice de l'autre. Léo n'avait aucune patience, il était orgueilleux et d'une franchise extrême, avec une sale tendance à se déguiser en Pokémon dans un fétichisme aussi bizarre qu'inquiétant, aussi, mais elle se sentait progresser de façon exponentielle avec lui.

S'arrêtant de marcher, elle s'excusa auprès de Phyllali avant de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le bâtiment administratif. C'était tellement évident qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé avant. Elle allait simplement demander à Léo de lui filer un coup de mains !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes et références :<strong>_

• Le chacripan à neuf queues dont parle Split est un dérivé du chat à neuf queues, une sorte de martinet dans les lanières étaient terminées par des griffes.

* * *

><p><strong>Et donc voilà, pour le premier chapitre, en espérant que, malgré tout, mes avertissements et ce début d'intrigue n'auront pas fait fuir tous mes lecteurs...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_blabla insipide pré-chapitre : Bonjouuuuuur ! Me voici de retour avec le deuxième chapitre, un soupçon plus glauque que le précédent, je pense. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**

**_Bon sinon, à part ça, comme je le dis depuis déjà plusieurs jours, je vais me mettre en pause le temps de quelques semaines, donc mes publications seront largement plus espacées. Sans doute vais-je en profiter pour prolonger mon hiatus, afin de reprendre un peu d'avance sur mes écrits, parce que franchement, ça devient hardcore de fournir qualité et quantité en temps limité et comme j'vous aime et que j'veux pas vous décevoir, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour vous sortir les 9000 mots des chapitres de Tremplin et les 15 000 mots de ceux de LLS._**

**_Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est certain qu'on se retrouve vendredi, pour le chapitre de la Ligue Souterraine et sur le blog de façon régulière, puisque, pour ça, j'ai de l'avance._**

* * *

><p><em>« L'esclave a sa vanité, il ne veut obéir qu'au plus grand des despotes. » H. de Balzac<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – Cousue de fil blanc<strong>

Léo n'était pas foncièrement contre l'armée. Il respectait l'autorité à sa juste valeur et son problème ne venait pas de là. Il avait juste détesté la façon plus que cavalière du général Sévignan de le « convoquer » – « enlever » ou « séquestrer » semblaient être des termes bien plus en adéquation avec les faits toutefois –, tout autant qu'il avait détesté devoir délaisser ses recherches et sa passion pour le _cosplay_ pokémon pour passer trop de temps avec des incapables incompétents et prétentieux.

Cécile n'avait absolument pas changé sa vision des choses, elle était aussi médiocre que les autres. Peut-être un peu moins. Le seul intérêt de cette fille, c'était qu'elle possédait un doctorat. C'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. S'il avait su que c'était ce tissu d'inepties, il ne lui aurait même pas ouvert la porte. Il commençait même sérieusement à douter de son diplôme. L'avait-elle déniché dans une pochette surprise ? De toute façon, ce n'était qu'un doctorat en biochimie, ça n'avait strictement aucune valeur à ses yeux.

Il la dévisagea, ses yeux s'attardant sur la blouse blanche qu'elle portait – sans doute revenait-elle du laboratoire de chimie pokémon qui se trouvait au premier sous-sol – et il secoua la tête. Elle lui demandait s'il y avait des failles dans sa sécurité. Bien sûr que non. Il secoua la tête plus fort et lui lança un regard indigné qui la fit sourire.

— Tu as essayé de te craquer, alors.

— Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas un _hacker_, moi. Je suis informaticien.

Elle hocha la tête dans une moue peu convaincue, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Léo. Lui, il n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse être répréhensible. Elle pivota sur sa chaise avant de reporter son regard sur lui.

— Mais comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il est impénétrable si tu n'as jamais cherché les failles ?

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, incapable de trouver un argument à rétorquer. Elle n'avait pas tort. Cécile enchaîna :

— Je ne te parle pas de faire le _Black Hat_ de première main, là, mais d'être ton propre _White Hat_. Il y a des gens compétents en informatique dans la Ligue Souterraine, tu sais ?

Léo ricana :

— C'est ça… Je ne crains personne, je suis un génie, c'est quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre…

— Nathan Cortès fait partie de la Ligue Souterraine.

Les yeux de Léo s'écarquillèrent et il se sentit pâlir furieusement, alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait et qu'il ravalait ses paroles vaniteuses. Il ne craignait personne _sauf_ Nathan Cortès. Ce mec était plus qu'une légende dans le monde de l'informatique. Le vieux tic dont il avait réussi à se débarrasser le reprit et sa jambe s'agita de soubresauts nerveux.

Nathan Cortès… Il avait créé Dexter2, _seul_, révolutionnant ainsi le système d'index pokémon, sans même sembler se fouler et en dépit de la _formelle illégalité_ de cette création. Il avait fait crasher le système boursier d'un pays voisin_ seul_ juste pour s'amuser et avait réussi à pirater les serveurs de l'armée les mieux cachés, ceux dont Léo avait appris l'existence après avoir signé une clause lui interdisant de parler avec quiconque, même avec un militaire, de ces données. Et Nathan Cortès avait fait ça… _**Tout seul**_. Léo avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'il était tombé. Règle numéro un : pour craquer quelque chose, ne jamais assurer ses arrières avec un débutant. Malgré ça, Cortès était encore considéré comme le maître, à l'instar de Linus Pingoléon, qui avait créé ce système d'exploitation dont le symbole était un Tiplouf.

Ça lui serait réellement plaisant d'être celui qui arriverait à faire chuter Nathan Cortès de son trône, d'arriver à l'égaler, à le dépasser, en créant un système parfaitement impénétrable. Léo se tourna sur sa chaise, ratant ainsi le sourire satisfait du lieutenant.

Cécile secoua la tête avec une moue amusée. Tous les génies étaient manipulables de la même façon. Combien de fois avait-elle joué avec Nerd en usant de ce stratagème ? La rivalité qui existait entre ces deux-là était une aberration totale. Sans s'être jamais vus, ils se détestaient furieusement. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu Nerd râler après Léo-le-cosplayeur pour les progrès qu'il faisait, talonnant Nerd qui se sentait obligé de s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans l'informatique pour ne pas se laisser dépasser ?

Il ne restait plus qu'à orienter les recherches de Léo. C'était facile. Dans peu de temps, il allait tenter de se mettre dans la tête de Nathan Cortès, ignorant totalement que Nerd ne pensait pas comme il le croyait. Ensuite, il placerait inconsciemment Nerd à la tête de la Ligue Souterraine – son rival ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un haut dirigeant, question d'ego – et enfin, il déterminerait que la cible facile d'un craquage, ce sont les données classées secret défense concernant le général Sévignan. Par réflexe de _geek_, il ferait des copies des données qu'il aura récupérées et Cécile n'aurait plus qu'à venir se servir sur le disque dur externe non protégé de Léo pendant sa pause déjeuner.

Elle s'en voulait presque de jouer avec l'orgueil de l'informaticien. Il était plaisant, quand il oubliait de croire qu'il était tout seul à savoir coder et se servir de son cerveau. Elle s'étira et bâilla alors que Léo commençait à tenter de se pirater. Elle regarda sa montre. Dans deux heures, ce serait fait, il aura trouvé la faille et elle pourrait s'acquitter de son larcin sans le moindre scrupule. Après tout, c'était pour Altaïr. Elle grimaça en pensant cette chose.

Cécile avait réfléchi à ce que June lui avait dit. Longuement. Trop, peut-être. Mais elle refusait d'y croire, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait ruiné sa vie, menacé son fils, insulté ses amis, décidé que Neko serait sa prochaine « conquête » et piétiné son honneur. Et c'était impardonnable. Personne ne touchait à Psyko, personne n'avait le droit d'envisager de _faire ça_ à Neko ! Qu'il déteste Artik, elle s'en fichait, cette rancœur remontait à bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle s'en mêle. Mais qu'Altaïr touche Neko et elle ne répondait plus de rien. Elle frissonna de haine quand elle se souvint avec une précision trop grande des lèvres du connard en uniforme s'étirant en un sourire joyeux quand il lui avait promis de lui ramener les yeux de Psyko sur un plateau d'argent et elle se retint d'envoyer son poing dans le mur.

_Bordel, bordel !_

June n'avait pas le droit d'avoir raison, même juste une seconde. Et elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de basculer dans ses sentiments, elle n'avait pas le droit de désirer même l'espace d'un instant être le jouet de ce connard. Cécile retint un grognement sourd. Comme elle détestait June. Elle était très bien sans se poser ces questions malsaines, sans avoir à y apporter de réponses encore plus malsaines. Non. Elle n'était pas sous son emprise. Sinon, elle aurait arrêté de fumer et d'écouter sa musique si violente. Sinon, elle aurait arrêté d'adoucir la vie de Split, elle aurait arrêté de communiquer avec Attila pour lui donner des informations. June se trompait. June se trompait _forcément_. Ce genre de relation n'était pas pour elle. Et encore moins avec le connard en uniforme.

Elle finit par sortir du bureau de Léo pour le laisser travailler, retournant dans le laboratoire où elle était avant, histoire de terroriser un peu les scientifiques qui y bossaient. Ils avaient une peur panique d'elle. C'était très drôle. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait un jour affirmé qu'elle choisirait un cobaye parmi l'équipe, lorsque son Cantarelle serait prêt. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'Artik et Neko lui manquaient. Eux se seraient portés volontaires sans la moindre hésitation. Même sans savoir que le Cantarelle n'était mortel que dans un cas sur mille.

* * *

><p>— Général Sévignan, permettez-moi de parler à cœur ouvert.<p>

Altaïr retint un soupir moqueur, alors qu'il ne levait pas les yeux des bottes cirées du chef d'État-Major, le général Nérée, qui était de retour sur la base de Reshiram dans une visite non officieuse. Ils s'étaient installés sur les fauteuils moelleux de son bureau, avec un verre d'alcool aussi vieux qu'onéreux, pour discuter. Ça faisait une heure que le général Nérée et lui échangeaient des banalités qui le laissaient frustré. Il savait que le chef d'État-Major était venu pour une raison très précise, le forçant à quitter le parcours du combattant qu'il effectuait avec ses hommes pour les maintenir en forme – il était indécent qu'un des membres de son groupement d'intervention mette plus de dix minutes pour faire ce parcours, il y avait du laisser-aller depuis qu'ils savaient que Reshiram était mis de côté.

Son état terreux et quelque peu en sueur contrastait furieusement avec le verre de whisky Magmar qu'il tenait dans la main, alors qu'il faisait face au général Nérée dans sa tenue de sortie. Sans doute était-ce une conséquence directe de la montée en grade. On délaissait petit à petit les actions de terrain pour s'endormir dans un bureau, à siroter des alcools hors de prix, oubliant la peur sourde et l'adrénaline des combats pour la vie. Il soupira franchement :

— Mon général ?

Le chef d'État Major se redressa et croisa les jambes.

— Altaïr, vous me décevez.

Il laissa passer un silence pendant lequel Sévignan accusa le coup, déglutissant et masquant le stress qui naissait en lui en avalant une gorgée de whisky. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et il retint un sourire appréciateur, alors que le général Nérée reprenait :

— Je pensais vous avoir dit que Reshiram ne devait pas être présent.

— Et Reshiram n'y était pas, rétorqua Altaïr d'une voix un peu agressive. Pourquoi croyez-vous que le capitaine Ducan nous ait tourné le dos ? Si on avait été présents, la–

— SILENCE ! tonna le général Nérée.

Altaïr baissa les yeux en fulminant.

— _Vous_ y étiez, Altaïr ! Pourquoi ?

Il se tut, incapable de formuler une réponse logique. Pourquoi était-il allé là-bas alors même qu'il n'en avait pas eu le droit ? Pourquoi était-il parti à la rencontre de la Ligue Souterraine sans ses hommes ? Pourquoi avait-il écouté son instinct alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais ? Pourquoi avait-il eu _peur_ pour Cécile et Alex ? Ce n'était pas le genre de questions qu'il aimait se poser. Il les rangea dans un coin de son esprit et se contenta de laisser le silence planer, sachant parfaitement que ça lui donnait un air coupable. Le chef d'État-Major se releva d'un bond pour faire les cents pas.

— Cependant, je dois reconnaître que vous aviez raison pour le lieutenant Abille. Elle a retourné sa veste pendant la bataille, le saviez-vous ?

Sévignan hocha la tête.

— Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore passée devant la cour martiale ?

— Parce que je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de la condamner pour ça… Mon général, il se peut que j'aie dissimulé une partie de la vérité, confessa Altaïr. Elle n'est pas tout à fait seulement un ancien membre de la Ligue Souterraine…

Intrigué, le chef d'État Major se rassit et, d'un mouvement de main impérieux, il incita son subordonné à continuer. Altaïr se jura de faire payer cher à cette fichue biochimiste ce qu'il était en train de faire.

— Quand je l'ai débauchée, elle n'était pas entièrement d'accord… J'ai dû utiliser des arguments choc, comme par exemple faire sauter sa conditionnelle, pour qu'elle prenne du ferme et lui retirer son droit d'exercer.

— Sa quoi ? J'ai dû mal entendre…

Altaïr pinça les lèvres.

— Cécile Abille a été condamnée pour le piratage informatique de nos serveurs, mon général. Elle est encore sous surveillance judiciaire.

Le chef d'État Major fronça les sourcils.

— Et malgré ça, vous avez fait, en son nom, une demande d'accréditation secret-défense ? Pourquoi ?

— La dissuasion, mon général, répondit Altaïr sans sourciller avec un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. S'il n'y a pas de challenge, elle n'essayera pas de consulter nos archives. Les _hackers_ fonctionnent hélas ainsi.

Lui donnant raison d'un mouvement d'épaules, son vis-à-vis reprit :

— Et sa trahison ?

— Juste quelques instants de relâchement. Il y a encore quelques mois, elle n'aurait même pas envisagé de revenir vers nous, vers Reshiram. Elle _est_ des nôtres. Je mets mon honneur en jeu là-dessus.

Quelle connerie. Elle paierait pour ça quand elle aura fini de rechercher qui voulait le faire chuter et de quelle façon comptait s'y prendre son détracteur. Altaïr n'était pas naïf au point de croire que son ennemi allait se contenter de l'évincer sur les champs de bataille. Cependant, cette explication foutrement vaseuse sembla convenir au chef d'État-Major puisqu'il hocha la tête :

— J'apprécie votre honnêteté, Altaïr. Vous auriez dû m'en parler plus tôt, au lieu de me lancer un simple avertissement nébuleux.

— J'avais espéré me tromper, mon général.

— Croire en ses hommes, voilà une valeur qui se respecte, approuva le général Nérée. Bien, je pense pouvoir vous faire une fleur en passant l'éponge. Je justifierai ceci en prétendant au plan prévu pour semer le trouble auprès du général de brigade Crush. Cette histoire de conditionnelle ferait un peu tache dans nos historiques. Vous avez de la chance que je vous aie à la bonne, Altaïr.

Sévignan baissa la tête pour dissimuler un sourire satisfait.

— Merci, mon général.

— Je vais laisser trois mois au général Crush pour dénicher les membres de la Ligue Souterraine pour des interrogatoires plus… Moins expéditifs que les vôtres, dirons-nous.

Altaïr ne put retenir un sourire à l'évocation de cette opération commando sur le sol extérieur, pour arrêter un groupe terroriste. Tous les ennemis étaient morts pendant l'assaut et ils n'avaient pas pu faire de prisonniers.

— Passés ces trois mois, Reshiram entrera en action avec pour mission de traquer et d'éliminer tous les membres de la Ligue Souterraine. Ils sont facilement identifiables, ils ont tatouage d'appartenance, un L et un S. Ça vous donne une excuse cousue de fil blanc pour stabiliser votre lieutenant. Ne la quittez plus d'une semelle. Dormez avec elle si c'est nécessaire, mais je veux qu'elle soit définitivement fidèle.

— Mais–

— Oui, s'impatienta le général Nérée, je sais que ce n'est pas le rôle d'un général de brigade, je l'ai été avant vous. C'est votre punition pour avoir menti et désobéi aux ordres. Réjouissez-vous de ne pas passer devant la cour martiale à votre tour.

Les deux généraux se levèrent d'un même mouvement et Altaïr salua Nérée qui sortit sans plus de cérémonie. Refermant la porte, croisant avec dégoût les yeux noirs de Williams sur le papier glacé punaisé sur le battant, il grogna. Foutue poisse. Trois mois d'inactivité, les gars allaient sûrement râler et encore plus se laisser aller. Il devait absolument mettre au point un plan de bataille pour les tenir en haleine, leur faire croire que ce plan nécessitait plusieurs mois de préparation. Mais comment pourrait-il assurer cette préparation s'il devait en plus gérer Cécile et la menace qui planait sur lui ?

Un tatouage… Faisant le tour de son bureau, il attrapa le dossier de Juliane Foehn pour vérifier. À aucun moment, cependant, il n'était précisé qu'elle portait ce signe distinctif. Comment le général Nérée pouvait-il bénéficier d'une telle information ? Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis sur ses canines, il finit par s'asseoir.

Est-ce que le lieutenant avait un tatouage aussi ? Sûrement. Où était-il ? Pestant contre lui-même, il rangea le dossier de Juliane Foehn, qui était loin d'être sa priorité pour le moment, tout comme le foutu tatouage de son lieutenant. La connaissant, elle avait dû le faire dans un endroit inattendu. Sur une fesse, par exemple. Ou sur l'entrecuisse. C'était tout à fait le genre de choses dont elle était capable. Mais non, il n'avait pas la curieuse envie un peu déroutante d'aller vérifier une telle horreur. Quoique…

Jouant avec son coupe-papier, posé sur la table, Altaïr sourit. Ça pourrait être drôle d'enlever la peau juste à ce niveau-là, pour lui arracher sa précieuse Ligue Souterraine d'un coup vif et sec, la faire hurler de douleur et de terreur. Il pourrait même faire ça avec Neko, si ça n'abîmait pas trop son joli corps.

Il secoua la tête. Se concentrer sur l'opération qu'il devait inventer pour ne pas perdre la motivation de ses hommes. Il trouverait bien un moment solitaire pour repenser aux tortures qu'il infligerait au lieutenant et à comment il prendrait Juliane dans ses filets.

* * *

><p>Si Léo avait dû classer par ordre d'importance les trois choses qu'il haïssait le plus, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il aurait dit les fermetures éclair qui se coincent quand il se déguise, les incompétents et les raviolis.<p>

Il grogna et se redressa, constatant avec amertume que son disque dur externe avait été déplacé – oh, pas de beaucoup, à peine quelques millimètres, mais suffisamment pour qu'il le remarque. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir énormément pour assembler les pièces du puzzle et remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. En fait, si ça se trouvait, Nathan Cortès ne faisait même pas partie de la Ligue Souterraine.

Le lieutenant l'avait bien eu. Et avait ainsi modifié la liste des trois choses qui l'agaçaient, à présent composée du général Sévignan, du lieutenant Abille et des fermetures Éclair – parce que c'était vraiment très irritant. Une fois, c'était même Alyssia qui avait dû venir le décoincer alors qu'il sortait de scène et qu'il devait absolument aller aux toilettes. L'horreur absolue.

Sérieusement, comment avait-il pu se laisser flouer de cette façon si ridicule ? C'était tellement gros, comme si Nathan Cortès pouvait faire partie de la Ligue Souterraine… Mais quand le nom de son rival apparaissait dans une conversation, il avait tendance à oublier de penser avec son cerveau, de réfléchir, il ne voyait plus que les codes d'une beauté indécente de Nathan Cortès, il ne voyait plus que cette patte si particulière qu'il mettait dans ses craquages, il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que ce type décidément très énervant.

Et là, son disque dur externe avait bougé. Cécile avait donc récupéré les données qu'il avait sauvegardées dessus. C'est-à-dire le fruit de son auto-piratage. Et qu'avait-il récupéré ? Des données sur le général Sévignan. Conclusion : le lieutenant Abille était une taupe introduite par la Ligue Souterraine au sein de l'armée, visant à détruire le général Sévignan.

Cette révélation soudaine, comme un éclair de génie horrible, jeta Léo au fond de sa chaise, où il resta paralysé un long moment. Mais si le lieutenant Abille en voulait à la vie du général Sévignan, même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il devrait lui dire, non ? Après tout, il était le garant de l'autorité du gouvernement en ces lieux et les sentiments de Léo n'entraient pas en ligne de compte.

Se levant, il traversa son laboratoire informatique d'un pas conquérant et ouvrit la porte à la volée, bien décidé à sauver la vie du général Sévignan de l'infâme complot qu'il venait de découvrir. Après tout, s'attirer les bonnes grâces du directeur de cette unité ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose.

Il parcourut le dédale de couloirs, toujours pensif, de plus en plus enfoncé dans son rêve de grandeur, ne remarquant même pas que ses pensées déviaient. Il se voyait déjà bras droit du général quand il serait à la tête du pays, il se voyait maîtriser l'information. Secouant la tête, Léo s'extirpa de sa rêverie. Avant toute chose, comment allait-il présenter la trahison du lieutenant ? Ils avaient l'air de tellement tenir l'un à l'autre. Peut-être même un peu trop.

La veille, il les avait aperçus, au loin, contre un mur. Ils étaient restés un moment, sans savoir que l'informaticien guettait leurs gestes, qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri des regards et Léo était persuadé que les relations entre officier et officier supérieur étaient parfaitement interdites. Surtout des relations amoureuses comme ces deux-là. Hésitant, il ralentit dans les couloirs. Était-ce vraiment une relation amoureuse ?

S'arrêtant de marcher, il tenta de se remémorer avec exactitude ce qu'il avait vu. Les deux couraient ensemble, isolés du reste du commando et, derrière un bâtiment vierge de toute fenêtre, dont l'unique vis-à-vis était avec son laboratoire, il avait vu le général plaquer le lieutenant contre un mur. Ce qu'il s'était passé après, il ne savait pas. Le général dépassait le lieutenant de bien vingt bons centimètres, peut-être même vingt-cinq. Et c'est beaucoup vingt-cinq centimètres. Suffisamment pour complètement et très sournoisement boucher la vue de quelqu'un qui espionne les environs. Après cet échange, le lieutenant s'était laissée glisser, serrant contre elle son Phyllali qui avait été témoin de toute la scène.

En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas laisser le général Sévignan dans l'ignorance. Mais comment expliquer le fait qu'il détenait ces données ? Peut-être devrait-il prendre un peu plus de temps pour y réfléchir, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comment réagirait le général s'il apprenait qu'on avait fouillé sa vie, même si Léo avait le droit d'accéder à ces données depuis qu'il avait été accrédité secret défense, le plus haut niveau de confidentialité. Et c'était lui qui l'avait. Pas Nathan Cortès, lui. Il était très fier de son accréditation, il ne voulait pas la laisser sauter comme ça.

* * *

><p>Cécile grimaça en formant sur ses lèvres les mots qu'elle lisait et détourna même le regard dans l'espoir vain que lorsqu'elle poserait de nouveau les yeux sur l'écran, ils se soient modifiés d'eux-mêmes pour qu'elle n'ait plus à lire toutes ces horreurs.<p>

Elle repoussa l'assiette qu'elle avait à ses côtés, alors qu'elle glissait les doigts sur le _trackpad_ de l'ordinateur portable qu'elle avait posé devant elle, profitant de son repas au mess des officiers pour consulter les données qui encombraient son disque dur personnel dont les sécurités avaient été posées par Nerd. L'ordinateur ne s'allumait qu'à la condition de brancher la clé USB dans le bon port, d'exécuter un petit mouvement complexe qui formait les lettres L et S sur le _pad_ et de taper le mot de passe composé de trois majuscules, quatre chiffres et huit minuscules aléatoirement sélectionnées. Elle avait mis des mois entiers à retenir ce satané code.

C'était une mauvaise idée de vouloir déjeuner et consulter l'ensemble des informations sur Altaïr en même temps. Une très mauvaise idée. Des mots lui sautaient au visage alors qu'elle survolait les rapports de police où il était clairement identifié, toutes ces affaires que l'armée avait étouffées, que Cécile aurait préféré ignorer aussi longtemps que possible. Certains étaient même accompagnés de photos aussi peu ragoûtantes que son escarre sur le ventre et Jirachi savait combien cette horreur l'écœurait.

Déglutissant pour ne pas rendre le contenu de son estomac dans son assiette, elle passa les mains sur son visage avant de soupirer profondément. Elle espérait vraiment trouver quelque chose avant d'avoir assimilé parfaitement toutes les informations que ses yeux lisaient, sinon, le pauvre général ne passerait pas la nuit. Plus elle avançait dans ses recherches, plus elle se confortait dans l'idée que _jamais elle ne devait laisser Neko seule avec Sévignan._

Un mouvement derrière elle la fit refermer l'ordinateur avant d'arracher la clé USB qu'elle fourra dans sa poche dans un geste d'une discrétion pachydermique et elle retint de justesse un grognement agacé quand elle vit un des membres de Spiritomb s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ce mec, une sorte de mélange improbable entre l'intellectuel et le tocard de base, avait décidé de la prendre en grippe, pour sacraliser la rivalité entre Reshiram et Spiritomb, alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver et ignorait tout de sa personnalité.

Cécile tâtonna la poche de son pantalon pour vérifier la présence d'une fiole, quand elle vit d'autres membres de Spiritomb s'installer près d'elle. Observant les nouveaux venus, constatant avec mépris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'habituelle clique de Sarah, elle se donna une contenance en récupérant son assiette et en se forçant à en avaler un peu. Pourquoi ce foutu Sévignan n'était-il jamais là quand il aurait été nécessaire que sa présence en impose et impressionne ?

Son assiette lui fut arrachée des mains et elle leva les yeux au ciel, sa main glissant dans sa poche une nouvelle fois pour attraper une seringue qu'elle savait pleine d'un poison assez douloureux.

— Bon vous voulez quoi, les mecs ?

— T'es la seule femme de Reshiram, non ? Pourquoi ? demanda le premier qui s'était installé.

Cécile haussa les épaules et récupéra son assiette en jetant un regard noir à celui qui la lui avait prise, s'électrisant quand elle sentit une main glisser sur sa cuisse droite, déplaçant ainsi la cordelette de chanvre. Elle reporta son regard sur le malotru aux airs de beauf qui amenait ses pokémons chez le coiffeur pour leur faire des coupes à la con. Ne prêtant pas attention à son regard dangereux, il chuchota :

— Tu sais, je crois que j'ai une idée de pourquoi tu as été enrôlée.

Les rires gras retentirent à sa tablée. Ln roula des yeux avant de contempler la main disgracieuse du type remonter entre ses cuisses. Quand il frôla son tatouage de la Ligue, qu'elle savait placé sous ses vêtements, dans une zone si intime que peu pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir contemplé de près, elle fit sauter le capuchon de sa seringue dans sa poche, s'exhortant au calme.

— Retire ta main de là, cracha-t-elle d'une voix froide.

— Ou sinon… ? Est-ce que tu dis ça quand c'est ton général ?

Elle tourna le regard vers celui qui venait de parler. Il s'était emparé de l'ordinateur et tentait de l'allumer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la machine semblait pédaler dans le vide.

— Non. Le général Sévignan est un homme respectable et il ne m'a jamais fait d'avances, rétorqua Cécile.

Nouveaux concours de rires. Visiblement, personne ne la croyait. Pourtant, c'était la plus stricte vérité, sauf pour sa soi-disant respectabilité. La main remonta un peu plus, elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant les doigts tenter de s'infiltrer dans son pantalon. Le type se pencha.

— On sait tous que tu es la plus faible du groupement Reshiram, c'est donc la seule raison qui ferait que tu as passé les tests… Une petite pipe dans un bureau, l'air de rien. Ça doit être le genre de Sévignan de profiter d'une femme.

Ne tenant pas plus longtemps, Cécile, d'un mouvement vif, sortit la seringue et la planta dans la nuque de son agresseur, contente d'avoir pensé à utiliser ces modèles qui n'ont pas besoin d'être actionnés manuellement. Il porta sa main à la blessure, avant de regarder le liquide qui perlait. Bleu roi. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, il bava et s'affaissa sur la table alors que Ln se levait, dégageant la main du porc de son pantalon. Un silence de mort planait sur le mess des officiers et le reste de Spiritomb qui s'était attablé la dévisageait sans comprendre. Elle récupéra son ordinateur, puis son assiette, dont elle prit une fourchette d'un air stoïque. Un des gars réagit enfin, pour lancer d'une voix fébrile :

— Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Cécile récupéra le béret qu'elle avait posé sur la table, elle le coiffa avant de sourire.

— Il entre dans la phase deux de l'empoisonnement par un cocktail de Poison-Croix de Drascore et de poudre toxik de Papilusion cristallisés.

— Il va mourir ?

— Probablement, répondit Ln en jetant un regard indifférent à la silhouette affaissée sur la table. Mais ça m'intéresse pas.

Elle se détourna ensuite, son ordinateur et ses affaires sous son bras, sans plus se soucier des membres de Spiritomb qui n'oseraient plus s'approcher d'elle. Elle avait bien assez de soucis sans rajouter en plus des mecs collants qui pensent qu'ils ont le droit de la toucher sous prétexte qu'elle est la seule femme sous les ordres de Sévignan. D'autant plus que c'était complètement faux, il avait son porte-serviette, qui était très proche de lui, et, comme il dirigeait cette base, toutes les femmes qui y travaillaient étaient sous ses ordres.

Et si Split avait eu tort ? Elle cherchait en fonction de ce que le prisonnier lui avait dit mais il s'était peut-être trompé. Une de ces femmes pouvaient simplement vouloir venger les victimes du général en brisant ce qui représentait toute sa vie. C'était une possibilité à prendre en compte également. Après tout, il avait fait tellement de mal autour de lui qu'il y avait nécessairement des gens qui voulaient le saigner, dans le meilleur des cas.

Quand elle voyait ce que ce salopard avait fait à Artik, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ferait mieux de faire semblant de chercher et d'encourager les gens qui complotaient. S'imaginant rapidement en petite tenue, tenant d'énormes pompons – pourquoi diable était-elle blonde dans cette vision ? – elle pouffa en s'isolant dans un coin. Assise par terre, son ordinateur sur les genoux, elle donnait une image d'elle qu'elle adorait : militaire négligente avec les codes, ce qu'elle était, bien entendu.

Elle redevint sérieuse en reportant son regard sur l'écran et sur les dossiers qu'elle était en train de lire. Ce n'était pas drôle, ce qu'elle consultait, ce n'était pas le moment de se fendre la poire. Elle grogna en réalisant qu'elle aurait tout à recommencer. Elle n'avait pas pensé à noter les noms des potentiels suspects. Jurant et pestant contre sa bêtise, elle ouvrit un document de traitement de texte pour pouvoir répertorier les noms qu'elle aurait à rechercher. Elle allait encore y passer la nuit.

Et les mots de June l'énervaient à rester gravés dans son esprit.

* * *

><p>Léo respira un grand coup, devant la porte du bureau du général Sévignan. Sa venue avait été annoncée, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Pourtant, il hésitait à pénétrer dans l'antre de la bête. Le général Sévignan le terrifiait. Vraiment. Cet homme était le premier général de brigade à avoir moins de quarante ans, sa carrière avait été une succession de réussites, un parcours exemplaire et l'ensemble des médailles épinglées sur sa veste, près de son cœur, témoignait seul combien cet homme était respecté dans l'armée. L'informaticien avait pris des renseignements sur l'homme pour qui il travaillait plus ou moins de force.<p>

Il s'était engagé dans l'armée à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Il avait commencé à la base et était rapidement monté en grade. Après sa formation de tireur d'élite, il était parti sur un front où il avait démontré, en plus d'une précision fatale, du talent pour mener des hommes. En cinq ans à peine, il avait atteint le grade de colonel. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait pris la tête de Reshiram et envoyé un de ses hommes en couverture dans la Ligue Souterraine. Il avait senti le danger de cette organisation bien avant tout le monde et avait agi de sorte à ce qu'il puisse contrôler un minimum la situation. Une telle clairvoyance saurait être récompensée.

Léo secoua la tête, déglutit et frappa à la porte. Il avait été chanceux de pouvoir se mettre sous la responsabilité d'un tel homme et il ne doutait pas que le général saurait se souvenir de lui en temps voulu. Une voix lui clama d'entrer ce qu'il fit, avant de refermer la porte et de hocher la tête en direction du général, qui était assis à son bureau, une pile de dossiers devant lui.

— Vous vouliez me parler ?

— Oui, monsieur, répondit Léo en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je… Puis-je m'asseoir ?

— Je vous en prie, vous allez faire monter ma tension, à force d'être anxieux devant moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Léo tira une chaise et passa une main dans ses cheveux vert sombre, jouant du bout du pied avec un fil qui dépassait de sous le bureau.

— Alors voilà… Je vais vous le dire tout de suite, le lieutenant Abille m'a manipulé afin d'obtenir tous les dossiers secret-défense de l'armée à votre sujet. J'ai bien peur qu'elle… Elle complote contre vous et veut votre mort.

Le général se fendit d'un sourire satisfait, prêtant une oreille plus attentive à Léo, croisant les doigts sur le bureau. L'informaticien déglutit. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction-là.

— Merci de l'information, répliqua le général, mais elle–

Interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone, Altaïr fit claquer sa langue avant de décrocher d'une voix outrée. Il détestait être interrompu par un appel quand il savourait sa victoire. Que l'informaticien vienne lui confirmer que Cécile n'hésitait pas à manipuler des gens pour lui signifiait qu'elle était sous son emprise, même si elle se débattait encore contre. Bientôt, il la retournerait comme il voudrait. Il secoua la tête. Non pas comme ça. Elle avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, il commençait à voir des connotations sexuelles partout. Peut-être devrait-il se concentrer sur ce que racontait la voix du général Crush qui lui aboyait dans les oreilles au lieu de penser des insanités.

— … empoisonné un de mes hommes en plein milieu du mess des officiers !

— Elle a quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

— Ne m'obligez pas à répéter, général Sévignan, le lieutenant Abille a empoisonné un de mes hommes en plein milieu du mess des officiers.

Retenant un fou rire à la fois nerveux et amusé, Altaïr ferma les yeux et se força à respirer lentement. Cette fille n'avait décidément pas fini de le surprendre. Voilà la raison parfaite pour obéir au général Nérée sans en avoir l'air.

— Très bien, j'arrive. Où êtes-vous ?

— Dans mon bureau. Je vous y attends de pied ferme avec votre garce.

Raccrochant le téléphone, pensant à ranger dans un coin de sa tête que le général Crush venait d'insulter un de ses hommes, il congédia Léo d'un mouvement de main autoritaire.

— Quand on parle du loup… Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, le lieutenant Abille est un de mes hommes les plus fidèles, il y a peu de chance qu'elle me trahisse un jour. Je lui fais confiance.

Léo observa le visage du général Sévignan dans une moue sceptique avant de remarquer l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis. Effectivement, il avait une confiance inébranlable en elle. N'ayant plus rien à dire et constatant qu'il avait probablement eu tort de s'inquiéter, l'informaticien se leva et quitta le bureau, un peu jaloux. Lui aussi aurait voulu pouvoir porter une telle confiance dans un être. C'était beau l'amour. Presque autant que l'installation informatique qu'il avait faite chez lui et qu'il avait dû abandonner en venant ici.

Le général lui porta un regard intrigué en voyant un sourire en coin déformer son visage. À quoi pouvait bien penser le boutonneux pour l'observer de cette façon pleine de connivence ? Secouant la tête, Altaïr finit par se détourner, ayant bien plus important à penser pour prendre le risque de s'enfoncer dans les méandres de l'esprit d'un mec qui trouvait les ordinateurs plus excitants que les femmes.

Il se doutait très bien de ce qui avait dû se passer dans le mess des officiers. Le Caninos obéissant de Crush avait sans doute dû prononcer un mot de travers, qui avait fait dérailler le lieutenant et son impulsivité sélective.

Altaïr n'avait jamais vu ça avant. Cécile était capable des calculs les plus vils, avant de céder à une impulsion, comme si elle hésitait toujours entre la raison et la folie. C'était dangereux. Pour lui. C'était à cause de ça qu'elle avait retourné sa veste dans la bataille. Elle avait suivi son instinct, ce maudit instinct qui la poussait vers les dresseurs souterrains. Il avait pourtant vraiment cru que cette impulsion stérile pour une organisation sans avenir finirait par s'amenuiser avec le temps.

Secouant la tête en tentant de mettre en place une stratégie convenable pour faire patienter ses hommes et s'occuper du lieutenant – sans le double sens bien entendu – il continua de déambuler dans le dédale de couloirs menant au bureau temporaire du général Crush.

Il pouvait les conduire en stage de survie. Ça les occuperait quinze jours, il pourrait serrer davantage les chaînes de Cécile, lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas libre et asseoir davantage encore l'influence qu'il avait sur elle, qu'elle n'oublie pas que la vie de son fils était entre ses mains et qu'un seul faux pas le tuerait.

Altaïr soupira. L'enfant avait disparu mais il avait pris ses précautions. Le poison avait été injecté malgré la disparition du gamin. Elle allait devoir être bien obéissante si elle voulait pouvoir accéder au laboratoire et bosser sur l'antidote plutôt qu'être confinée à d'autres tâches. Il faudrait qu'elle s'en souvienne rapidement.

Il soupira en ouvrant la porte du bureau de l'autre général. Le lieutenant était déjà là, en train de refuser de faire des tractions sur la barre suspendue au plafond, comme le général Crush l'exigeait de ses hommes quand ils se présentaient à elle. Deux autres hommes quelconques, dont Altaïr oubliait systématiquement les noms, se tenaient debout également, alors que Sarah Crush semblait fulminer, toute petite derrière son bureau, installée sur son fauteuil.

La pièce était telle qu'il lui avait confiée, elle ne l'avait pas personnalisée, alors même qu'elle l'occupait depuis des mois entiers. Elle lui ressemblait, en fait. Froide, austère, trop bien organisée.

— Bon, que se passe-t-il ?

— Il se trouve, commença Sarah, que votre soldat–

— Si vous me permettez, général Crush, coupa Altaïr, je m'adressais au lieutenant. J'ai eu votre version au téléphone, je souhaite maintenant connaître celle de ma subordonnée.

Cécile baissa la tête et déglutit. Jouant avec la cordelette de chanvre passée à sa taille, elle semblait réellement mal à l'aise. Il s'agaça :

— Maintenant, lieutenant, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit.

— Je… J'étais à table, en train de m'occuper de la mission dont vous m'avez chargée, mon général. L'autre connard–

— Un peu de respect pour un mourant, tonna le général Crush, il s'agit de l'adjudant Hugo !

— Le connard d'adjudant Hugo, disais-je, reprit Cécile, est venu s'installer à ma table avec sa troupe de dégénérés. J'ai pas supporté leur présence débilisante près de moi.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil défiant Crush de dire quoique ce soit. Altaïr soupira et se tourna vers les deux autres témoins de la scène, les désignant d'un mouvement de tête :

— Vous deux, vous en dites quoi ?

— Que… Comment dire… On est allés s'installer à la table du lieutenant, qui était seule et…

Le premier homme semblait mal à l'aise. Le deuxième secoua la tête avant de continuer le récit :

— C'est… On s'est laissés entraîner, et… Et Hugo a dit un mot de travers sur vous, général Sévignan. À ce moment-là, le lieutenant Abille s'est levée et a empoisonné l'adjudant. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. On ne savait pas que le lieutenant était une biochimiste spécialisée dans les poisons…

Cécile se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Hugo avait surtout la main dans son pantalon et elle supportait mal qu'une main aussi dégoûtante frôle son tatouage souterrain. Cependant, la version donnée par le témoin lui faisait un coup au cœur. Le connard en uniforme se tourna de nouveau vers elle, la dévisageant longuement avant de s'adresser au général Crush.

— Vous voyez bien. Elle avait une excellente raison d'empoisonner votre adjudant. Apprendre aux moins gradés à respecter leurs supérieurs n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je dois admettre qu'elle a agi de façon cavalière et brutale, mais elle fait partie de Reshiram. Nous sommes tous connus pour être éminemment sauvages et bourrins. Ainsi, j'estime qu'elle a agi exactement de la façon que je suis en droit d'attendre d'un de mes meilleurs éléments.

À contrecœur, Crush hocha la tête. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison, même si le lieutenant Abille était mal placée pour donner une leçon de respect de la hiérarchie, elle-même la prenant totalement par-dessus la jambe. Elle garda cependant la tête haute en présentant au général ses excuses pour les mots déplacés de ses hommes. Puis elle regarda la petite garce irrespectueuse, qui n'était même pas en position réglementaire :

— Pourriez-vous, lieutenant, s'il vous plaît, administrer l'antidote de votre venin à mon soldat ?

— Vous inquiétez pas, d'ici trois heures, ça aura disparu de son sang. Le Cantarelle n'est mortel que dans un cas sur mille. Il sera malade à crever pendant plusieurs jours seulement.

— Dans ce cas, compléta Altaïr en retenant un sourire, lieutenant, nous allons disposer. Vous avez un compte-rendu à me faire et j'ai une sanction à prendre à votre encontre. C'est très grave de s'en prendre à un allié, vous devrez en subir les conséquences.

Cette agression était absolument parfaite. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours lui offrir des portes de sortie sans même s'en rendre compte ? Il avait à présent une excellente raison pour délaisser ses hommes en leur faisant faire des entraînements sans valeur, une justification plausible pour l'absence d'activités de Reshiram pour les trois prochains mois et une occasion de resserrer sa mainmise sur Cécile tout en menant l'enquête.

Sans le vouloir, elle venait de se condamner encore plus. Une agression pour punir une mauvaise langue ? Elle qui ne réagissait violemment que pour les dresseurs souterrains ? C'était presque trop beau. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il vérifie avec elle, il serait dommage que ce ne soit qu'un calcul sournois et que lui passe à côté d'une occasion de la maltraiter un peu plus.

C'était plaisant de jouer avec elle. Il aimait bien ça. Il s'était habitué à l'avoir près de lui, finalement. Et ça l'emmerderait de devoir se passer d'une si bonne occasion d'en savoir plus sur Williams, sur Juliane, même si Cécile était toujours muette à leur propos.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et laissa à la biochimiste le soin de la fermer, avant de s'appuyer sur son bureau, observant la jeune femme qui regardait partout sauf vers lui. Souriant, il lança :

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Cet enfoiré a mis sa main dans mon pantalon. Il a de la chance d'être encore en vie, certains sont morts pour moins que ça.

L'acidité de la voix de Cécile le fit presque déglutir. Elle était sérieuse. Alors elle aussi avait derrière elle un chemin parsemé de corps sans vie ? Une démone, il en était certain. Il avait réveillé une démone. Elle s'approcha de lui, se décalant de la porte, son ordinateur toujours sous le bras, qu'elle déposa sur le bureau.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, ça m'arrange toute cette histoire, lança-t-elle. Pendant que vous faites semblant de me passer un savon pour avoir tenté de tuer un pousse-caillou sans saveur, je vais pouvoir continuer mes investigations et. Lâche-moi.

Par réflexe, Altaïr, avait saisi Cécile par la taille, la mettant dos à lui. Il se pencha, laissant sa main caresser le ventre de sa prisonnière, appuyant un peu plus où il savait les chairs nécrosées. Elle grimaça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'insurgea Cécile, ses pupilles se dilatant.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa respiration s'enrayait, ni pourquoi son cœur battait un peu plus fort d'avoir son bourreau si près d'elle. Elle devait réagir, enfoncer ses ongles rongés dans la main puissante et large qui se déplaçait sur son ventre en lui faisant mal. Elle devait vraiment faire quelque chose. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas.

— Tu es sûre que c'est la vraie raison ?

— Oui, affirma-t-elle. Ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'il a sous-entendu que t'es un connard égocentrique et parano que j'ai fait ça, je l'approuve totalement.

— Si je mets ma main dans ton pantalon, tu m'empoisonneras aussi, alors ?

— Dans l'immédiat, non, soupira-t-elle, déçue. J'avais qu'une seule seringue de poison.

Elle se tendit en sentant les doigts glisser sur sa culotte de grand-mère et se força à ne pas se dégager de la main de Sévignan. Elle le sentait sourire dans son dos : il n'attendait que ça, qu'elle se révolte. La main glissa sur sa cuisse, elle ne bougea pas. Frôla son tatouage souterrain. Cécile agrippa le poignet de son général et griffa.

— Touche pas à ça, siffla-t-elle.

— Oooh… À quoi ne dois-je pas toucher ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça te gêne autant que je frôle cette zone ? susurra-t-il en insistant sur la zone coupable.

Ln(3) se tendit d'autant plus et frissonna de dégoût.

— Ne touche pas à ça, répéta-t-elle d'une voix dangereuse.

Les ongles du général s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Son autre main se posa douloureusement sur son ventre. Cécile retint de justesse un cri, qu'elle mua en gémissement de souffrance. Un rire vint y faire écho alors qu'elle sentait les ongles d'Altaïr s'enfoncer davantage dans son tatouage. Des larmes commençaient à perler à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit d'esquinter ce symbole, la preuve qu'elle avait la Ligue Souterraine et Psyko dans la peau.

— Lâche-moi, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Altaïr glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de relâcher la tension de ses doigts, arrêtant de griffer ce qu'il supposait être le tatouage souterrain de Cécile. Il cessa même d'appuyer sur sa nécrose, mais ne retira pas pour autant ses mains de là où elles se trouvaient. Elle se détendit dans son étreinte blessante.

— Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais ton attachement pour ces fous, susurra-t-il.

Tous deux relevèrent la tête quand la porte du bureau que Cécile n'avait pas verrouillée derrière elle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Léo qui lançait :

— Général, il faut que je vous parle en privé–

Il s'interrompit, cligna des paupières, contempla bêtement la position dans laquelle se trouvaient Altaïr et Cécile et qui, les deux le savaient, était compromettante si elle était sortie de son contexte. L'informaticien leva un doigt perplexe :

— Plus tard. J'ai bien compris, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête et en se détournant. Je n'ai rien vu.

— Restez, demanda Altaïr.

Il relâcha Cécile qui s'éloigna de lui en rougissant, honteuse d'avoir été vue en telle position. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage en s'asseyant, un peu tremblante, sur un des fauteuils devant le bureau, alors que le général faisait le tour, pour s'installer à sa place habituelle et désigner l'autre fauteuil à Léo, qui s'installa dessus.

— Je compte sur votre silence à propos de ce que vous avez vu…

— Votre relation amoureuse totalement interdite ? Oui, bien sûr. De toute façon, je le savais déjà, se vanta Léo.

Cécile haussa un sourcil. Altaïr retint un ricanement. C'était beau les gens naïfs, innocents et manichéens. Léo se repositionna sur son siège, devenant soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux.

— J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'aviez affirmé, monsieur.

L'informaticien croisa les mains sur le bureau et joua nerveusement avec un des fils qui passait dessous du bout de son pied.

— Et je vous dois des excuses. Vous aviez raison, ce n'est pas le lieutenant Abille qui veut votre mort.

Il glissa la main dans une poche de sa chemise, pour en tirer une feuille qu'il déplia avant de la tendre à Altaïr qui l'observa et la fit passer à Cécile.

Elle se sentit pâlir. Sur la feuille s'étendait la copie d'un e-mail codé qui avait circulé sur le net. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté d'une telle chose ? Le cryptage employé lui était vaguement familier, mais elle n'aurait su dire où elle l'avait déjà vu.

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, continua Léo. Mais ça ne provient pas de la base et ça n'est pas arrivé dans la base. Le cryptage est assez ardu, il me faudra un peu de temps pour le déchiffrer. Mais si vous me laissez ce laps de temps, je peux arriver à décoder tout ça et à trouver qui en veut à votre vie.

Altaïr hocha la tête. Léo se sentit soulagé de n'avoir commis aucun impair. Il détestait le général Sévignan – encore plus depuis qu'il avait feuilleté son dossier et Cécile le serait sûrement aussi quand elle aurait tout lu – mais il préférait l'aider. On ne savait pas quel despote pire que le précédent pouvait monter à la tête de ce régiment et Léo s'estimait plutôt chanceux. Bien plus que le type du sous-sol. Lui était à plaindre. Léo avait tout ce qu'il demandait et jouissait d'une certaine liberté d'action. Et tout de même, il était mieux payé qu'à faire ses recherches.

Quelle autre option présentait l'avantage de pouvoir financer un an de convention _cosplay_ pokémon en un mois ? Aucune.

Il fallait dire qu'il était dans le plus secret de tous les régiments. Seules les personnes les mieux renseignées et les plus recherchées en connaissaient l'existence. Ces factions d'hommes totalement indépendantes des armées dites régulières, c'est-à-dire les armées connues de tous les civils, au nombre de quatre, étaient connues pour être les plus puissantes en terme d'armements, de financement et surtout de réseaux.

En travaillant pour eux, Léo aurait sûrement bien plus de facilité à financer ses recherches par la suite. Calcul, calcul… Satisfait, il prit congé du général, le laissant seul avec sa subordonnée préférée. Souriant de ce secret qu'il partageait avec eux, il retourna vers son bureau.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes et références :<strong>_

• Linus Pingoléon : Perversion du nom de Linus Torvalds, créateur émérite de Linux, le système d'exploitation avec un pingouin comme symbole.

• Cantarelle : Il s'agit ici d'une référence à Alexandre Dumas. Le poison qu'utilisent les Borgia pour tuer s'appelle ainsi.

• Whisky Magmar : Référence à Harry Potter et le Whisky Pur Feu de JK Rowling.

• Éminemment sauvages et bourrins : référence à LinksTheSun et son Point Culture sur les pokémons. Si vous n'avez pas vu cette vidéo, amateurs de Pokémon, allez-y, elle est formidable.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a emballés et vous a donné envie de lire la suite ! À la revoyure, mes petits =D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla insipide pré-chapitre :** En ce jour d'élections présidentielles en France, après avoir accompli mon devoir civique, je suis atteinte de postite. Alors je poste le chapitre 3 de From Hell, sans même répondre aux reviews pour la Ligue Souterraine (j'vais l'faire, hein, vous inquiétez pas, j'arrive, le temps de poster ceci.)

* * *

><p><em>« La peur est un cri, la terreur est un murmure » Anonyme.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – Contes Bleus<strong>

La porte du bureau claqua et Altaïr se fendit d'un sourire qui fit déglutir Cécile d'horreur. Ce qui venait de se passer était une putain de merde, elle en était persuadée. Elle ne savait pas encore jusqu'à quel point ni comment ça allait tourner, mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas bon. Instinctivement, elle se recula au fond de son fauteuil, alors qu'il saisissait le coupe-papier pour ouvrir du courrier. La main sur le message codé, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Cécile évitait de poser son regard sur lui.

Elle sursauta quand le coupe-papier se planta dans le bureau, non loin de sa main.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? aboya-t-il. Dégage, va décoder ce message !

Elle soupira d'ennui, lui lançant un regard caustique.

— Tu me prends pour quoi, mon général ? Une sorte de super héroïne capable de tout réaliser ?

Un des sourcils du général se haussa, ironique et menaçant. Cécile accentua son sourire, qu'elle perdit toutefois quand elle entendit la réplique, tendue, prête à se jeter en avant.

— Non. Je te prends pour une prisonnière qui doit me satisfaire si elle ne veut pas voir son fils ainsi que tous ses précieux amis souterrains y passer dans d'atroces souffrances.

— Un jour, je te ferai amèrement regretter d'oser juste penser à lever la main sur mon fils, sur Psyko et sur la Ligue Souterraine.

Altaïr se rejeta sur son fauteuil s'étirant lentement, indifférent aux propos de Cécile qui se sentit perdre son calme à se savoir si peu menaçante. Elle plaqua ses mains sur le bureau pour siffler davantage d'insanités toutes plus vulgaires les unes que les autres et il finit par lever une main autoritaire qui la fit taire.

— Ce sont des menaces ? chuchota-t-il d'un air sadique.

Elle croisa les bras et se détourna, faisant claquer la porte dans un « non, c'est une promesse » qui le fit contempler les poils qui se dressaient sur ses bras, avant d'éclater d'un rire sardonique. Elle avait tout de même emporté avec elle la feuille portant le message codé. Elle prêtait vraiment à rire, cette petite biochimiste.

Ignorant totalement la petite voix intérieure qui lui murmurait que cette promesse, elle la tiendrait tôt ou tard, il décrocha son téléphone pour convoquer son nouveau second, qui avait pris la suite du capitaine Ducan et qui était, tout de même, moins drôle qu'Alex qui avait un sens de l'absurde étrangement rassurant.

Cette trahison lui avait fait mal, c'était certain. Dans ce cri de guerre en faveur de la Ligue Souterraine, Altaïr avait sans le moindre doute reconnu Alex. Il n'avait pas changé d'un iota. C'était toujours ce maniaque de l'explosif au physique impressionnant, à l'endurance insensée qu'il avait recruté et pris sous son aile, comme un grand frère couverait son cadet. Le général secoua la tête en se balançant sur son fauteuil. Le capitaine avait en quelque sorte tué le père. C'était nécessaire à l'évolution de tout homme. Mais jamais Altaïr n'aurait cru que ça faisait si mal d'être trahi, ni que ça le laisserait si amer. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait poignarder dans le dos au sens figuré – le sens propre était une autre histoire – et il espérait bien que ce serait la dernière. C'était vraiment très désagréable comme sensation. Peine, rage et résignation se démenaient en lui et il n'avait toujours envoyé son rapport au chef d'État-Major. Officiellement, Alexandre Ducan était toujours son second, son capitaine.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'adjudant porte-serviette lui annonça l'arrivée de son second, il autorisa ce dernier à entrer, l'observant se mettre au garde-à-vous, déçu bien malgré lui de noter les différences entre son capitaine et ce colonel.

Personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il n'avait pas respecté la hiérarchie militaire pour choisir son second. Altaïr avait eu beau expliquer, aucun autre haut gradé n'avait admis qu'il préférât évaluer les capacités de son second par lui-même et que le capitaine Ducan méritait bien ce poste, étant infiltré dans la Ligue Souterraine depuis suffisamment longtemps pour en assurer les fonctions, bénéficiant de sa totale confiance.

Et le colonel Priest n'avait ni les cheveux auburn ni la haute et massive silhouette du capitaine Ducan. Il n'avait pas non plus cette flamme de folie furieuse dans les yeux, encore moins ses lunettes hyper rayées, mais qu'il refusait de changer parce que, « vous comprenez, le temps que je m'habitue à y voir correctement, je serai inefficace sur le terrain ».

— Vous m'avez fait demander, mon général ?

— Préparez-vous à partir avec les troupes. Sauf le lieutenant Abille, qui restera avec moi.

— Opération commando, donc ? Objectif ?

— Ramenez-moi June Foehn. Elle a été aperçue en ville, dans un bar à l'angle de l'avenue principale et de la route numéro 4. Traquez-la. Trouvez-la. Ramenez-la-moi.

Le colonel Priest salua avec un « Bien mon général » qui résonna dans le bureau. Puis il se détendit, pour mordiller ses lèvres :

— Puis-je parler, mon général ?

— Allez-y.

— Qu'allez-vous faire pendant ce temps, avec le lieutenant ?

Altaïr fronça les sourcils. En quoi ça concernait un subalterne ? Le colonel secoua la tête, s'excusant de l'irrespect de sa question :

— Mais je suis inquiet, mon général. Des rumeurs enflent à travers la caserne, notamment depuis que le général Crush s'est installée.

— À propos d'une relation amoureuse entre le lieutenant et moi ?

Le colonel déglutit et hocha la tête, un peu effrayé à l'idée de contrarier le général Sévignan. Il se tendit et guetta la réaction violente du général, qui ne vint pourtant pas. Il se contenta d'éclater de rire.

— L'avez-vous bien regardée, récemment, colonel Priest ? La trouvez-vous jolie ?

— Je… Non, mais… Je veux dire…

— Elle n'est ni belle, ni attirante, pas même un peu allumeuse. Peu de chances que j'entretienne une quelconque relation avec elle. Quoique je n'aie nullement à justifier mes décisions devant vous, colonel, sachez que je la garde à mes côtés parce qu'elle a une mission assignée et qu'elle n'est pas à niveau pour une opération commando telle que la capture de June Foehn.

— Pourquoi ne pas la rétrograder, alors ? La faire quitter Reshiram ?

Altaïr laissa un silence outré s'installer. Ce colonel commençait à prendre ses aises avec lui et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'y avait bien qu'Alex et cette idiote de Cécile qui avaient le droit de lui manquer de respect ainsi. Les autres devaient rester à leur place.

— Pour la remplacer par qui ?

C'était une question purement rhétorique et le colonel Priest le savait. Cécile Abille, cette pistonnée, avait certes bénéficié d'un énorme coup de pouce pour entrer dans le commando d'élite, mais il se trouvait qu'elle avait certaines capacités en chimie que les autres n'avaient pas. Quand on savait que le régiment de Carmin-sur-Mer abritait un des laboratoires les plus secrets de l'armée, il paraissait plus sensé que Reshiram possède sa propre chimiste dans ses rangs.

Et c'était une bourrine, elle manquait de la subtilité nécessaire pour faire partie des escouades de renseignement. Le général Sévignan avait lourdement insisté pour qu'elle soit intégrée à Reshiram, affirmant que pour les capacités physiques, il serait toujours temps de l'entraîner quand elle serait présente. Elle avait progressé, depuis les quelques mois qu'elle était dans l'armée, mais pas assez pour atteindre le niveau d'élite de Reshiram. Ce n'était qu'une femme, après tout. Et pas une de celles destinées au combat. Qu'elle retourne dans un laboratoire et qu'elle arrête de prendre la place de gens plus doués qu'elle !

— Maintenant que mon soi-disant attrait pour le lieutenant est résolu, allez me chercher cette fichue furtive !

— Bien reçu, mon général.

La porte se ferma délicatement et Altaïr fit pivoter son bureau vers la fenêtre, pour observer la cour, où Cécile marchait d'un pas pressé, en direction de l'accès au sous-sol, sa blouse blanche de scientifique tarée volant derrière elle.

La blouse noire était le symbole le plus visible de la Ligue Souterraine, comme il avait pu en juger en voyant ces déchets sur le champ de bataille. Comme elle devait haïr ce contraste, le fait de devoir porter une blouse blanche en plus de la cordelette de chanvre.

_« Non, c'est une promesse »_. Il adorait les promesses. Surtout celles de cette trempe. Et étrangement, il avait bien envie de tout miser sur l'accomplissement de celle-ci, terrifiante et démoniaque.

* * *

><p>La blouse pendait sur un portemanteau, comme le reste de ses vêtements dont elle s'était débarrassée le temps de prendre une douche rapide dans les vestiaires. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps, sur lequel elle ne portait pas le moindre regard, elle le connaissait déjà mieux que personne. Ses deux tatouages, sa cicatrice sur le ventre, déjà rongée par la nécrose, la peau craquelée de ses cuisses, preuve qu'elle avait donné naissance à un enfant sans correctement traiter sa peau.<p>

Son corps était meurtri et elle le savait. Des marques violacées dévoraient son dos et ses cuisses, alors que d'autres plus jaunâtres, n'étaient en aucun cas dues à son combat contre les dresseurs souterrains, contre Neko. Les coups de la dresseuse furtive, s'ils faisaient bien plus mal que ceux de Psyko, ne laissaient presque pas de marques, habitude prise à force d'être discrète et de devoir passer inaperçue. Cécile jura entre ses dents serrées quand ses doigts effleurèrent une plaie mal cicatrisée et encore à vif, preuve que le général n'aimait pas beaucoup les grandes gueules. Elle avait appris à se taire à force de se faire taper dessus et chaque jour, elle se rappelait douloureusement son passé de femme battue. Comment avait-elle pu laisser cette situation se reproduire ?

Cécile finit par rouvrir les paupières, pour tenter de se dérober à la nausée qui lui montait au souvenir des doigts de Sévignan se glissant dans son pantalon. Elle en frissonnait sous la douche, sentant ses poils ne pas se dresser, alourdis par l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau. Ce désir mal placé la dérangeait, elle avait l'impression de se salir en éprouvant de telles choses pour le connard en uniforme, même s'il était bel homme. Elle avait l'impression de salir ses idéaux et ses croyances, en se rappelant de ces doigts qui griffaient son tatouage, et elle, au milieu de ça, qui ne se débattait pas, pas vraiment, pas avec assez de vigueur pour que ce soit souligné.

Elle recracha un peu d'eau, passa une main sur son visage pour reprendre ses esprits et elle sortit enfin de sous la douche, calmée. S'ébrouant, elle remarqua que ses cheveux avaient poussé et qu'il faudrait qu'elle refasse sa couleur, un de ses secrets les mieux gardés. Elle avait des cheveux blancs depuis ses dix-sept ans et ne les assumait pas. Elle n'était pas mieux qu'Artik et ses vingt-trois ans perpétuels.

Elle soupira encore en se séchant soigneusement, baissant les yeux sur son corps pour examiner son escarre. Elle détestait cette horreur mais cette horreur lui rappelait combien elle haïssait Sévignan et combien éprouver le moindre sentiment positif pour cet horripilant général était à bannir. Elle se glissa rapidement dans ses vêtements en frissonnant et lentement, elle attrapa la cordelette de chanvre, la faisant passer sur ses doigts, s'étonnant de la sentir si douce. Cet idiot prenait même la peine de travailler le chanvre ? Se donnait-il réellement tout ce mal juste pour donner un sentiment d'appartenance à ses hommes, pour qu'ils se regroupent sous ses couleurs ? Elle devait admettre – faire abstraction de sa mauvaise foi était dur – qu'il était un excellent meneur d'hommes et que dans d'autres conditions, elle aurait pu prendre plaisir à le suivre. Comme elle prendrait plaisir à l'étrangler avec cette corde…

Cécile enfila son débardeur noir qui remontait sur ventre, couvrant juste assez sa nécrose, quoiqu'elle tente de faire pour qu'il ne remonte pas – passer à la taille au-dessus l'agaçait un peu, même si c'était juste une question de muscle – ainsi que ses plaques militaires et son pantalon, délaissant sa blouse, qui était trop blanche à son goût. Elle avait l'horrible impression de voler celle de Prof à chaque fois et avait du mal à se dire que tous les scientifiques portaient ce genre de vêtements. Quand elle travaillait à la Gédublé SARL, elle avait fait un caprice pour que sa blouse soit aussi noire que celles des dresseurs souterrains, même bien avant de rejoindre la Ligue.

Elle sursauta en entendant un bruit de pas s'approcher et elle n'eut pas le temps d'enfiler son pantalon que déjà la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrait.

Elle ne se tourna pas vers les nouveaux arrivants, préférant les laisser s'installer au niveau des patères sans se soucier d'eux, ayant compris au son des voix qui échangeaient des rires qu'il s'agissait d'hommes. C'était plutôt courant que les femmes et les hommes se trouvent dans les mêmes vestiaires. Elle avait aussi appris à s'asseoir sur sa pudeur.

— T'es plutôt bien foutue, lança une voix grivoise qu'elle identifia comme celle du second de Crush.

— Et c'est chasse gardée, répliqua Cécile d'une voix fatiguée.

Elle aimait tellement mieux la Ligue Souterraine que cette ambiance lourdingue qui consistait à traiter de filles faciles toutes celles qui passaient, belles ou pas, bien fichues ou pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas spécialement jolie ou bien foutue, mieux que personne puisqu'elle vivait avec elle-même depuis un sacré paquet d'années. Ni laide ni jolie.

Ce genre de réflexions, en plus d'être vraiment agaçant, avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Ça lui rappelait qu'elle n'était plus dans la Ligue Souterraine, où elle était considérée par tous comme étant un homme à vagin, ça lui rappelait que tous ces moments de tranquillité s'étaient évanouis.

— On sait. Ça doit être facile comme boulot, être la putain du général Sévignan.

— Je ne suis pas sa putain, je suis sa recrue.

La correction était aussi futile qu'enfantine. Elle le savait. Le bruit de l'eau coulant toujours dans la douche qu'elle avait délaissée lui apparut soudain comme déplacé. Elle se retint de déglutir sous la peur. Il ne s'agissait pas, comme dans le mess, de simples soldats à peine arrivés. Ceux-là étaient des hommes aguerris. Les soldats d'élite de Crush étaient tous entraînés et trop forts pour elle. Plus agiles, ils pouvaient la maîtriser facilement au moindre faux pas, au moindre écart de langage, même le plus infime. Et elle ne tenait pas à les affronter, elle n'était simplement pas de taille et ça aussi, elle le savait.

— Il paraît que tu as remis en place la bleusaille ? C'est gentil de faire notre boulot mais… Comment dire ça… Spiritomb gère ses hommes sans avoir besoin de l'aide d'une putain pistonnée.

Cécile se tendit en captant la voix aigre. Elle était vraiment dans la merde. Mais pourquoi avait-elle choisi de prendre une douche pour tenter de se débarrasser du contact malsain des mains du connard en uniforme de son corps, plutôt qu'aller dans le labo ? Là-bas, elle aurait eu une chance de vaincre, peut-être, proche de ses poisons, et encore. Elle doutait tout de même de sa capacité de réaction.

Ici, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que profil bas face aux rivaux de son commando, de son général, face à ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de Tony, de Nico, d'Alex, d'Altaïr. Elle retint un soupir excédé envers elle-même. Comme si c'était le moment de chanter mentalement les louanges de ce connard en uniforme.

Elle sentit un des gars s'approcher, Ivanov, celui qui était en charge des « tortures de routine » de Split. C'était un type sadique qui ne faisait mal que pour faire mal, contrairement à sa supérieure qui le faisait pour obéir aux ordres, elle. Ln se demandait souvent lequel des deux était le plus horrible. Et comme elle détestait Crush, elle finissait toujours par conclure que c'était elle la plus horrible.

— Moi je me demande si les rumeurs sont vraies. Est-ce que le général Sévignan fait vraiment une boucherie à chaque fois qu'il–

Cécile, interrompant le tortionnaire, se dégagea de la main qui caressait ses cheveux, visiblement décidée à appuyer sur sa nuque pour la plaquer douloureusement et le nez en premier contre le mur, lui coupant ainsi toute retraite. Elle se tourna finalement vers les autres, qu'elle fusilla des yeux.

— Ne me touchez pas, c'est chasse gardée.

— Où est ton ruban ? N'est-ce pas ainsi qu'il fait ?

Elle ricana.

— Il ne me semble pas avoir dit être la propriété du général Sévignan.

— C'est moche de mentir.

La moue de l'homme fit rire les autres qui s'approchèrent encore.

— Mais bon, puisque c'est chasse gardée…

En captant leurs regards pleins de violence, elle recula contre le mur. Le heurta. Ils allaient sûrement la tabasser, histoire de faire passer le message à Reshiram. Un de leurs nouveaux à l'infirmerie signifiait que la dernière arrivée dans ce commando devait l'y rejoindre. C'était ainsi, c'était immuable. Une histoire de rivalité pour savoir lequel des deux commandos était le plus compétent. C'était ridicule. Elle ferma les yeux et regretta de ne pas avoir pu prendre son poison antidouleur, à cause de son autre précieux liquide effaçant la fatigue.

Elle ouvrit subitement les paupières. C'était ça ! L'accentuation de son désir pour le connard en uniforme ne venait pas d'un quelconque problème mental, c'était simplement un des effets secondaires de son poison influençant sur la sensation de fatigue. Elle se revit adresser des avertissements à Psyko à propos de ça, quand elle lui avait offert son flacon et retint un énième sourire.

Rassurée, ayant follement envie de narguer June et ses idées loufoques, Cécile encaissa difficilement un puissant direct du droit qui lui tomba durement sur l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, elle se força à rester aussi droite que possible. Une poigne puissante la saisit par les cheveux, la jetant à terre et les carreaux froids du sol du vestiaire la glacèrent jusqu'au sang. Elle détestait se sentir si impuissante mais n'avait pas d'autre choix. Esquisser la moindre réplique serait mourir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, serrant ses mains sur sa nuque pour se protéger un peu, elle s'efforça de ne pas gémir sous les coups brutaux qui lui tombaient dessus.

Les paupières serrées, elle entendit un premier gémissement étranglé et elle s'étonna, persuadée d'avoir retenu chaque son du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Le son écœurant d'un visage s'explosant contre un mur lui confirma que le gémissement ne venait pas d'elle. L'eau s'était arrêtée. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir les trois autres hommes trembler face à Altaïr.

— Il a glissé dans l'escalier, affirma le général en désignant l'homme qui gisait en se tenant le visage. Et avec lui, il a entraîné mon lieutenant. Dégagez.

Heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte – le général Sévignan n'était pas réputé pour sa tendresse avec les ennemis de son commando – les soldats de Crush récupérèrent leur ami et s'en allèrent sans jeter de regard en arrière, alors que Cécile s'asseyait sur le sol, tremblant de froid, portant sur Altaïr un regard difficile à identifier. Il s'approcha et lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit pour se relever.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en la regardant attentivement.

— Même pas mal, grimaça-t-elle douloureusement.

— Va t'habiller maintenant, asséna-t-il. On n'a pas idée de se faire tabasser en étant à moitié nue, c'est _indécent_.

Elle fila sans demander son reste jusqu'à son pantalon et sa veste, les enfilant, alors qu'il sortait pour lui permettre de conserver un minimum de dignité – alors que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle l'avait sacrifiée. Elle sourit en enfilant la blouse blanche. Parfois, il avait quand même des attitudes de gentleman qui ne seyaient pas du tout à ce qu'il était en réalité.

Elle rattacha ses cheveux noués en secouant la tête. Elle devait remercier ces types. Ils lui avaient permis de faire la part des choses et de s'expliquer ce truc inexplicable qu'elle avait ressenti, coincée dans le bureau de Sévignan, dans ses bras. C'était pas elle. C'était son poison. Et June avait tort. C'était tellement fabuleux qu'elle avait envie de rire et de danser et de chanter.

Effaçant sa bonne humeur quand elle arriva près du général, qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, elle haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi était-il venu la chercher d'ailleurs ? Ce fut salvateur comme initiative, mais c'était également un peu étrange. Elle observa son profil, alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux, fixant le mur.

— On a un problème.

— Si seulement c'était juste un, grogna-t-elle d'une voix inintelligible.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne retenant pas un demi-sourire, puis il lança :

— Le scientifique boutonneux est persuadé que nous avons une liaison.

— Oui, et ?

— On risque d'avoir besoin de lui.

— Oui, et ? répéta-t-elle craintivement.

— Ça signifie qu'on va devoir simuler un attachement particulier devant lui.

Cécile sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

— Ah non, ça, c'est pas un problème, mon général, c'est une putain de saloperie.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Faire semblant d'être attachée à ce connard autrement que par cette cordelette de chanvre et ces pulsions qui l'animaient – elle ne parlait pas de désir, elle avait résolu ce problème, c'était son poison – n'allait pas être chose aisée, même si elle pouvait être une bonne actrice par moments. La preuve, Neko y avait cru quand elle avait dit trahir. Assez pour vouloir la tuer. Ln allait finir par tout perdre dans cette histoire.

Le général se redressa et lui tourna le dos. Elle foudroya sa nuque d'un regard haineux. Il s'arrêta de marcher pour se tourner vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que je te siffle ?

Finalement, elle retirait toutes les pensées positives qu'elle avait pu avoir pour lui. Il était moisi jusqu'à l'os.

* * *

><p>— Je suis amoureux, Ln.<p>

— Je suis pas libre, plaisanta Cécile en aidant Split à se redresser sur sa couchette pour lui donner un peu d'eau et de nourriture.

Il secoua la tête et ricana d'un rire éraillé, tentant du mieux qu'il le pouvait d'accompagner les gestes de son ancienne camarade. Il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de se mouvoir sans aide. C'était presque insultant, quand il se souvenait des chasses à l'homme endiablées qu'il avait connues. S'il sortait de là vivant mais incapable de bouger, il n'aurait plus qu'à demander à Éra de l'achever. Quoiqu'elle serait capable de le laisser vivre pour l'emmerder.

— Bon sang, t'as vraiment un humour de merde. Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu, avant. Ça m'arrive souvent de réaliser que je suis passé à côté de pas mal de choses, ces temps-ci. C'est un peu effrayant.

Il toussa et tâtonna pour trouver la main de la traîtresse, pour sentir un peu de chaleur humaine qu'elle lui offrit, un peu hésitante. Il haleta.

— Je sens que ma fin approche. Alors, je voulais le dire à quelqu'un, avant de mourir. Je suis amoureux. Et. Et je crois que je peux accepter que tu aimes Sévignan. Et voire même comprendre.

— Un rival ?

La voix faussement outrée de Cécile dissimula avec habileté la grimace qu'elle faisait à l'idée qu'elle pût être amoureuse de Sévignan. Cependant, elle n'oubliait pas que Split était persuadé – par sa faute – que c'était le cas. Elle arracha sa main à celles de Split pour se déplacer et continuer ses soins, alors qu'il soupirait et enchaînait :

— Non. Mais je peux accepter. Je n'ai pas choisi non plus et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais tombé amoureux d'une autre personne que l'être humain qu'Artik déteste le plus.

— T'es sûr que tu ne parles pas d'Altaïr, là ?

Pour masquer le choc qu'elle ressentait face à cette nouvelle, Cécile n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire de l'humour qu'elle savait chancelant. Split et Aura. Alors celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vue venir. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. C'était un peu comme la pire ironie du sort, comme si elle finissait vraiment par tomber amoureuse du connard en uniforme, à la différence que Split n'était jamais passé entre les mains tortionnaires d'Aura. Elle secoua la tête.

— Je suis sur le cul.

— Et moi donc, commenta Split. Quand je l'ai réalisé, ça m'a fait un choc, je dois bien l'admettre. Et je comprends ta situation. À moindre échelle. Parce que moi, je suis amoureux d'une folle et toi d'une erreur de la nature. Mais, hélas, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, même si parfois, il vaudrait mieux.

— J'te l'fais pas dire, grommela Cécile en pensant à Psyko.

C'était son idée la plus vaseuse, celle-là. Tomber amoureuse de Psyko. Elle avait en plus promis à sa Flamme de le protéger pour qu'il lui revienne. Quelle connerie. Ondine n'avait pas compris que pour elle, protéger Psyko signifiait avant tout le protéger de Sévignan. Ce connard ferait tout pour se venger de l'humiliation qu'il avait subie en perdant face à Psyko pendant la bataille, pour lui rendre le coup de genou sûrement très douloureux qu'il avait reçu en torturant le dresseur souterrain. Ça lui permettrait de passer ses nerfs, d'emmerder Artik et de la faire souffrir. Elle ne le tolèrerait pas.

— Si Artik l'apprend, il viendra m'achever en personne. J'espère qu'Éra a pensé à lui dire que j'ai retrouvé celle qu'il cherche.

— Tu lui diras toi-même quand il défoncera la porte pour te récupérer, sourit Ln.

— Tu y crois bien plus que moi et c'est toi qui as trahi.

Ln secoua la tête.

— Je pensais que tu avais compris qu'en fait, je ne suis pas contre vous. Pas votre alliée, mais pas votre ennemie. J'ai juste un général abruti à protéger et je le ferai en dépit de tout le reste.

Il y eut un silence et Split cligna des yeux. Il semblait choqué de ce qu'il entendait.

— Bon sang, Ln, tu me mens. Je m'en aperçois seulement maintenant, parce que dans cette phrase, tu disais la vérité. Et le reste c'est un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?

Cécile se redressa vivement, comme si elle s'était brûlée, il tenta de la retenir et ne put saisir que son poignet, sur lequel il tira pour la ramener vers lui. Elle se débattit et finit par retomber dans les bras de Split dans sa couchette. Elle observa ses yeux à présent recouverts d'une pellicule blanche et cligna les siens. Quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide tomber sur son visage. Des larmes. Il hoqueta de surprise. Et la lâcha.

— Dans quelle mesure me mens-tu, Ln ? souffla-t-il.

— Sur toute la ligne, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix vacillante. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Comprends-moi. Tu m'as entendue dans ma plus pure vérité. Je dois protéger Altaïr Sévignan au péril de ma vie et je le ferai, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

— Je ne comprends plus rien.

— Et c'est tant mieux. Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tout ce que je te dirais pourrait passer tes lèvres lors d'une séance de tortures et je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

Elle se redressa alors qu'il hochait la tête, pensif.

— Le sait-il ? Le sait-il que tu joues un jeu dangereux ?

— Qui ?

— Sévignan.

— Lui encore moins que les autres.

Perdu sous le flot d'informations, n'arrivant pas à les remettre en place correctement, Split laissa Ln s'éloigner alors que la porte claquait durement. Toute cette histoire allait mal se finir, il en avait l'intime conviction.

* * *

><p>Pensive, en train de se balancer sur la chaise de son bureau en contemplant la feuille, le regard dans le vague, Ln se demanda pourquoi elle s'entêtait autant, avant de se souvenir que c'était parce qu'elle voulait l'achever de ses mains. Se tuer la santé pour pouvoir parvenir à ses objectifs, c'était la moindre des choses. Puisque de toute façon, elle allait mourir.<p>

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était pouvoir trouver la formule de l'antidote avant la mort. Elle pourrait l'envoyer à Prof. Elle était sûre qu'il saurait le réaliser et qu'il saurait sauver son fils.

Une semaine. Une semaine, déjà, qu'elle retournait la feuille dans tous les sens, sans arriver à découvrir la signification de ce message. Et Altaïr commençait à s'impatienter mais elle n'était pas une putain d'héroïne, elle ne pouvait pas trouver toutes les réponses. Et Léo n'en avait pas plus, il n'y avait aucune logique algorithmique derrière ce code. Leurs deux esprits scientifiques, leurs calculs, leurs machines ne pouvaient pas résoudre cette énigme, c'était impossible.

Elle ne sursauta même pas quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle s'y attendait à présent. Elle leva juste les yeux pour contempler June.

— Toi, t'as vraiment envie de griller ma couverture. T'es au courant que Sévignan a lancé tous ses hommes sur tes traces ?

— Bien sûr, sourit la tueuse à gages. Autrui m'a prévenue dans la minute. Ça pimente un peu la situation.

Ln fit claquer sa langue en se levant, baissant le son de sa musique, alors que June pinçait les lèvres en contemplant la cordelette de chanvre sur les vêtements civils. Cécile suivit son regard et la défia d'un haussement de sourcils de dire quoique ce soit, avant de se déplacer jusqu'à la cuisine pour attraper une assiette de crêpes et du café.

— J'la trouve suffisamment salée comme ça, la situation. Ça ne va pas m'aider si tu te mets en travers de mon plan, June.

— Dis donc, tu sais à qui tu t'adresses, gamine ?

La voix hautaine, suintante de mépris, fit se dresser les poils de Cécile sur sa nuque. Bon sang qu'elle détestait qu'on lui parle de cette façon. Neko et Cash parlaient ainsi parfois et c'était horripilant. Adjectif destiné à l'ensemble de la famille visiblement. Elle secoua la tête.

— Excuse-moi, je… Je suis un peu nerveuse.

June se laissa tomber dans le canapé et lui sourit.

— Je me doute, je plaisantais, je voulais juste te détendre un peu. Sérieusement, Cécile, je suis de plus en plus inquiète pour toi.

— Ne le sois pas.

— Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit ?

Cécile se laissa tomber dans le canapé à côté de June et posa ses pieds sur la table, avec une petite pensée pour Artik qui aurait de l'urticaire juste à la regarder faire.

— Je l'ai fait. Et j'ai conclu que tu avais tort. Comment va Prof ?

— Il se remet. Tu ne me demandes des nouvelles que de lui ?

— Oui, affirma Ln. Les autres, j'ai pas envie de savoir…

— Alors tu la vis bien, la haine que ressent ma sœur pour toi ?

— Absolument pas. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Qu'elle me déteste de toutes ses forces, plutôt qu'elle se jette dans les griffes d'Altaïr. Je ne le supporterai pas.

— La jalousie est un vilain défaut, ricana June en s'attirant une œillade blasée.

— Tu vas plaisanter longtemps avec ça ?

— Oui, rayonna June. C'est tellement drôle. Bon, sinon, tu t'en sors avec ce message codé ?

À peine surprise, Cécile secoua la tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que June fût au courant si rapidement, mais la tueuse à gages avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur les événements.

Bien sûr que non, elle ne s'en sortait pas, elle n'était pas cryptographe, elle était biochimiste. Pourquoi les gens s'entêtaient-ils à penser que parce qu'elle était géniale dans son domaine, ça voulait dire qu'elle l'était partout ? Elle grogna. June s'empara du morceau de papier sur le bureau.

— Ah mais c'est tout à fait normal. C'est un code remixé de trois langages différents, réservés aux professionnels du vol, de l'espionnage et du meurtre, c'était parfaitement impossible que tu y arrives. Même moi, il me faudra plusieurs jours pour traduire ça.

— Je crois que tu voulais dire « il me faudrait », June.

La tueuse à gages secoua la tête.

— Non, je vais te traduire ce papier pour toi.

— Tssss. Tu n'as pas à t'impliquer là-dedans, Sévignan est ton ennemi autant que le mien, voire même plus compte tenu de ce qu'il veut faire à ta sœur.

L'aînée de Neko lui offrit un sourire éblouissant.

— Tu sous-estimes Juliane, elle n'est pas bête au point de se faire prendre ! Quant à moi… Je l'aime bien, le général Sévignan. Il est touchant avec son idée fixe d'épurer le pays des cruels criminels, alors qu'il devrait se mettre aux arrêts tout seul. C'est amusant de jouer au jeu du Médhyèna avec lui. Et ce serait moins drôle s'il se faisait assassiner. Fuir sans être poursuivi perd un peu de sa saveur, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ordinateur de Cécile sonna, signalant une demande de vidéoconférence. Elle se tourna vers l'écran et de nouveau vers June, ne rencontrant que du vide. La tueuse à gages avait disparu, emportant avec elle la feuille portant le message codé.

— Merde. Quelle conne. C'est de famille, l'obstination ! s'énerva Cécile en acceptant la visioconférence.

Elle sourit quand elle croisa le regard de Tony Floret, son visage adolescent éclairé par un sourire. En arrière-plan, Nico boudait dans son coin, plus qu'éteint depuis que Drake n'était pas rentré. Elle leur adressa un signe de la main, remarquant qu'ils étaient encore au régiment. Elle reconnaissait la salle de repos.

— Hey, Tony, Nicolas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— On a obtenu une perm', sourit Tony. Alors on se demandait si ça te tentait de sortir avec nous !

— C'est qui « nous » ? grimaça Cécile.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de sympathiser avec les mecs de Reshiram, mais bien malgré elle, elle adorait Tony et Nicolas. Le premier était un garçon joyeux et un peu bête, un peu brute, le deuxième était un double de Drake, en encore plus absurde.

— Bah, on pensait emmener le général avec nous. Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien contre.

Captant le regard culpabilisateur de Cécile, Tony sourit d'un air crétin.

— Je plaisante. Non, nous c'est Nico, Joric et moi.

Elle hocha la tête. Pas d'Altaïr ? C'était le bon plan. Le très bon plan. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas avoir à sortir en civil avec lui. Elle grimaça.

— J'ai une question technique, les mecs.

— Ouais ? demanda Nico en levant les yeux vers elle.

Elle hésita. Puis se lança :

— La cordelette, on doit la porter, quand on est en civil ?

— Seulement si le cœur t'en dit.

Ils coupèrent la conversation et elle commença à se préparer pour les rejoindre au régiment, puisque tous étaient là-bas. Elle aussi était en permission – assignée chez elle, bien entendu, sauf si elle était accompagnée – et retourner à proximité du connard en uniforme la répugnait. Pas quand elle était en repos, merde.

Elle haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il sera sûrement dans son bureau, alors elle pouvait se rendre dans la salle de repos sans le moindre problème et sans le moindre risque de le croiser.

* * *

><p>— Eh merde.<p>

Son soupir fit tout de même redresser la tête de trois des hommes de Reshiram, notamment Altaïr qui, assis sur une table, jouait à un jeu de cartes avec certains de ses subordonnés.

— Bah, lieutenant, je ne vous savais pas si consciencieuse pour venir même un jour de perm'.

— Vous savez, mon général, je ne peux plus me passer de votre présence.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se mit à rougir, dans un moment aussi importun et elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'il retournait à sa partie de cartes sans plus se soucier d'elle. Enfin. N'importe quel militaire pourrait penser ça, mais elle notait qu'il avait perdu un peu d'attention pour son jeu et qu'il se concentrait bien plus pour entendre sa voix et savoir ce qu'elle faisait en ces lieux.

Soupirant davantage encore, elle rejoignit Tony et Nico, leur adressant un pâle sourire.

— Oh la tronche, quoi, se gaussa Tony. Tu faisais quoi, avant de venir ?

— Je me détendais en lisant un traité sur les poisons neurotoxiques, c'est-à-dire les poisons de Séviper et d'Arbok, de Rapion et de–

— Tu te faisais chier, en fait, commenta Nico en l'interrompant.

Ln tira une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus, face au général, pour ne pas rater le moindre mouvement de son bourreau. Rapidement lui aussi se déplaça, n'aimant visiblement pas l'idée de lui tourner le dos. Ils échangèrent un regard pendant qu'elle répondait :

— Les poisons, ça me passionne, Nico. Ça signifie que j'aime lire ce genre de choses. D'autant plus que ce fichu traité s'oppose à la deuxième partie de ma thèse et que je n'aime pas qu'on me contredise sur mon domaine.

Nico lui tapota la tête d'un air compatissant, tandis que Tony secouait la tête, hilare.

— Ça doit te ruiner le moral de constater que tu avais tort.

— Je n'avais pas tort, ce traité est bourré d'incohérences, bougonna Ln en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. Si j'avais le temps, j'enverrais un e-mail salé à l'auteur de ce torchon, mais comme je suis sur une mission, ces temps-ci, j'ai autre chose à faire.

— Une mission ? Et on est pas au courant ? Depuis quand ai-je été remplacé dans le cœur de mon général par une fille ?

Théâtral, Tony s'étendit sur la table pour feindre une agonie longue et douloureuse, à grand renfort de gémissements exagérés, alors que Cécile éclatait de rire, véritablement amusée par le jeune adjudant. Même Altaïr, au bout de la pièce, semblait se retenir de sourire face aux singeries de Tony.

— Elle a plus de seins que toi, rétorqua Nico en tirant la langue. Ça inspire plus confiance.

— C'est diablement injuste, trancha Tony, le rire dans les yeux. GÉNÉRAL ! Ô GÉNÉRAL, JE PENSAIS ÊTRE VOTRE PRÉFÉRÉ ! Je me sens lésé.

Altaïr plaqua une carte sur la table, rafla la mise, avant de lever la tête vers Tony qui lui tendait une main désespérée.

— Je préfère quand la personne qui me fait une fellation n'a pas de poils autour des lèvres. J'en suis navré pour vous, adjudant Floret.

Cécile hoqueta, manquant de s'étouffer dans son éclat de rire alors que Tony tournait vers elle une tête hallucinée, mi-figue mi-raisin, ne sachant pas trop si son général plaisantait. En temps normal, il évitait de répondre aux blagues de ses hommes, se contentant d'un sourire paternel, les renvoyant illico au travail. Tony finit par arrêter de se poser des questions – après tout, tant mieux si le général riait avec eux du statut de seule femme de Reshiram de cette pauvre Cécile – et Altaïr, au bout de la pièce, s'étira.

— Vous sortez, messieurs ?

— Oui, mon général, répondit Nico. On va aller s'en mettre une petite, ça fait longtemps.

— Ne faites pas trop d'excès si vous sortez avec les emblèmes de Reshiram. On passe déjà pour des fous, n'en rajoutez pas en collant l'étiquette d'alcoolique.

Les trois subordonnés hochèrent la tête en se relevant et quand ils passèrent devant le général, Cécile pria pour qu'il ne l'arrête pas. Peine perdue.

— Lieutenant, vous passerez dans mon bureau demain matin, n'est-ce pas ?

— Quelle heure, mon général ?

— Avant l'entraînement. Donc n'oubliez pas votre tenue, cette fois.

Eh merde. Il allait encore l'achever dans un de ses maudits parcours du combattant. Phyllali allait vraiment finir par haïr être ici, lui qui préférait dormir au soleil. Elle resta longtemps pensive, ne tendant qu'une oreille distraite à la discussion stratégique que Nico et Tony entretenaient avec Joric, qui les avait rejoints elle ne savait quand.

Joric n'était pas membre de Reshiram, c'était l'un des mécaniciens de la base. Cécile et lui avaient passé une partie de leur enfance dans la même garderie, leurs parents travaillant ensemble. Il devait être le seul à savoir, ici, qu'elle avait fait partie de la Ligue Souterraine. Elle avait été étonnée de le retrouver là, se souvenant avec émotion des bêtises qu'ils avaient faites pendant leur enfance, dans l'adolescence. Joric, en plus d'être mécanicien, était un passionné de photographie et, avant de rencontrer le père de son fils, elle avait été la cible préférée de l'objectif de Joric. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue quand elle avait été arrêtée pour piratage informatique.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'ils atteignaient le bar et s'installaient. Elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même quand le serveur vint prendre leur commande. Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux, les libérant et la faisant grommeler.

— T'es chiant, tu vas les emmêler.

— Allez t'es une fille, lâche tes cheveux, profites-en, le général est pas là pour te prendre la tête avec les convenances.

Elle sourit en attrapant la bouteille de soda que le serveur avait déposé devant elle.

— Dites, les mecs… C'était qui le capitaine Ducan, exactement ?

L'ambiance s'alourdit d'un coup et le visage de Nicolas se rembrunit en un dixième de seconde, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le bois de la table. Ln se sentit mal de devoir mettre ce sujet sur le tapis, mais ça finirait par être suspect si elle ne se souciait pas de savoir qui il était. Joric tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle et il ouvrit la bouche. Elle le fit taire d'un regard. Les autres ne devaient certainement pas savoir qu'elle avait connu Drake.

Elle écouta Nico prendre la parole, d'abord à contrecœur, dressant un portrait parfaitement professionnel du capitaine Ducan. Respectueux de la hiérarchie, d'un sérieux exemplaire en mission, faisant attention à la cohésion de l'équipe et obéissant aux ordres avec minutie.

Puis, doucement, Nico s'enflamma, expliquant la passion d'Alex pour le sommeil, affirmant qu'il passait son temps à dormir pendant les pauses en mission et que ça faisait enrager le général Sévignan, qui tentait toujours de trouver des façons de le réveiller plus extravagantes, que ces deux-là avaient des liens très forts. Ça rendait la trahison de Drake plus douloureuse encore pour les membres de Reshiram, qui n'avaient pas été là pour contredire ce que Lev' avait hurlé à Drake, les coups de pieds qu'elle lui avait mis dans le cul. Cécile déglutit difficilement. Altaïr avait raison, ça sentait le complot à plein nez et, sans le moindre doute, éloigner le capitaine Ducan de son général, pour affaiblir la cohésion de Reshiram, faisait partie du plan.

Elle trouvait ça triste. Sincèrement. Ces hommes étaient ses ennemis, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp – ils l'ignoraient, mais c'était la réalité des choses – et pourtant, elle se sentait proche d'eux, comme elle était proche de Drake. Et il y avait des points communs entre Reshiram et la Ligue Souterraine, bien plus que le connard en uniforme ne le pensait d'ailleurs, à la différence que la Ligue Souterraine avait réussi à bâtir une solidarité assez incroyable, quand on réalisait les lois individualistes qui la régissaient.

Cécile éclata de rire au récit d'une anecdote à propos de Drake avant de tourner la tête pour observer le bar où ils avaient élu domicile pour la soirée. Les serveurs étaient mignons et propres sur eux, la musique agréable. Son regard passa sur la porte des toilettes qui battait, puis elle revint le long des tables et leurs banquettes de cuir rouge, sur les lustres suspendus qui diffusaient une lumière un peu verte et elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait d'accepter cette invitation.

— C'était marrant, continuait Nico, quand il essayait d'asseoir son autorité de capitaine pendant nos parties de jeu en ligne. Il semblait persuadé que son grade lui conférait le même pouvoir qu'un maître de guilde ! On le rembarrait tout le temps et il nous le faisait payer en entraînement, c'était une vraie boucherie. Le général arrêtait pas de nous engueuler, on a même passé plusieurs jours en zonzon, à cause de ça.

— Bah, répliqua Cécile, qui n'a pas fait quelques jours en zonzon n'est pas vraiment membre de Reshiram, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, et Joric avala une gorgée de son verre, son regard passant sur chacun d'entre eux avec attention. Il n'était pas très familier avec toutes les traditions inhérentes à Reshiram. Ce commando était seulement connu pour être le plus uni, il en avait eu des échos à force de réparer des véhicules, mais c'était tout. Tony soupira :

— Je me demande ce qu'a fait le général, à ses débuts dans Reshiram, pour aller en zonzon.

— C'était avant, affirma Cécile. Il a fait quelques jours de trou avant d'entrer dans Reshiram. Il a tiré a bout portant avec un SIG-551 sur un de ses camarades d'unité.

Les trois autres grimacèrent et Cécile éclata de rire.

— C'étaient des balles à blanc. Ça l'a tellement déçu qu'il s'est jeté sur son camarade pour le finir à la main. Ça n'a pas vraiment plu au général de brigade qui gérait son unité, qui l'a alors blâmé, l'a mis au trou et lui a demandé de rejoindre Reshiram à sa sortie.

— Comment tu sais tout ça ? s'étonna Joric.

— Confidences sur l'oreiller ? plaisanta Cécile. Non, je suis accréditée secret défense, les mecs. C'était dans son dossier.

Un silence plana.

— Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as consulté les dossiers du général, grommela Nico. Je sens que ce n'est pas net.

— Ça ne l'est pas, confirma la biochimiste en avalant une gorgée de son soda.

D'autant plus que cette histoire ne figurait pas dans les dossiers du général de brigade. Elle ne la tenait pas plus d'Altaïr, le jour où il se mettrait à lui raconter des souvenirs de ses classes, elle le ferait directement interner pour folie furieuse.

Elle se leva. Ils la contemplèrent fixement, alors qu'elle délaissait sa veste sur son morceau de banquette, pensant bien à empocher discrètement son Pokédex pour ne pas l'abandonner aux premières mains curieuses qui traînaient. Le fait qu'elle ait encore un Pokédex civil aurait vite fait de mettre la puce à l'oreille de ses camarades d'unité et il était formellement hors de question pour elle d'attirer l'attention sur ce genre de détails.

— J'vais pisser, lança-t-elle pour répondre aux regards inquisiteurs que lui lançaient ses compagnons.

Nico se leva, faisant mine de l'accompagner.

— Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Je t'accompagne. Tu sais la galanterie, les hommes bons et généreux, ceux que les femmes regrettent de voir disparaître.

— Les ordres du général ?

— Du colonel Priest, en fait, admit Nico en se rasseyant, connaissant parfaitement la pensée de Cécile.

— Je ne suis pas une faible femme, mais c'est gentil de t'être proposé, gentleman.

Elle se détourna avec un sourire, longea le bar et les tables pour arriver devant la porte battante qu'elle poussa avec vigueur. Elle la laissa se refermer et soupira, s'approchant d'un lavabo pour ouvrir l'eau et s'en passer un peu sur le visage. Elle examina ensuite les bleus qu'elle avait dessus et qui commençaient à s'estomper, quoique certains se soient développés à cause du passage à tabac dont elle avait été victime dans les vestiaires. Ça la tuait de l'admettre mais elle devait une fière chandelle à cet abruti de général. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle aurait sans doute eu beaucoup plus mal. Elle s'étira lentement et se retourna, s'asseyant sur le rebord d'un lavabo sec. Elle glissa la main dans la poche de son jeans pour en retirer une fiole de poison, qu'elle ouvrit avant d'appliquer son poignet dessus. Contre le début de douleur. Elle commençait à l'appliquer de plus en plus souvent. Bientôt, elle se serait tellement accoutumée qu'il ne serait plus efficace.

Ne pouvait-elle pas se dépêcher de crever, simplement ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait des gens à protéger coûte que coûte et un général à assassiner, après l'avoir fait chuter de son trône. Il la pensait sur le point de lui céder ? Il pensait qu'elle se débattait avec des sentiments dont elle ne voulait pas ? Il allait apprendre à souffrir et à voir son jeu se retourner contre lui.

Elle redescendit du lavabo après avoir appliqué son poison, qu'elle rangea tranquillement avant de sourire à son reflet, puis de lever les yeux sur le miroir, sans le moindre mouvement de recul.

Ambre contre onyx.

Elle fit claquer sa langue et secoua la tête.

— Je n'avais donc pas rêvé. Bonsoir Artik.

— Bonsoir Ln, répondit la voix grave du dresseur souterrain.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Pas de notes ni de références cette fois-ci, j'ai fait le tour du chapitre et je ne les ai pas vues…<strong>

**Sinon, comme vous pouvez le constater… TADAM ! SURPRIIIIIISE ! Bonsoar Artik, mais dis donc, c'est que personne ne s'attendait à te voir =O**

**Bref. À bientôt =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla insipide pré-chapitre : V**ous vous rendez compte ? Ceux qui ne lisent pas From Hell ne savent où est Artik… Et, bien entendu, ils ne doivent pas savoir =D Ça restera un secret entre nous o/

* * *

><p><em>« La forme la plus extrême de la possession : la destruction. » Gaëtan Brulotte.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 – Colère Noire<strong>

Cécile se déplaça légèrement, Artik sortit de l'ombre où il s'était caché. Elle retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise à le voir si éloigné de lui-même. Ils se scrutèrent quelques instants, les yeux d'Artik passèrent des hématomes constellant son visage, aux plaques militaires qui dépassaient d'un vêtement qu'elle n'aurait jamais porté en temps normal, coururent sur le jeans trop étroit pour elle, s'arrêtèrent sur les chaussures plates mais féminines.

Ln, quant à elle, nota avec tristesse qu'Artik avait les cheveux plats, et gras, qu'il avait des cernes et l'air un peu épuisé, qu'il portait des vêtements noirs, comme à son habitude, mais bien plus passe-partout. Il n'était plus que l'ombre du gothique frimeur qu'elle avait connu. Dans ses yeux brillaient une fureur qu'elle sentait s'apaiser au fur et à mesure qu'il la détaillait et il finit par dire, d'une voix triste :

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, sourit-elle alors qu'elle réalisait que peut-être enfin il appréhendait la portée de sa phrase.

Un silence s'éternisa entre eux puis elle finit par lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il soupira.

— Au début, j'étais venu pour te péter la gueule.

Un deuxième soupir.

— Maintenant, je crois que j'ai juste envie de… Je ne sais pas, en fait. Tu m'as repéré depuis longtemps ?

— Non.

Elle se tourna pour laver ses mains, remontant ses manches et l'observant dans le reflet.

— J'avoue que si la porte des toilettes n'avait pas battu, je ne t'aurais même pas vu. Mais je regardais dans cette direction et personne n'était entré. J'ai soupçonné une technique furtive de Neko ou June, mais ça n'était pas leur style. Il manquait le vent.

— J'ai tout piqué à mon élève, à force de la voir faire, confessa Artik de mauvaise grâce. Mais je ne suis pas un dresseur furtif, alors je m'adapte.

Cécile termina de se laver les mains avec un sourire. Elle s'était attendue à pire. Il était sans doute choqué par l'état de son visage, trop pour déverser sa rage. Trop pudique aussi. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une dispute banale entre deux amis dont les opinions divergeaient. Elle se rendait compte qu'il devait être atteint dans sa fierté, dans sa confiance en elle.

— T'as un appartement dans le coin ? Un endroit où on pourrait se disputer tranquillement ?

Elle hocha la tête et lui communiqua l'adresse de l'appartement que le connard en uniforme lui prêtait, affirmant qu'elle laissait toujours une fenêtre ouverte, un réflexe du Quatuor Infernal. Il sourit. Ferma les yeux en signe qu'il avait compris. Qu'elle allait manger cher quand ils se retrouveront. Elle se détourna.

— Dans quatre-vingt dix minutes, je quitterai le bar, prétextant une grosse fatigue, ou un lever à l'aube pour un briefing. Je serai chez moi exactement treize minutes plus tard.

— Je serai là, prêt à te baffer.

Elle sourit et sortit des toilettes, pensant que ça devenait une sale habitude du Quatuor, de régler ses comptes dans une odeur d'urine croupie. Elle recomposa un masque festif – quoiqu'un peu fatigué – pour rejoindre sa table où ses camarades vidaient déjà leur deuxième tournée. Quand elle s'assit, Tony la contempla, une moue moqueuse sur le visage.

— T'as une tournée de retard, lieutenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais, là-bas ? Tu te touchais ?

— Oh oui, que veux-tu, voir le général jouer aux cartes est un de mes plus grands fantasmes, ironisa-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

— Tu sais que c'est à cause de ce genre de remarques que les gens pensent que vous avez une liaison ? Des imbéciles comme Joric captent mal l'ironie, commenta Nico avec un sourire.

Joric protesta vivement, rosissant, signe que Nicolas avait raison et qu'il n'avait pas saisi le sarcasme. Cécile éclata de rire. Le mécanicien protesta plus vivement encore face à ce rire qu'il trouvait insultant et Tony pouffa avant de le regarder :

— De toute façon, on a tous une liaison avec le général, dans Reshiram. C'est bien connu. Sodomites, partouzeurs, sadomasochistes, pédo-scato-nécrophiles, alcooliques, drogués, on a tout pour plaire !

— Parle pour toi, s'offusqua Cécile. Je bois du soda exclusivement !

Nico secoua la tête en retenant un rire alors que Cécile, fière de sa blague qu'elle savait pourtant très nulle, avalait une gorgée avant de changer de sujet de conversation, baissant la tête d'un air contrit. Elle soupira.

— Vous croyez que c'est à cause de moi que Reshiram n'était pas présent, pour l'affrontement avec la Ligue Souterraine ?

Sa voix basse força les trois autres à se pencher vers elle pour l'entendre mieux. Tony lui donna un coup d'épaules qui la fit partir vers l'avant et Nico secoua la tête une fois de plus, alors que Joric pinçait les lèvres.

— Non, je ne pense pas, répondit l'ami de Drake. Quelque chose me dit que quelqu'un veut punir le général pour une raison qui m'échappe. C'est trop étrange, tout ça. J'ai quelques doutes mais je pense que c'est politique.

— Politique ? s'exclamèrent Cécile et Tony.

Joric ricana.

— Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite d'imbécile… C'est simple : si le général Sévignan cesse de s'illustrer dans des batailles importantes pour le pays, il ne pourra pas atteindre le poste de chef d'État Major. Le général Nérée parle de prendre sa retraite pour retrouver ses quatre filles. Le mieux placé pour lui succéder, c'est le général Sévignan. Donc c'est politique. A-t-il des opposants ?

— Crush, répondit du tac au tac Cécile. Cette salope ne peut pas le voir.

Tony secoua la tête.

— Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque lutte de pouvoir. Le _général_ Crush, insista-t-il en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches, et le général Sévignan ne sont simplement pas compatibles d'un point de vue caractériel.

— Alors qui ? demanda Cécile en ignorant l'avertissement lancé par Tony. Si c'est pas cette pute de Crush – quoi ? Je ne l'aime pas cette garce, je vais pas être hypocrite – si c'est pas elle, alors qui ? Je suis inquiète pour le général.

Tony et Nico pincèrent les lèvres. Eux aussi s'inquiétaient. Suffisamment pour ne pas rappeler une nouvelle fois à Cécile qu'être dans l'armée nécessitait un respect des supérieurs, quels qu'ils soient. Joric fit tourner sa bouteille de bière sur la table. Un silence s'installa entre les comparses alors qu'ils réfléchissaient. Joric finit par s'éclaircir la gorge :

— Ça me regarde peut-être pas mais… Et le colonel Priest ?

— Ben quoi ? demanda Nico.

— Il a tout intérêt à évincer le général Sévignan.

Échange de moues sceptiques. Le colonel Priest était quelqu'un de droit et d'efficace, qui n'avait strictement aucune ambition et qui avait grogné quand il avait été promu second du général. Il ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité. Peu de chances pour qu'il ait un quelconque rapport avec une attaque contre le cid de Reshiram.

— Sinon, il y a ce diplomate dont le nom m'échappe, affirma Nico. Vous savez celui qui a une grosse moustache et pas de cou.

— Ah oui, approuva Cécile. Mais non.

Elle ne développa pas du tout et les trois autres la regardèrent, dépités.

— Merci, avec un tel argumentaire, nous ne pouvons qu'approuver, se moqua Tony d'un air atterré.

— Non, ça peut pas être lui, insista le lieutenant. Franchement, ce mec a moins de couilles que moi. Il déteste le général, mais il n'a pas les tripes nécessaires pour agir de la sorte. Et il est loin d'avoir le cerveau nécessaire pour monter un tel plan.

— Elle marque un point, concéda Joric. Mais ça réduit considérablement la liste des suspects.

— Ça l'anéantit, tu veux dire, soupira Nico en reposant sa bouteille se sentant un peu nauséeux. On devrait en parler au général directement, de ça.

L'ami de Drake dévisagea Tony puis Cécile avant de tourner la tête vers Joric. Cécile fut la première à prendre la parole.

— Il le sait déjà, lança-t-elle.

Elle avala la fin de sa bouteille et se leva, scrutant la salle à la recherche d'un serveur, pour pouvoir payer sa tournée, sentant sur elle trois regards inquisiteurs, qu'elle esquiva jusqu'à pouvoir passer la commande. Le connard en uniforme lui ferait probablement payer cette révélation mais elle pouvait plus que largement en tirer parti. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, ça le couvrait, en plus. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en se retournant. June avait sûrement raison en fin de compte, elle cherchait même des moyens pour le couvrir, afin qu'il puisse la violenter à sa guise.

Elle se rassit et consentit à expliquer, énonçant une question purement rhétorique :

— Sur quoi croyez-vous que je bosse ces temps-ci ?

— Un nouveau poison ? lança stupidement Joric.

Nico et Tony échangèrent un regard et d'un même mouvement, lui assénèrent une tape sur le haut du crâne.

Ln secoua la tête avec un sourire, la nostalgie s'emparant d'elle. Ça lui rappelait ses conversations avec Prof, Artik et Psyko. Elle déglutit en se rappelant qu'Artik était en ville, probablement dans son appartement. Il allait sans doute lui taper dessus sans la moindre hésitation, après avoir attendu deux heures dans son foutoir permanent. Les hommes maniaques avaient aussi un inconvénient : ils supportaient difficilement le bazar des autres.

Elle expliqua ensuite ses avancées, passant sous silence les exploits sanglants et violents d'Altaïr pour épargner ceux qui se trouvaient avec elle – sérieusement, certains détails étaient trop extrêmes pour Aura et Crush, c'était dire combien le connard en uniforme pouvait être gore et sadique quand il le voulait – n'évoqua bien évidemment pas la venue de June ni celle d'Artik. Elle dressa une ébauche détaillée du reste, mettant en exergue les éléments qui avaient amené le général à penser qu'un complot pour le faire tomber était né et bien parti pour réussir.

— Et donc tu cherches qui est responsable ? Mais pourquoi il ne nous en a pas parlé ? soupira Nicolas, véritablement blessé.

— Parce que vous avez autant de subtilité qu'un Donphan dans un magasin de porcelaine et que cette affaire demande un doigté que vous n'avez pas.

— Arrête, tu–

Tony l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et Nico s'enfonça dans son bout de banquette, boudeur. Le premier soupira et posa ses mains à plat sur la table.

— Si le général te fait confiance, Cécile, plus qu'à nous, c'est qu'il a sûrement de bonnes raisons de le faire.

— La dernière fois, il s'est planté, quand même, grommela Nico.

L'évocation du capitaine Ducan eut le mérite de faire planer un silence et Ln fronça les sourcils, se retenant vivement de contredire Nico. Drake avait fait ce qu'il croyait juste, il avait suivi son instinct, fait la part des choses, compris que toute la Ligue Souterraine n'avait pas à payer pour les erreurs d'un seul de ses membres. Le général Sévignan devrait être fier d'avoir su inculquer des valeurs et des principes à Drake, il devrait être fier de voir le grand homme qu'était devenu Alex !

— Je me sens vexée, siffla-t-elle. Es-tu en train d'insinuer que je ne suis pas digne de la confiance que le général met en moi ?

— Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai mis à parvenir à l'obtenir ? s'énerva Nico. Et en quelques mois, tu deviens sa chouchoute ? C'est agaçant !

Tony éclaircit sa gorge et haussa la voix pour calmer les deux amis qui semblaient bien partis pour échanger des mots violents – s'ils s'arrêtaient là. Reshiram était aussi connu pour régler ses problèmes dans des matchs Pokémon musclés – et Joric l'approuva :

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une question de confiance mais de compétences. On aura beau dire et beau faire, on arrive pas à la cheville de Cécile en informatique.

— C'est ça, affirma-t-elle. Le général ne me fait pas plus confiance qu'à vous, au contraire. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas là depuis assez longtemps pour ça. Bref ! Toujours est-il que pour l'instant, je bloque. Je ne sais pas dans quelles directions chercher, je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir qui sont ses ennemis.

Cécile retint un sourire ironique. Elle connaissait Altaïr beaucoup mieux que ses hommes, qui n'avaient pas remarqué la part d'ombre qu'il y avait en lui, ce côté sadique et effrayant. Elle ne retint pas un frisson d'excitation en repensant à ce sourire à faire froid dans le dos mais ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à ça. L'heure tournait. Elle devait faire vite, sinon, Artik allait lui péter la gueule. Déjà qu'il semblait bien parti pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser à coups de pied dans le cul, elle ne comptait pas lui donner de nouvelles raisons de le faire.

Nicolas, à présent qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, se concentra pour réfléchir, détaillant le visage de Tony qui semblait tout aussi concentré que lui. Leur général avait à la fois peu et beaucoup d'ennemis. Des gens qui souhaitaient être à sa place, qui souhaitaient qu'il disparaisse, il y en avait par dizaines. De ceux-là, peu auraient le cran, les facultés ou les finances d'orchestrer quoi que ce soit contre lui. Et aucun n'avait les trois.

— June l'Insaisissable, souffla Tony. C'est peut-être June l'Insaisissable.

— Non.

La voix sèche et trop automatique de Cécile les fit hausser un sourcil et elle se fustigea intérieurement, se donnant une contenance dans une gorgée de soda, qui commençait à sérieusement lui tomber sur la vessie. Elle secoua la tête :

— June l'Insaisissable est tueuse à gages, les mecs. Elle n'a strictement aucun intérêt à mandater quelqu'un pour faire le sale boulot. Et ajouter à son tableau de chasse le célèbre général de brigade Altaïr Sévignan, meneur du commando Reshiram, décoré de la Médaille du Mérite, avec des états de service aussi exemplaires que remarquables, serait plus que positif pour sa réputation. Elle serait révérée à travers tout le monde souterrain.

— Tu marques trop de points ce soir, commenta Joric.

— Ça fait déjà un certain temps que je bosse sur cette histoire, j'ai eu le temps d'écarter les suspects habituels.

Elle baissa ses yeux sur sa montre et s'esquiva rapidement du bar, prétextant un réveil pour un rapport à l'aube le lendemain, excuse d'autant plus valable que le général l'avait interpelée avant qu'ils ne partent pour lui demander de passer dans son bureau.

* * *

><p>La porte claqua quand elle la referma et elle leva le pied pour esquiver un amas de vêtements qu'elle savait délaissé près de l'entrée, manquant d'être déséquilibrée quand elle remarqua enfin que le sol était totalement… propre. Elle avait du parquet flottant ? Depuis quand ? Elle secoua la tête et glissa les clés sur la porte, délestant sa veste sur le canapé après avoir rejoint le salon. L'ordre qui régnait dans la pièce l'effraya un peu et elle en déduisit qu'Artik était passablement énervé. Déglutissant, elle poussa la porte de la cuisine, se baissant de justesse pour éviter un coup de poing qui s'écrasa dans le battant.<p>

— T'as amélioré ton esquive, à ce que je vois.

— Je suis entraînée par les meilleurs. Ça aide pas mal pour progresser.

Souriant, Artik la laissa passer et s'installer dans la cuisine, alors qu'il retournait sur la chaise qu'il occupait, dévalisant son frigo. Elle jeta un œil sur ses provisions bien réduites et il haussa les épaules :

— La cuisine de Neko est carbonisée la plupart du temps, celle de Psyko est toxique, Attila n'a jamais le temps, Nerd a des goûts bizarres et Stup manque d'appétit.

— Alors tu fais des réserves chez moi, me forçant ainsi à quitter le régiment plus tôt demain pour que j'aille faire des courses. Normal.

Elle sourit.

— J'demanderai au porte-serviette du connard en uniforme. Elle n'aura que ça à faire, vu qu'elle sera mise à l'écart de la réunion.

Artik grimaça en entendant la référence à son ennemi d'enfance et Ln se posa sur la chaise, l'observant alors qu'il reprenait son repas.

— Oh bon sang, ce que cha fait du bien de manger, soupira-t-il. Ch'te cognerai allègrement dechus après, mais vas-chi chers-toi !

— J'ai déjà dîné. Écoute, je… Je… Je suis… Tu m'as manqué, Artik.

— Pas mon problème, affirma-t-il après avoir avalé un grand verre d'eau, lui lançant par-dessus le rebord un regard assassin. T'avais qu'à réfléchir avant de te donner à ce connard de Sévignan.

— Parce que tu crois que je me suis réveillée un matin en me disant « Ah oui, tiens, pourquoi ne pas être prisonnière d'un connard aussi sexy que sadique, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, pour le laisser faire de moi son jouet pendant qu'il menacera de massacrer joyeusement tous ceux que j'aime ? Après tout, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas donné de petites décharges d'adrénaline. » ? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas pensé à tout avant de lui céder ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai agi ainsi juste par précipitation ?

— On règlera ça entre hommes en se tapant dessus après mon repas, si tu permets.

— Je suis une femme, techniquement.

— Techniquement, je vais avoir vingt-neuf ans, mais on s'en fout de la technique.

Il s'arrêta de manger pour lui jeter un regard horrifié.

— Bon sang, je pensais bien que vingt-trois ans sonnaient mieux, mais là, j'en ai la preuve formelle. Je viens de me prendre un coup de vieux, là.

— Mais non, tu es toujours aussi beau, pour tes vingt-trois ans, commenta Ln avec un petit sourire.

Tant qu'il n'était pas rassasié, elle pouvait en profiter pour savourer sa présence. Elle allait immanquablement devenir bien plus douloureuse après.

— Comment vont les autres ?

— Nerd semble bien plus détendu en ma présence qu'en la présence des autres. Mais il est toujours aussi nerveux. Psyko est fidèle à lui-même, prêt à casser des tronches et Neko ourdit des complots contre toi.

— Tout va bien alors.

— Oh, et Prof a admis être amoureux de Psyko devant Attila. J'étais derrière la porte, en train d'espionner leur conversation.

— Merde, je suis jamais là dans les bons moments.

**oOo**

Essoufflés, ils se laissèrent finalement tomber dans le canapé, un peu amochés, même si Artik était toujours bien plus en forme que Ln. Le lendemain, elle aurait donc un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre fendue et elle boiterait probablement un peu. Trouver une justification pour son état semblait pourtant être le cadet de ses soucis puisqu'elle sourit, levant sa bière pour la faire tinter contre celle d'Artik, qui haussa un sourcil :

— Tu n'aimes pas la bière, Ln. Pourquoi est-ce que tu en bois une ?

— C'est la tradition. Entre hommes, après s'être tapés dessus, on boit une bière.

— Non mais ça ne va pas aller, il manque la musique.

Cécile lui lança un regard amusé avant de tendre la main vers une télécommande. Elle appuya sur un bouton et la chaîne hifi s'alluma, diffusant un son agressif qui fit pousser un râle de pur bonheur à Artik, qui reconnaissait le groupe dès les premières notes, habitué qu'il était à l'écouter :

— Les Grotadmorv Déchaînés… Il n'y a que ça de vrai, bordel, tu sais comment m'avoir par les sentiments. Tu vas bien, toi ?

Il lui jeta un œil inquiet qu'elle esquiva en hochant la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, fermant les paupières pour savourer l'instant, comme si rien n'avait changé. Elle avala une gorgée de bière et grimaça d'horreur, se demandant pourquoi elle conservait ce réflexe idiot d'en acheter quand elle allait faire les courses.

— Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Je ne comprends pas, on aurait pu t'aider.

— C'est justement ce que je ne voulais pas.

Il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle pensait, à force d'échanger des coups et des cris essoufflés – qui avaient sûrement alerté les voisins – ils en étaient venus à s'expliquer le fond de leurs pensées, entre deux assiettes brisées après avoir reçu un corps dessus – la plupart du temps celui de Cécile.

— Je… Je voulais vous protéger, Artik.

— Et si tu arrêtais de nous materner ? Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux quand tu réaliseras qu'on peut se gérer seuls.

— Je suis l'aînée, ricana Cécile, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir vous éviter certains désagréments.

— Et Mini-Terreur, alors ?

— Mon père l'a conduit à la Tour de Combats, avec la Flamme de Psyko et Flora.

— Flora ? Elle était là-bas ? Je… Je ne savais pas…

Artik jeta un œil anxieux à Ln, puis il hésita :

— Elle… Elle va bien ?

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je n'ai aucun contact avec eux, c'est bien trop risqué. Si jamais il s'apercevait que j'ai encore des contacts avec la Ligue Souterraine, sans lui dire, je me ferais peler vive.

— Quelle drôle d'image.

— Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce ne soit qu'une image, soupira la prisonnière en posant sa bouteille sur la table.

Artik lui jeta un regard assassin et elle mordilla sa lèvre en reprenant l'objet et en essuyant la table. Elle avait presque oublié la maniaquerie de son ami. Son Pokédex vibra et elle le tira de sa poche, l'ouvrant alors que le dresseur aux cheveux bleus contemplait l'objet avec un sifflement admiratif.

— Belle machine. C'est ton Pokédex ?

— Oui, c'est une version Alpha, mais elle est plutôt au point, pour une version Alpha. Nerd devait vraiment être contrarié par Léo quand il l'a créée, cette interface.

— Et la coque, c'est toi ?

— Bien sûr, qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ? Psyko ? C'est Attila, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le message qu'elle avait reçu. Il demande que tu en profites pour passer chez Travis pour récupérer ce qu'il a commandé.

— Ça justifiera mon départ auprès des autres, approuva Artik. Bon, je le ferai. Où est-ce ?

Ln secoua la tête. Il était vrai qu'Artik n'était pas de la famille, il ne connaissait donc pas toutes les sources d'Attila et ne bénéficiait pas de son impressionnant carnet d'adresses. Elle lui expliqua donc où le trouver et lui demanda où il comptait passer la nuit.

— Sur le moment, j'ai pas réfléchi, avoua Artik d'un air contrit.

— Reste ici, proposa Cécile. Je suppose que tu as aussi nettoyé ma chambre.

— C'était une porcherie, ici, Ln, se buta-t-il en captant la voix moqueuse de la biochimiste.

Elle se leva et s'étira, il grimaça en voyant son tee-shirt remonter, découvrant ainsi les chairs nécrosées. Elle tira sur son ourlet pour dissimuler ça.

— Mourante à quel point ?

— Du genre en attente d'un miracle.

La musique flotta entre eux, diffusant une musique bien plus douce qu'auparavant, une des préférées de Cécile qui admirait le contraste entre cette douceur et la violence du _blackmetal_ que produisaient traditionnellement les Grotadmorv Déchaînés. Il secoua la tête, elle lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de désigner sa chambre.

— Je te la laisse pour cette nuit, t'as l'air d'avoir furieusement besoin de sommeil.

— Tu veux dire que tu me proposes… Un lit ? Ça sonne divin.

— Un lit payé par l'État et plus précisément par Altaïr Sévignan, confirma Cécile dans un sourire. Tout ce qui est ici lui appartient.

Elle retint de justesse un « même moi » ironique qu'Artik n'aurait peut-être pas pris à la rigolade et les yeux du gothique s'éclairèrent d'une flamme de joie enfantine.

— Tu veux dire que tout ce que je peux faire ici est de sa poche ?

— Ouaip. Hé, où tu vas ?

— Prendre une douche d'une heure trente. Je vais faire péter ta facture d'eau, hahahahaha.

La porte de la salle de bains claqua sur un rire sadique et ridicule. Cécile retint son hilarité et s'étendit sur le canapé, rabattant la couverture qui sentait le tabac sur elle, tendant la Pokéball de Phyllali pour le libérer. Le Pokémon s'approcha d'elle et la poussa du museau, pour la forcer à se décaler, avant de s'installer sous la couverture, à ses côtés, puis lui donner un grand coup de langue. Elle caressa ses oreilles, écoutant l'eau qui s'écoulait et Artik qui chantonnait d'un air satisfait, comptant les pokédollars qu'il faisait perdre à Altaïr en se lavant. Ln étouffa son fou rire dans le cou de Phyllali qui gémit, dérangé d'être la cible d'une étreinte telle que celle-ci.

Une heure et trente-quatre minutes plus tard, Artik ressortait de la salle de bains, une petite serviette enroulée sur les reins, les cheveux trempés. Il souriait toujours d'un air béat quand il dit :

— Je brûlerai les draps demain, avant de repartir. Bonne nuit ! Oh, Phyllali ! Tu viens me voir ?

Le Pokémon se précipita vers Artik en battant de la queue, se jetant sur lui et manquant de le renverser. Ln regarda ce spectacle d'un air attendri, alors que le dresseur souterrain grattait Phyllali entre les oreilles.

— Hey, sérieux, t'en as pas besoin, encore moins maintenant qu'avant. T'as fait le premier pas avec Mystherbe, continue avec Phyllali.

— Quand je serai morte, veux-tu ? Allez vous coucher, tous les deux, y en a qui bossent, demain.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Artik s'enferma dans la chambre avec le Pokémon. Ln entendit les lattes grincer et elle soupira en imaginant Artik bondir sur le matelas d'un air réjoui, Phyllali le suivant, probablement ravi. Neko avait tendance à déteindre un peu trop sur ces deux-là.

Artik ressortit de la chambre quelques minutes après :

— Au fait, tu n'aurais pas une cigarette à me dépanner ? Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas fumé, j'arriverai bien à me contenter de tes horreurs.

— C'est des cigarettes d'homme, que je fume, commenta Cécile en se redressant. C'est pour ça que tu ne supportes pas.

Artik attrapa un linge qu'il roula en boule et balança au visage Ln qui éclata de rire, heureuse de voir qu'il réagissait toujours de la même façon aux boutades et aux piques insinuant qu'il n'était pas vraiment masculin.

* * *

><p>Passant une main sur son crâne et constatant une nouvelle fois qu'il était plus que temps qu'il aille chez le coiffeur, se demandant avec horreur s'il ne devenait pas comme Williams à être obsédé par ses cheveux, le général posa les pieds sur son bureau, lançant une fléchette de sa main libre. Elle se planta au milieu du front et, satisfait, le général sourit avant de regarder l'heure. Cette idiote était passablement en retard et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.<p>

Il était presque prêt à la faire rechercher quand elle entra dans son bureau quelques minutes après, des valises sous les yeux, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, levant une vague main en guise de salut. Il haussa un sourcil désappointé. C'était une blague, ce comportement, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle bâilla une nouvelle fois et s'excusa, mettant une main devant la bouche :

— Désolée, mon général, de te manquer de respect de bon matin, mais ce traité m'a tenue éveillée toute la nuit, tellement son auteur raconte des conneries. Oser dire que les dérivés de Miasmax sont des poisons cumulatifs alors qu'il s'agit de poisons de type hémolysant, moi ça me fait bondir. La différence est pourtant flagrante !

Elle s'enflammait sur la chaise, bondissant effectivement, semblant totalement oublier qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à un collègue scientifique, mais à un général qui n'y entendait rien – et n'y voulait rien entendre. Il l'écouta pourtant patiemment, ne sachant pas exactement pourquoi il ne l'interrompait pas, apprenant ainsi qu'il existait une dizaine de grandes catégories de poisons, que les Pokémons Plante étaient parfois bien plus toxiques que les types poison, que c'était parfaitement intolérable d'entendre dire que les Pokémons à chlorophylle étaient inoffensifs.

— Les imbéciles qui prétendent ça ont-il déjà pensé à l'égo de Phyllali s'il entendait une saloperie pareille ? Les feuilles de sa tranch'herbe ont la particularité de dissoudre les tissus intestinaux franchement, est-ce que ça sonne inoffensif ?

— Non, en effet.

— Et… Quoi ? s'interrompit Cécile pour regarder son général d'un air halluciné.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Non, ça ne sonne pas inoffensif de savoir que ton Pokémon plein de feuilles peut dissoudre les tissus de mes intestins. Je ne fais que confirmer ce que tu disais, idiote.

— Oh. Pardon. Parce que vous m'écoutiez, mon général ? Mais pourquoi ? grogna-t-elle, visiblement hallucinée.

Il la regarda, complètement déconfit, alors qu'elle s'insurgeait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'écouter quand elle débitait des trucs sur ses poisons et qu'il en allait de sa santé mentale qu'il l'interrompe comme les autres. Cette fille était vraiment totalement et irrémédiablement masochiste ? Elle aimait qu'on ne l'écoute pas parler ? Elle aimait qu'on l'interrompe ? Était-elle complètement folle ou stupide ?

— Bref ! dit-il, la coupant enfin, déjà las de l'entendre gémir dès le matin. Où t'en es ?

— Toujours nulle part, soupira-t-elle. J'y travaille et…

Elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit la volée, dévoilant Tony et Nicolas qui se marchaient presque dessus pour être celui qui entrerait en premier, beuglant un « MON GÉNÉÉÉÉÉRAAAAAAL ! » qui fit soupirer Altaïr d'une plus grande lassitude encore.

Ils se présentèrent, saluèrent, se battirent pour finalement gueuler en même temps qu'ils voulaient aider dans l'enquête. Altaïr cligna des yeux avant de foudroyer Cécile du regard. Elle se tassa imperceptiblement sur sa chaise, déglutissant, alors qu'il souriait à ses deux hommes, les enjoignant à s'installer sur l'unique fauteuil qui restait. Ils se battirent encore, Nico l'emportant, Tony s'asseyant finalement sur les genoux de Cécile qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils expliquèrent longuement, se calmant enfin et recouvrant un esprit militaire, la discussion de la veille, qui avait continué entre eux deux, après que Joric fut parti, Cécile étant depuis longtemps rentrée chez elle. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de donner de l'aide au lieutenant.

Altaïr leur brossa un compte-rendu bien plus complet de la situation, Cécile écoutant attentivement, même si elle savait déjà tout. Elle scrutait le visage du général, admirait le mouvement de ses lèvres qui respiraient la rage contenue à merveille. Un frisson remonta le long de nuque quand elle capta le regard dangereux qu'il lui porta un dixième de seconde, alors qu'il répondait à une question de Tony sur le déroulement de l'enquête. Ce dernier demanda où était le message. Cécile mentit effrontément en affirmant qu'il était chez elle, qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé la clé de tout ça, qu'il faudrait seulement quelques jours pour en savoir plus.

Elle priait pour que June y parvînt à temps. Elle déglutit encore en se plongeant dans le regard vert bouteille d'Altaïr qui lui promettait mille et une souffrances. Après une rapide promesse de les tenir dans la confidence dès à présent, Altaïr congédia Nico et Tony, leur disant d'aller commencer l'entraînement au lieu de tirer au flanc en faisant semblant de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Cécile ne dissimula rien de la peur qui la traversa quand elle entendit le verrou cliqueter, la chaîne stéréo s'enclencher et quand le général repassa devant elle pour baisser les stores. Il siffla, elle releva la tête avant de la baisser de nouveau. En quelques pas rapides, il s'approcha d'elle faisant pivoter le fauteuil, d'un geste agressif et calculé.

— « Ils ont deviné »… Tu ne serais pas en train de me prendre pour un con ?

Elle secoua la tête, il la força à la relever d'un mouvement brusque qui fit craquer sa nuque. Elle baissa les yeux avant d'oser affronter son regard. La musique couvrait parfaitement le moindre bruit, qui lui confirma, si c'était nécessaire, la rage qu'elle voyait danser dans les yeux de son bourreau.

Cécile tenta de nier, mais ce fut parfaitement inutile, la main qui maintenait son menton en l'air se déplaçant rapidement pour venir s'échouer avec force sur sa joue. Sous l'impact, elle tourna la tête. Un vent de révolte se mit à grouiller dans ses entrailles, sentiment qui mourut à l'instant même où cette main revint, effleurant son cou dans une douce caresse. Elle retint un frémissement et une inspiration fébrile. La sensation de ces doigts glissant sur sa peau sembla s'attarder et ne pas vouloir disparaître.

Altaïr esquissa un sourire quand sa main se referma sur les cheveux de Cécile. Il tira violemment, l'obligeant à se relever pour suivre le mouvement.

— Lâchez-moi, supplia-t-elle, vous me faites mal.

— Là, je te fais mal ?

Il écarta les doigts et retira sa main, arrachant quelques mèches de cheveux et l'élastique qui les maintenait en place. Ils tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, il haussa un sourcil et laissa sa prisonnière tomber à genoux, ramassant l'élastique. Il sourit encore plus en écrasant sa main avant qu'elle ne la retire du sol. Elle gémit. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde pour savourer ce gémissement de peur, mêlé à un soupçon de douleur et de colère, appuyant encore plus sur les doigts, assez pour qu'ils soient à la limite de craquer. Elle tapa le sol de son autre main, tentative futile pour contenir la douleur et les larmes de souffrance qui perlaient à ses yeux, le réjouissant plus encore qu'il ne saurait le dire. Elle leva le regard sur lui, il lécha ses lèvres. Un frisson d'excitation le traversa alors que d'un habile et rapide coup de pied dans le ventre, il la faisait grimacer et suffoquer. Haletante, elle se redressa, sans le quitter des yeux, le défiant de se rapprocher.

La provocation ne tomba pas à plat. Altaïr ne fit cependant pas un mouvement superflu, comme celui de se déplacer il tendit le bras et attrapa le poignet de Cécile. Elle tenta de se dérober, n'y parvint pas, tomba dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un regard, la main gauche du général glissa sur ses reins, puis sous les vêtements, les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, la retournant violemment, sa main droite venant enserrer le cou de Cécile, qui fit mine de se débattre. Il força un peu plus, pour la maintenir contre lui, alors que sa main se serrait davantage encore sur la gorge du lieutenant.

— Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, susurra-t-il en laissant ses doigts s'infiltrer sous les vêtements de sa subordonnée, évitant la nécrose et remontant jusqu'à rencontrer son soutien-gorge, griffant de toutes ses forces la peau qu'il rencontrait, se délectant du halètement de Cécile. Je suis le seul maître à bord. _Je_ décide des alliés dont tu t'entoures, ceux dont tu ne t'entoures pas, _je_ décide de ce que tu manges, bois et respires. _Je_ décide si tu as mal…

Ses doigts cessèrent de griffer, redescendant le long du ventre et passant la ceinture du pantalon, de la culotte, sans même tenir compte du gémissement désespéré et à moitié étouffé par sa main droite qui compressait toujours douloureusement sa gorge. Elle se débattit plus violemment alors qu'elle sentait les doigts effleurer cette zone si sensible, en vain. Il s'attarda quelque peu sur l'entrecuisse presque offert – il aurait suffi de forcer un peu – sans retenir un sourire satisfait. L'exclamation qui échappa à Cécile n'était pas de la douleur.

— _Je_ décide si tu prends du plaisir…

Il arrêta tout mouvement et elle écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir la respiration saccadée, les gestes fébriles. Le souffle d'Altaïr se perdit sur sa nuque quand il se pencha vers elle, alors qu'il relâchait la pression sur sa gorge, retirait sa main de son pantalon et la retournait d'un mouvement brusque.

— _Je_ décide si tu me détestes… Ou si tu m'aimes…

— Jamais !

Elle se débattit plus fortement encore, faisant tout son possible pour s'éloigner d'Altaïr, qui la retenait tout de même avec une facilité déconcertante.

— _Jamais ! _gronda-t-elle.

Il lui suffit d'un regard pour la calmer. Lorsque les yeux verts glissèrent sur son visage rougi de s'être débattue si violemment, elle sentit toutes ses revendications, toutes ses protestations, mourir dans sa gorge, alors même qu'elle ne voulait pas cesser si simplement de se débattre. Il se pencha, effleura ses lèvres du bout de la langue, elle écarquilla les yeux, le cerveau vide, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les jambes flageolantes.

Il la mordit au sang, elle étouffa une exclamation de douleur mêlée à une pointe de plaisir. Le sang commençait à maculer sa bouche, lui laissant un arrière-goût désagréable auquel elle commençait à s'accoutumer, comme elle s'accoutumait à son poison contre la douleur, comme elle refusait de s'habituer à la chaleur qui se dégageait d'Altaïr, une chaleur poisseuse et suffocante, une présence corrosive et toxique.

Il la repoussa violemment et ses genoux cédèrent, elle tomba sur les fesses, toujours incapable de penser, d'agir, de le détester. Elle le regarda simplement se lécher les lèvres, tachées de son sang, avant de porter une main aux siennes, tremblantes.

Elle attendit que la porte se soit refermée sur lui pour éclater en sanglots aussi violents que désordonnés, submergée par les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties, incapable d'arriver à savoir si elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de murmurer ainsi à son oreille ou si elle aurait préféré qu'il ne s'approche jamais d'elle. Se maudissant, le maudissant, elle commençait à prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait à perdre dans cette histoire : sa raison.

Bon sang, elle avait aimé, réellement aimé, ce qu'il lui avait dit, alors qu'elle sentait l'air lui manquer, le souffle de son général si proche d'elle, alors qu'elle sentait son corps près d'elle, contre elle. Elle avait aimé se sentir si petite, elle aurait aimé se laisser aller à cette voix et simplement lui obéir aveuglément.

Il aurait suffi qu'il lui demande, elle en était certaine, elle aurait pu jouir, juste en entendant cette voix dire ces choses si avilissantes. La voix de June lui revint en tête : « Quelle est la différence entre sadomasochisme et torture ? », puis sa réponse « Le consentement. »

Ce n'était pas du consentement. C'était un sentiment d'abandon. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était s'abandonner.

* * *

><p>Artik fit une dernière fois le tour de l'appartement, pour s'assurer que ne subsistait, à part l'ordre, aucune trace de son passage dans la demeure de Ln, sachant très bien que le moindre détail pourrait être fatal à son double jeu et à sa couverture.<p>

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi Sévignan lui laissait tant de libertés, alors même qu'elle ne devait rien faire pour l'encourager à le faire, telle qu'il connaissait la biochimiste et ses fichus poisons urticants.

Souriant moqueusement en imaginant son ennemi d'enfance gratter des plaques surgissant de nulle part, comme lui avait souvent eu à le faire, il passa une main dans ses cheveux enfin propres – Neko allait être jalouse qu'il ait pris une douche.

Un mouvement le fit s'alarmer et se retourner, en alerte, vers la fenêtre. Il soupira en apercevant une silhouette appuyée contre le battant.

— Salut, June. Je m'attendais pas à te voir.

— Les gens ne s'attendent jamais à me voir, joli garçon. C'est pour ça que je suis la meilleure… Je souhaitais voir Ln, mais je suppose qu'elle n'est pas ici.

— Non. Sévignan voulait la voir tôt ce matin. Elle est partie il y a déjà une heure trente.

* * *

><p>Altaïr s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, soupirant bruyamment, alors que son porte-serviette l'observait d'un air anxieux. Elle avait vu trois personnes entrer dans ce bureau, deux en sortir. Le calcul, rapide et pas bien compliqué, lui montrait bien que Cécile était encore à l'intérieur quand le général avait franchi la porte. Agacé, il l'envoya paître d'une façon peu élégante et elle s'en fut, le laissant seul avec ses pensées plutôt embrouillées.<p>

N'était-ce pas stupide de mordre quelqu'un qui avait le sang corrompu ? Y avait-il un risque de contamination ? Pourquoi s'en souciait-il si peu ?

Cette fille était agaçante. Elle avait modifié la donne, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il serait plus difficile de la soumettre sans le petit jeu auquel ils se prêtaient devant Léo, la séduire et la faire plonger. Faisant claquer sa langue, il fit demi-tour et entra de nouveau dans son bureau, la faisant sursauter alors qu'elle était en larmes, au pied de son bureau, où il l'avait abandonnée.

La vue de ces larmes lui fit plaisir, tout autant qu'elle l'agaça. D'un mouvement de main rageur, elle essuya ses yeux et se releva, rattachant ses cheveux avec l'élastique qu'il lui avait arraché. La tête haute, l'allure aussi fière que possible, elle faisait tout pour ne pas paraître trop pitoyable. Altaïr admira un peu cet entêtement, même s'il le trouvait vain.

La porte se referma. Elle sursauta quand il s'approcha pour ouvrir les stores, couper la musique et se remettre derrière son bureau, lui indiquant de se rasseoir d'un mouvement du poignet, contemplant ses lèvres imbibées de sang, ses joues encore brouillées de ses larmes. Il fronça les sourcils :

— Il est contagieux, le poison que je t'ai injecté ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, un sourire réjoui remplaçant sa mine triste.

— Inquiet, mon général ? susurra-t-elle dans un rictus amusé.

Elle s'étira longuement, recueillit le sang qui perlait sur sa lèvre massacrée par le coup de dents rageur avant de s'enfoncer davantage encore dans le fauteuil, avec moins d'élégance qu'avant, si c'était possible. Cette fille était réellement un garçon manqué.

— Non, il ne l'est pas. Et même s'il l'était, les chances d'être contaminé avec si peu de sang seraient minimes. Il vous faudrait en boire au moins deux litres, pour ça. Je doute avoir si bon goût.

— J'ai connu pire, sourit-il. Certaines de mes conquêtes avaient un goût terrible.

— Je ne suis pas ta putain de conquête, persifla Cécile sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il ricana.

— Ça sonnait mieux qu'esclave ou jouet. Mais si tu y tiens, tu es le plus amusant de mes jouets… Pourquoi tu leur en as parlé ?

— Je le jure sur la vie de mon fils, ils se doutaient de quelque chose avant. Et je ne leur ai pas demandé leur aide. Aussi peu sensé que cela semble, Nicolas et Tony vous aiment véritablement. Ils vous sont indéfectibles.

Un silence songeur plus tard, le général secouait la tête.

— Je suppose que nous sommes d'accord sur ce qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir sur moi…

Cécile passa une main sur ses cheveux, avant de glisser ses doigts dans sa poche, récupérant les débris d'une fiole qu'elle posa sur le bureau en pestant face à la fragilité du matériel des chimistes. Le mouchoir qu'elle appuya sur ses lèvres était détrempé. Il haussa un sourcil curieux.

— Ça vous étonne vraiment de savoir que je me balade avec des fioles de poison dans mes poches ?

— Non. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu sois assez stupide pour utiliser un mouchoir qui en est imbibé.

Elle eut un soupir dédaigneux.

— Les gens sont stupides et vous aussi, mais certainement pas moi. Les poisons ne sont pas nécessairement mortels et douloureux. Pour répondre à votre affirmation, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sauront rien de vos ravages dans le monde souterrain, ni de ce ruban de taffetas rouge que vous offrez à vos proies…

Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux, se redressant vivement, dans un murmure vulgaire et exhaustif contenant tout ce qu'elle pensait d'elle-même et de son manque de clairvoyance.

Elle se leva d'un bond, contourna le bureau et vira le général de devant son ordinateur, s'identifiant avec ses codes. Il se leva pour pouvoir observer ce qu'elle faisait, alors que ses ordres d'explication tombaient dans l'oreille d'une sourde, tellement elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Il la voyait taper sur le clavier à une vitesse qu'il imaginait difficilement possible, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, le visage figé dans une moue contrariée.

Appuyant sur la touche « entrée », elle s'assit sur le fauteuil de son supérieur, alors qu'il s'appuyait au dossier, regardant l'écran aussi.

— Il reste plus qu'à attendre. J'vais essayer de voir si… Parce qu'il y a un truc qui cloche…

— Quoi ?

— Que moi je connaisse ton _modus operandi_ répugnant avec tes proies, c'est une chose. Craquer les dossiers de l'armée, ça va devenir une spécialité à inscrire sur mon Curriculum, si jamais je ne peux pas retourner bosser pour Carla Gédublé. Et je vous le confirme, vous êtes un horrible monstre.

— Je te remercie, sourit Altaïr. Viens-en au fait.

Elle hésita. Passer à côté d'une telle chose était certes facile, mais ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Elle avait relâché son attention, elle avait oublié la mission qu'il lui avait attribuée, même l'espace d'un instant et c'était indigne de son statut usurpé de membre de Reshiram tout autant que de son identité de dresseuse souterraine et de scientifique accomplie.

S'impatientant, il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se tendit, se dégagea et continua :

— Qui sait, exactement, pour votre sale manie d'offrir un ruban de taffetas rouge sang à vos victimes ?

— Elles, moi et quelques rares élus des services secrets, ceux qui étaient chargés d'étouffer les affaires, à l'époque où je n'étais pas discret. Et toi.

— Pourtant, un des hommes de Crush m'en a parlé. Ce n'est pas normal, il ne devrait pas être au courant de ça.

Elle leva la tête, il baissa les yeux.

— Vous portez bien le bouc, mon général, lança-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

— Merci, s'exaspéra-t-il, mais tu m'expliques où est le rapport ?

— Y en a pas. En fait, j'ai lancé un petit programme de la conception de Nathan Cortès, en connectant votre ordinateur au mien, qui est allumé dans mon labo – pauvre Guillaume, il va sûrement avoir la peur de sa vie – ça va me permettre sans trop me fouler d'avoir un aperçu des données que peut consulter ce crétin. S'il est accrédité secret défense, il y aura une raison pour qu'il sache. S'il ne l'est pas…

— Alors Crush est dans le coup.

Cécile secoua la tête.

— Vous sautez aux conclusions les plus farfelues sans voir la plus évidente, mon général. Crush est une garce, laide, bête et sadique, mais elle ne veut pas vous évincer. Elle n'a pas assez d'ambition pour ça. Moi aussi, j'y ai pensé. AHAH !

Son exclamation fit sursauter Altaïr qui la lâcha du regard pour contempler l'écran, observant la photo d'identité du lieutenant-colonel Piotr Ivanov. Il n'était pas en possession de l'accréditation nécessaire pour avoir accès à ses dossiers personnels. Cécile le retint par le poignet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de son bureau pour tailler un short à Ivanov.

— Non, restez là, qu'est-ce que ça va vous apporter de lui dévisser la tête ? On en sait de toute façon trop peu pour tirer des conclusions. La seule chose dont nous sommes certains, c'est qu'il en sait trop pour être honnête.

Il lui donna raison d'un hochement de tête, alors qu'elle retournait à son silence songeur, refermant le programme, observant le fond d'écran qui ressemblait bien à ce qu'elle connaissait du général. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la silhouette parfaite de la femme du fond d'écran. Elle haussa les sourcils, ne pouvant s'empêcher de suivre la corde blanche qui liait les mains de la jeune femme dans son dos. Ça devait sans doute être une corde de huit mètres, longueur traditionnelle pour un _bondage_ de ce type, constata Cécile, remarquant avec amertume qu'Aura avait tellement rabâché les bases de ce qu'elle appelait un « art » – une torture comme les autres, voilà tout – que la biochimiste avait fini par en retenir des informations.

Elle secoua la tête. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Ivanov. Avait-elle déjà vu ce nom ailleurs, dans les dossiers ? Non, elle en était certaine.

Ils étaient toujours tous les deux plongés en pleine réflexion quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. D'un « entrez » un peu sec, le général écarta Cécile de son fauteuil, pour qu'ils inversent leurs places et elle bougea en soupirant. Elle était bien, elle, à la place du général. Tony entra. Altaïr fronça les sourcils :

— N'étiez-vous pas censés être en entraînement ?

— Si, mon général. Nous avons été interrompus par les gars des transmissions. Vous allez être content, mon général.

Tony se tut, laissa le temps au général de s'impatienter, Cécile sourit en le charriant sur la facilité avec laquelle il perdait son calme, il la fit taire d'un regard mais ne put l'empêcher de laisser son visage être illuminé par un sourire moqueur.

— Cédric Williams et June Foehn l'Insaisissable ont été repérés, mon général. Ensemble.

Une lueur de triomphe embrassa les yeux verts. Ceux de Cécile s'écarquillèrent.

— Ils sont en train de comploter ? Que font-ils ? Où ?

— Ils… Euh… Ils sont dans un petit motel. Ils sont… euh… Enfin…

Mal à l'aise, Tony baissa les yeux.

— Ils sont en train de faire l'amour, mon général. On devrait peut-être leur laisser le temps de finir.

Altaïr pâlit, visiblement nauséeux et Cécile éclata d'un rire absolument hystérique et incontrôlé, qui la forçait à secouer la main pour avoir un peu plus d'air, s'étouffant dans son hilarité marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « bordel, je vais mourir de rire ! ».

Artik et June ? Ensemble ? Cécile donnait cher pour ne pas être là quand Neko apprendrait une telle chose, il allait y avoir des morts. C'était la chose la plus drôle qu'elle ait entendu depuis qu'elle était prisonnière de Sévignan et juste pour ça, ça valait le coup d'être présente.

Jetant un regard blasé sur le lieutenant dont le rire résonnait dans la pièce comme un bruit de fond désagréable, il reporta son regard sur Tony.

— Préparez-vous. On y va.

— Bien reçu, mon général.

La porte claqua et Altaïr se tourna vers Cécile, alors qu'elle était calmée, pour lui dire de rester là à continuer les recherches, tant pis pour l'entraînement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour approuver et à la place, la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire fut :

— AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

* * *

><p><strong>Oh bon sang, le fameux chapitre où on apprend l'âge d'Artik =O<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Blabla insipide pré-chapitre : En fait, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que voici la fin du premier croisement avec la Ligue. Y en aura-t-il d'autres ? Ouaip ! A découvrir dans le chapitre 31 de la Ligue, la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien !  
><em>

**_Attention : Vague scène de torture dans ce chapitre.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>« La hâte est la mère de l'échec. » Hérodote<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Comme un bleu<strong>

Le rire de Cécile finit par s'arrêter quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était plus nerveux que réellement amusé par la situation. Le général tourna vers elle un regard neutre, toujours un peu pâle, sans doute le contrecoup de la révélation des ébats de June et Artik.

— Vos deux plus grands ennemis dans un même lit, sourit ironiquement Cécile, ça a un petit quelque chose de tordant. Votre air dégoûté, c'est comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard.

Elle pouffa, haussa la main en guise d'excuses et se leva à son tour, pour le rejoindre près de la porte, le regardant avec un léger sourire. Il sembla seulement remarquer combien son visage était tuméfié et leva la main, effleurant son œil au beurre noir, sa lèvre fendue sous la morsure.

— C'est… Comment ?

— Le passage à tabac d'Ivanov et les autres, éluda-t-elle. Je m'en remettrai.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, se dégageant ainsi de la légère caresse bien trop troublante, saluant à peine le porte-serviette du général, arpentant les couloirs en tentant d'éclaircir le mystère Ivanov. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de cet homme, hormis qu'il faisait partie de Spiritomb et qu'il était spécialisé dans la « torture de routine », qui la condamnait à soigner Split tous les jours, de blessures minimes, qui permettait de maintenir une peur assez forte dans l'âme du prisonnier; il ne savait jamais s'il allait souffrir pour contenter le sadisme de ses bourreaux, ou être passé à la question.

Cécile évitait de trop s'attarder dans sa cellule depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'elle mentait. Elle ne voulait pas être tentée de tout lui dire, de tout lui révéler, d'ajouter ça sur la conscience de Split, qui devrait alors protéger trop d'informations. Il était donc impossible pour elle d'aller se réfugier là-bas pour écumer sa rage envers Artik et June.

Et Léo était insupportable depuis qu'Altaïr avait plus ou moins confirmé leur prétendue liaison. Il ne cessait de la harceler pour la convaincre de quitter l'armée afin de pouvoir vivre cet amour au grand jour, affirmant qu'elle ne devait pas empêcher l'ascension du général, qu'elle ne devait pas être aussi égoïste et qu'elle devait savoir s'effacer, en tant qu'épouse de général. Après tout, ces femmes étaient connues pour avoir toujours sacrifié jusqu'à leur vie pour la carrière de leurs maris. Se répugnant à l'approuver ou à lui rappeler qu'avoir une liaison avec un homme ne voulait pas dire être sur le point de l'épouser – ça ne sonnerait que trop comme une confirmation de sa liaison avec le connard en uniforme – elle préférait désormais éviter le laboratoire informatique.

Il ne lui restait donc plus que deux options : aller s'entraîner toute seule – la bonne blague – ou aller dans le parc de Pokémons pour tenter d'apercevoir les siens, ceux qui lui avaient été confisqués.

Heureusement que les fous de la seringue et de l'analyse n'avaient pas connaissance de la particularité de Phyllali et qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'elle avait un Métamorph, c'étaient les deux seuls qu'elle avait pu conserver.

Méganium était à l'infirmerie et il ne s'y déplaisait pas, son Doux Parfum aidait à calmer les blessés et l'infirmière du régiment le traitait bien et ses Pokémons de type poison – Rapion, Avaltout et Smogo – étaient au laboratoire, servant de principaux ingrédients aux élaborations hasardeuses des types en blouse blanche qui se prétendaient scientifiques.

Quant à Taupiqueur, c'était le général qui le gardait, il savait qu'il s'agissait du moyen de communication des dresseurs souterrains.

Soupirant, elle renonça à cette idée, n'ayant pas le courage de voir ses Pokémons et de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec eux, de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec Rapion au jeu de l'esquive – il gagnait toujours, heureusement qu'elle avait un super antidote –, ne pas pouvoir écouter de la musique avec Méganium et l'écouter grogner la mélodie, ne pas pouvoir réconforter Smogo qui déprimait parce qu'il sentait mauvais… Tous avaient leur petit caractère et elle doutait que les scientifiques attardés de l'armée avaient fait attention à ça.

Sans le vouloir, elle bouscula quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir et s'excusa vaguement.

— Lieutenant, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on présente ses respects à un supérieur.

— Merde, grogna-t-elle. Mes respects, général Crush. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait de vous.

Au garde-à-vous, retenant un soupir furieux, Ln ne baissait pas les yeux devant cette femme qui l'exaspérait plus que tout – peut-être même plus qu'Altaïr, mais elle commençait à douter de la justesse de ce point de comparaison.

Sarah Crush sourit, lui faisant un signe ambigu.

— Justement, lieutenant Abille, je comptais vous voir. Venez donc avec moi rendre visite au prisonnier, il nous a appris des choses et je souhaiterais que vous entendiez ça.

Pâlissant bien malgré elle, Cécile hocha la tête, incapable de trouver autre chose à faire, comme aller discuter avec le général Sévignan d'une nouvelle mission, puisque cet idiot était parti à la poursuite d'Artik et June – franchement, qui serait assez bête pour penser qu'Artik clamerait haut et fort coucher avec la sœur de Neko ? Il aurait le tact de se cacher.

Elle suivit donc la responsable de Spiritomb à travers les couloirs, empruntant avec elle les escaliers qui menaient à la cellule de Split, vérifiant discrètement qu'elle avait sur elle tout ce dont elle avait besoin au cas où il faudrait en venir aux mains, réfléchissant à pleine vitesse pour parer à toute question.

La porte de la cellule grinça, dissimulant ainsi sa déglutition, mais elle ne put cacher sa sourde angoisse et son dégoût face au hurlement de pure souffrance que poussa Split alors qu'Ivanov enfonçait elle-ne-savait-quoi dans un orifice qu'elle aurait voulu pour Split parfaitement inviolable.

La lumière blanche et crue qui baignait la cellule donna la nausée à Cécile. Pour elle, la torture se passait toujours dans des endroits exigus et sombres, secret dégoûtant et sale, qui ne se contemplait pas comme on observe une œuvre d'art. Peut-être était-elle naïve.

Crush s'approcha de Split, laissant à Ln le temps d'observer les changements entre ce qu'elle avait vu de la cellule après une torture, matériel rangé et ce qu'elle voyait sous ses yeux. Une table avec divers accessoires avait été installée et la dresseuse souterraine se réjouissait et s'effrayait de ne pas connaître la moitié des objets qui traînaient dessus. Elle n'était pas totalement irrécupérable, c'était relativement réconfortant.

Split était au centre, maintenu au plafond par des chaînes, ses jambes écartées par une barre métallique fixée à ses chevilles. Ses bourreaux n'avaient même pas eu l'humanité de lui bander les yeux. Certes il était aveugle, mais les émotions brillaient toujours dans ses prunelles.

Cécile dut vraiment se contenir pour ne pas se détourner et vomir. Tout ça lui donnait la nausée. La torture. L'odeur de sang et d'urine. Son impuissance. Ses choix. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir sortir l'élève d'Artik de là, elle aurait tout donné pour que son fils ne fût pas en danger. Une vague de haine l'envahit lentement, elle la réprima du mieux qu'elle le put. Pour préserver Split. Il leva les yeux et geignit :

— Lieutenant, lieutenant, je suis désolé, j'ai pas pu me taire, j'ai pas pu me taire.

Tremblant alors qu'Ivanov, d'un mouvement de poignet qui ne suggérait rien de bon à Cécile, le faisait hurler, Split détourna les yeux, ses mains agrippant les chaînes, les serrant convulsivement. La chair de poule piqueta les bras de Cécile, les larmes montèrent. Elle ne voulait pas assister à ça mais cette salope de Crush semblait bien partie pour la torturer un peu, profitant de l'absence de Sévignan pour en faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Crush donna une petite tape satisfaite sur le torse poisseux de sang de Split, avant de sourire à Ln :

— Alors, Idriss, tu veux bien nous répéter ce que tu nous as dit ?

— Va t'faire foutre, grognasse.

Cécile grimaça, alors qu'Ivanov avait un nouveau mouvement de poignet. Un râle de douleur échappa à Split, avant qu'il ne regardât Crush d'un air moqueur :

— C'était pas cette partie qu'il fallait que je répète ? Fallait préciser…

Il cracha du sang et des glaires à quelques centimètres des chaussures de Crush. Cécile admira son camarade de Ligue. Où trouvait-il la force de rétorquer si ironiquement ? Où trouvait-il la force de vivre encore, de ne rien dire en dépit des conseils qu'elle lui avait prodigués ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il révélait une information. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle souhaitait. Qu'il l'eût balancée comme dresseuse souterraine ? Qu'il eût révélé les planques de certains ?

Crush ne baissa même pas les yeux pour s'assurer que le crachat de Split ne l'avait pas atteinte. Elle restait droite et stoïque, dans l'attente de la suite, qui viendrait immanquablement dans une succession de hurlements tous plus imprégnés de douleur que le précédent. Split grimaça :

— Pardonne-moi, lieutenant, mais c'est la vérité. J'ai tout avoué, pardonne-moi…

* * *

><p>La respiration contenue, le corps pressé contre celui de June dans un espace exigu, Artik ne pensa même pas à faire la moindre réflexion grivoise tellement il était tendu.<p>

La tueuse à gages avait repéré la patrouille qui contrôlait les occupants du motel bien avant qu'ils ne soient sur les lieux, ce qui leur avait permis de préparer un plan d'évasion précaire, tout en continuant de se disputer copieusement à propos de Ln. Artik n'était pas d'accord pour la laisser derrière lui, il voulait qu'elle reparte avec lui.

Il saurait bien convaincre Neko de ne pas lui faire la peau. En expliquant la situation à la voleuse – s'il le fallait, il cognerait –, elle finirait bien par admettre à demi-mots que leur amie n'avait pas eu le choix, puis elle irait bouder dans un coin, vexée de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence, pardonnant à demi-mots la blessure faite à Prof, le chagrin de Cash dont Ln n'était en rien responsable.

Entre deux mots acides, Artik avait fini par acquiescer à la proposition de June « Protège ma sœur et laisse-moi m'occuper de Ln », mais il l'avait fait du bout du cœur, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ni de protéger Neko, elle était assez grande, ni de délaisser ses amis. Toute cette histoire pourrait être facilement réglée, il aurait suffi que June mette une balle dans la tête de Sévignan, ou n'importe quoi – il ne savait plus avec quoi elle travaillait depuis le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas causé vie professionnelle –, le problème serait annihilé, Ln pourrait rentrer avec lui, elle pourrait rejoindre sa famille et Mini-Terreur n'aurait plus cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

Il aimait beaucoup cet enfant. Notamment parce que Célia était secrètement amoureuse de lui. Il était son amoureux numéro deux, comme elle le disait, alors que leur mère s'indignait qu'elle se calquait trop sur son frère et qu'avoir un seul amoureux était la plupart du temps amplement suffisant.

Même Neko se prenait parfois à avoir de rares gestes d'affection pour le gosse, arrêtant de s'esquiver à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages. Elle n'en était pas au point de le faire sauter sur ses genoux, mais elle tolérait sa présence, autant par amitié pour Ln que parce qu'elle appréciait Mini-Terreur, qui la regardait avec de grands yeux émerveillés pour lui dire qu'elle était belle. Au fond, ça flattait l'égo de la voleuse bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

June bougea un peu, frottant sans le vouloir ses fesses sur le bassin d'Artik qui s'écarta légèrement, avant de sourire.

— Hey, June, si tu me voulais dans ton lit, il y avait d'autres façons de demander…

— Tu es trop vaniteux, Dric et tu inverses les rôles. C'est toi qui voulais coucher avec moi, à l'époque. Mon métier t'excitait, tu te souviens ?

Artik fit la moue avant de plonger ses yeux noirs dans les prunelles bleues de la tueuse à gages, s'étonnant, dans une telle situation de ne pas rencontrer le vert appartenant à Neko, tellement il avait l'habitude qu'elle soit dans son dos, qu'elle protège ses arrières comme il protégeait les siens.

— J'étais jeune et un peu désespéré, faut croire. Après, j'ai rencontré Neko et face à elle, tu ne fais pas le poids…

Ils turent, se tassant davantage dans les conduits d'aération, quand ils entendirent la porte être promptement défoncée. Artik jeta un regard à travers la grille, contemplant son ennemi d'enfance jeter une œillade dégoûtée sur la pièce. Il retint encore plus tout mouvement, toute envie d'aller lui arracher les yeux. June se tendit, prête à bondir s'ils étaient repérés dans ces maudits conduits.

Sur le moment, la meilleure idée qui avait surgi était de ne pas fuir et de se cacher, simulant une fuite de façon suffisamment fine pour qu'elle soit retenue par Reshiram, qui allait nécessairement être dépêché sur les lieux, puisqu'il était de notoriété publique que le général et elle jouaient à la chasse à l'homme depuis longtemps déjà, ce qui lui avait permis, bien malgré son ennemi, de renforcer sa réputation d'Insaisissable.

Zoroark était dans un arbre adjacent, projetant une illusion proposée par Artik sur la chambre, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer puisque le conduit d'aération n'était pas soumis à cette tromperie. Mais elle devinait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû laisser cette initiative à Cédric, compte tenu de la tête que faisait Sévignan.

La main d'Artik glissa, moite d'anxiété et June lui lança un regard lourd de reproches. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle de soi, bien au contraire. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas l'initier au métier de tueur à gages, comme il lui avait demandé. Il n'avait pas la carrure, ni la patience pour ça, en dépit de sa précision létale, quand il était armé d'un fusil. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être si anxieux pour quelque chose d'aussi peu stressant, comparé à une bataille où tous les ennemis se bousculaient dans tous les sens.

June leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait jamais compris Cédric – n'avait jamais essayé non plus, ça ne l'intéressait pas – et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer.

Ses yeux glissèrent à gauche et à droite alors que Sévignan se rapprochait inexorablement de la grille qui les dissimulait. Elle sentit Artik déglutir.

L'excitation commença à gronder en elle. Depuis le temps qu'ils jouaient ensemble à cette chasse à l'homme, le moment était peut-être venu d'y mettre fin. L'affronter, lui et sa technique si spéciale qu'il n'utilisait jamais contre elle, le forcer à sortir son Séléroc, valser avec lui et lui offrir enfin la jumelle de cette cicatrice qu'elle devinait sur son bras droit, souvenir de leur premier affrontement, pour qu'il n'occultât pas leur promesse de mort.

* * *

><p>Un horrible sourire sadique plus tard, Crush empoignait une pince plate et décrochait la main droite de Split de ses chaînes. Ivanov empêcha le dresseur souterrain de se débattre, les doigts gauches serrés sur sa nuque – ayant délaissé la barre de fer métallique à clous rétractables que Cécile distinguait – l'autre main forçant Split à ne pas dérober son bras. Crush lécha ses lèvres, concentrée. Elle referma sa pince sur l'ongle du majeur et tira.<p>

Incapable de fermer les yeux, Cécile ne loupa pas le décollement violent. Le hurlement de Split vibra dans ses tympans. Ivanov lâcha Split, le rattacha. Le sang qui coulait du doigt du dresseur souterrain attira le regard de Cécile qui le regarda s'accumuler sur les jointures des doigts, avant de rouler sur son bras. Il jura.

— Bon sang, arrêtez ça, je vais le répéter. Ils ont une liaison.

Derrière lui, Ivanov avait un mouvement vif, s'emparant de la tige qu'il avait délaissée, l'enfonçant de nouveau. Le dresseur souterrain retint son hurlement et le sous-fifre de Crush fronça les sourcils, appuya sur un petit bouton. Split hurla de nouveau. Cécile ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle sentait le visage scrutateur de la pétasse militaire sur elle. Observée, elle ne pouvait pas faiblir et montrer de la pitié pour Split, elle n'avait pas le droit de faillir, pas maintenant, malgré l'horreur de ce qu'elle devinait être la sensation d'un déchirement interne. Si Split sortait vivant de tout ça, il serait probablement amoché à vie. Il haleta, reprenant son souffle, jurant contre la douleur.

— Qui ? demanda Crush, indifférente à la souffrance de son prisonnier.

— Le lieutenant Cécile Abille et le général de brigade Altaïr Sévignan. Ils ont une liaison.

Cécile sentit son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine. Split avait réussi à mentir pour protéger la Ligue Souterraine. Une vague d'admiration pour lui envahit la biochimiste, bien avant qu'elle ne se rendît compte de ce que signifiait cette révélation absurde. Crush avait tellement foi en ses tortures qu'elle n'imaginait même pas qu'il pût pervertir la vérité.

La pétasse se retourna vers Cécile dans un sourire satisfait, alors qu'Ivanov relâchait les chaînes de Split qui retomba lourdement et Cécile se précipita vers lui, pour l'examiner, alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, feignant de s'intéresser aux poisons injectés dans les veines du dresseur souterrain, s'en horrifiant en vérité. L'aidant à se redresser, se retenant de héler son nom, tout en examinant les plaies, elle le conduisit sur sa couchette pour le forcer à s'allonger alors que Crush souriait de toutes ses dents derrière elle. Cécile contint sa rage et se tourna d'un bloc vers le général, se retenant de se jeter à son visage pour en arracher le rictus satisfait, pour griffer ses yeux et les empêcher de pétiller de cette joie morbide.

Jamais encore, avant de rencontrer Crush, Cécile n'avait cru qu'il lui serait possible de haïr quelqu'un plus encore que Sévignan. Elle maudissait cet homme sur huit générations et se ferait une joie d'être celle qui tiendrait la lame qui l'égorgerait, se délecterait de son agonie et danserait sur ses entrailles fumantes. Pourtant cette haine – certes altérée ces derniers temps, à cause de ce puissant désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui – n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle éprouvait envers Sarah Crush.

— C'est bon, grinça-t-elle d'une voix acide, j'arrête de vous fournir des poisons. Les interactions sont trop fortes, il va y passer en quelques jours si vous continuez comme ça.

Sortant une seringue de sa poche, elle dégrafa sa ceinture avant de tirer une petite fiole qui y était glissée en secouant la tête. Injectant l'antidote à Split qui tentait de la supplier de le laisser crever, elle ne porta pas un regard de plus à Ivanov qui avait un air de félin repu. S'excusant mentalement auprès de Neko pour cette comparaison peu flatteuse, Ln soupira et continua :

— Votre but, c'est de le tuer avant qu'il ne parle ?

— C'est tout ce que la révélation du mourant vous fait, lieutenant ?

D'un claquement de langue, Cécile nia. Elle remercia Split d'une rapide pression de la main. Il toussa pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Puis elle s'éloigna de lui, pour se rapprocher de Crush et la toiser d'un air insolent alors que celle-ci lui jetait un regard mauvais :

— Je ne pouvais rêver mieux, je dois bien l'avouer. J'attendais un autre type de révélation, mais celle-ci est particulièrement juteuse, n'est-ce pas lieutenant Abille ? Ivanov, veuillez la mettre aux arrêts. Nous devons bien être en possession de menottes, dans tout ce bric-à-brac.

Rapidement immobilisée et conduite dans le bureau du général Crush, Cécile soupirait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, agacée. Elle fut jetée sans douceur sur un siège inconfortable, maintenue en place par Ivanov qui serrait à outrance sa main sur son épaule.

Elle prit le temps d'observer les doigts de l'homme qu'elle soupçonnait. Ongles courts, maculés de sang et d'autres substances qu'elle ne voulait pas identifier, doigts épais et un peu poilus, de la poigne. Son regard remonta le long du bras pour croiser un regard mauvais et empli d'une joie peut-être plus intense et plus malsaine encore que celle qui luisait dans les yeux de Crush. Son cœur se serra. Était-ce parce qu'il était responsable de son passage à tabac ? Était-ce parce qu'elle avait réalisé peu de temps avant qu'il en savait trop ? Elle avait peur de lui.

Baissant les yeux, nerveuse, elle reporta son regard sur le général Crush qui lui demanda des explications.

Obstinément muette, elle releva fièrement le menton et Crush décrocha son téléphone pour convoquer sur-le-champ le général Sévignan, oubliant qu'elle n'en avait ni le droit ni le devoir. C'était la première fois que Cécile la voyait outrepasser ses fonctions et elle fronça les sourcils.

Il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'Altaïr réponde présent à cette convocation impérieuse alors qu'il était sur le point de coincer June et Artik – du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait, connaissant l'un comme l'autre, il était fort peu probable qu'il arrive à les avoir – et qu'il se soit empressé à partir à la poursuite de cette chimère, sans même réfléchir quelques minutes, était l'assurance d'une cruelle déception.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fébrile. C'était faux, cette histoire de liaison et elle n'avait pas besoin de le penser pour s'en assurer, qu'importe ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir quand elle était dans les bras d'Altaïr. Elle se permit un sourire alors qu'un des hommes de Reshiram mettait Crush en attente. Trop évident.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Cécile commença à battre du pied au rythme d'une chanson dont elle n'arrivait plus à identifier le titre et qui lui trottait dans la tête, provoquant un maximum le général Crush, pour tenter d'arriver à la convaincre de raccrocher. Elle préférait essuyer la colère de cette garce plutôt que celle, bien plus dévastatrice, d'Altaïr. Crush allait l'interrompre pendant la capture de ses deux ennemis et il n'allait probablement jamais lui pardonner une telle chose.

Elle déglutit quand Sarah sourit en replaçant le combiné. Le sale quart d'heure qu'elle avait passé auparavant ne serait rien à côté de ce que la colère de Sévignan réservait à l'ensemble des gens présents dans cette pièce, elle en était persuadée.

* * *

><p>— Une foutue illusion, grogna Altaïr en pénétrant dans la chambre, baissant son arme.<p>

Grossière, en plus. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçu. Comme il aurait été plaisant d'avoir ces deux-là en même temps, de forcer le lieutenant à participer aux joyeuses séances de torture qu'il aurait infligées à Williams. Dépité, il fit signe à ses hommes de faire le tour des lieux, alors que l'illusion reprenait depuis le début, figurant les deux criminels assis au bord du lit, échangeant des gestes tendres. Il s'était laissé avoir et Cécile n'avait même pas essayé de l'en empêcher. Son fou rire était probablement dû à ça.

Elle savait. Elle savait que Williams était en ville. L'évidence le frappa en plein visage. Il leva les yeux sur le plafond, se jurant de lui faire payer tout ça et il fronça les sourcils.

Pour générer une illusion, il fallait forcément qu'un Pokémon capable d'en produire soit relativement proche. June ne serait pas assez stupide pour se mettre dans le conduit d'aération, mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas de Williams, qui était un imbécile et un vicieux. Se cacher en feignant la fuite, ça ressemblait tout à fait à ce que ferait ce pourri.

— Williams a toujours adoré faire des trucs par derrière, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il s'approcha de la grille, tendit la main et se retourna, exaspéré, vers l'homme qui le hélait :

— Mon général, une communication avec le général Crush, pour vous.

— Ça attendra.

Il retourna à son activité première sans plus de fioriture. L'homme insista cependant :

— C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais apparemment, ça concernerait le lieutenant Abille et–

Interrompu dans sa diatribe par Altaïr qui se saisissait de la radio, l'homme se tassa sur lui-même, un peu apeuré. Mais c'était pourtant les ordres qu'il avait donnés juste avant l'assaut.

Toute communication à propos du lieutenant Abille, ou émanant d'elle, devait lui être retransmis sur l'instant. Il y eut un « QUOI ? » sonore qui résonna dans le couloir, suivi d'un « Je suis là dans un quart d'heure » et l'ordre de retrait fut donné immédiatement. Tous les hommes sortirent de la pièce sans plus attendre.

Après un instant de flottement, dans le conduit d'aération, Artik poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin et ils avaient eu une chance à rendre jalouse la Croqueuse de Leveinards. Pour dédramatiser la situation, il râla :

— Je ne fais rien par derrière en-dehors du lit, je suis stratège et efficace, nuance.

June leva au ciel et ne fit pas mine de lui ordonner de bouger. Elle finit par rengainer le poignard qu'elle avait sorti avant de s'installer plus confortablement.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait Ln qui nous tirerait d'affaire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait et si c'est volontaire, mais on lui doit une fière chandelle. Affronter Sévignan dans un espace aussi petit aurait été difficile. Pas impossible, mais difficile.

Artik leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était probablement trop optimiste ou trop confiante. Elle continua :

— On va rester ici encore un peu et on s'enfuira une fois la nuit tombée.

— Des heures dans ce conduit, collé à tes fesses. C'est la pire torture que j'aie connue, juste après regarder ta sœur danser en étant attaché à une chaise.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne donnerai aucun détail.

* * *

><p>Cécile sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle reconnut immédiatement la démarche pressée d'Altaïr. Elle ne leva pas les yeux sur lui, alors qu'il analysait rapidement la situation, agacé de voir que son lieutenant était immobilisée sur une chaise par celui qu'elle avait identifié comme en sachant trop sur lui.<p>

Son regard remonta le long du treillis du membre de Spiritomb, le trouvant râblé, peu impressionnant, et plutôt passe-partout, avec ses cheveux blonds très courts et ses prunelles bleues. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Altaïr haussa un sourcil et Ivanov baissa les yeux sur Cécile.

Crush observait la scène avec une lueur de triomphe au fond des iris qui ne disait rien de bon à Altaïr. Il s'avança, toujours sans regarder le lieutenant, soutenant l'œillade emplie de joie du général Crush. Elle prit la parole avec un bonheur mal contenu :

— Général de brigade Altaïr Sévignan… On ne va pas se mentir, ce jour est l'un des plus beaux de ma vie. Après tout, vous et moi savons que jamais Spiritomb et Reshiram ne se sont autant détestés que depuis que nous les dirigeons, c'est sans le moindre doute lié à notre propre inimitié…

Elle fit une pause durant laquelle il resta immobile, ne sachant comment prendre ce petit discours. Elle enchaîna, toujours ce triomphe au fond de la voix :

— Quel était votre plan de carrière, celui que vous aviez établi ? Devenir général de la région, avant de convoiter le poste de chef d'État Major ? Vous pouvez oublier. D'ici quelques jours, vous passerez probablement en cour martiale. Si vous n'êtes pas destitué de vos fonctions, vous serez en tout cas inéligible au poste que je veux.

— De quoi s'agit-il, général de brigade Crush ? s'enquit-il d'une voix polie, toujours sans porter le moindre regard à Cécile, dont il sentait les yeux sur lui.

Le général Crush baissa les yeux sur le lieutenant qui la fusilla du regard. Elle tourna la tête vers son supérieur, mais ne leva pas le regard, pour ne pas croiser le sien alors qu'il l'observait pour la première fois. Il fut le seul à capter sa moue sceptique face à la situation. Curieusement rassuré, il sentit son cœur s'apaiser, remarquant qu'il s'était un peu serré sous le stress. Le lieutenant prit la parole :

— Je… Général, je suis désolée, je… Je n'ai pas voulu dire quoique ce soit avant que vous n'arriviez.

— Silence ! clama Crush. Je vous interdis de communiquer entre vous !

— Ma subordonnée n'a pas le droit de me rendre compte de la situation ?

— Votre maîtresse n'a pas le droit de vous donner des échappatoires. Vous êtes fini, Sévignan, coucher avec un officier est interdit !

Elle ferma la bouche et savoura l'instant de flottement qui traversa le meneur de Reshiram.

— Oh bon sang, s'exclama-t-il, cette journée commençait mal, elle ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Vous m'avez réellement dérangé en pleine interpellation de June Foehn et Cédric Williams pour ces conneries ?

La colère du général Sévignan vibrait dans l'air, Ln hoqueta. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué, encore, combien sa fureur pouvait être suffocante, comme si elle irradiait toute la pièce et la transformait en fournaise glacée. Elle n'osa même pas le dévisager, trop apeurée. Pour la première fois de sa vie – et probablement la dernière – elle plaignait la pétasse de Spiritomb.

Peu sensible à la sourde ire de son égal, le général Crush se leva de sa chaise :

— Vous pensez que cette esquive suffira ? Idriss Roca n'a pas menti en confessant votre liaison, j'en suis certaine.

Ça allait swinguer, si elle insistait. Il risquait de perdre le contrôle. Et si Cécile avait appris à se méfier de quelque chose, c'était bien d'Altaïr Sévignan, quand il ne se contrôlait plus. Il valait mieux pour quiconque d'être partout ailleurs qu'en sa présence dans ces moments-là. Le calmer. Vite. Une solution. Il se rapprochait déjà, dangereusement silencieux, du bureau de Sarah Crush, dans la ferme intention de lui faire cracher ses dents. Cécile ouvrit la bouche :

— Il n'a pas menti. Il… Il a… extrapolé.

Regard baissé, sourire triste, gestes un peu tremblants, Altaïr admira la comédie, revenant de sa fureur et reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, pour ne pas exploser en présence de Crush qui ne devait jamais, jamais avoir vent de sa propension à perdre son calme. Il se promit de faire payer à Crush cet acte manqué. Il était persuadé que Foehn et Williams étaient cachés dans ce foutu conduit d'aération.

Il se demanda aussi à quel point Cécile mentait, dans la suite de son petit discours, à quel point lui-même s'était laissé berner par son lieutenant et ses mystifications. Mal à l'aise à cette idée, il se répéta mentalement qu'il était parfaitement capable d'identifier ses mensonges. Il la connaissait. Elle continua en relevant un visage triste sur Crush, évitant formellement de regarder en direction de son supérieur qui s'était tourné vers elle et la contemplait en attendant le reste.

— Bien que ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas, _madame_, cracha-t-elle d'une voix suintant le mépris, mes avances ont été repoussées.

— Cinq fois, surenchérit Altaïr d'une voix distante.

— Pas la peine d'en rajouter, mon général, c'est suffisamment humiliant comme ça, reprocha Ln en braquant sur lui un regard dur.

— Que voulez-vous lieutenant, vous me tendez une perche, je la saisis.

— Si seulement l'inverse pouvait être vrai.

Ivanov et Crush grimacèrent au sous-entendu vraiment peu subtil. Altaïr ouvrit la porte et sortit, faisant signe à Cécile de le suivre et elle s'exécuta, en râlant après les menottes :

— Allez, mon général, vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser traverser tout le régiment menottée ? S'il vous plaît, j'ai assez payé, là.

La porte fut refermée par Ivanov, qui regarda le général Crush. Elle fulminait et il savait que cette histoire de liaison n'allait pas s'arrêter là, elle pousserait ses recherches, elle ne croyait pas un mot de la prétendue éconduite de Cécile, cette petite garce irrespectueuse.

— Mon général, si vous tenez à faire tomber Sévignan, j'ai peut-être quelques informations à vous communiquer.

— C'est « le général Sévignan », approuva Crush d'un hochement de tête, en corrigeant son subordonné plus par réflexe que par réel souci de respecter le titre de cet homme.

* * *

><p>Toute la frustration d'Altaïr explosa quand il arriva dans son bureau et jeta Cécile à terre. La respiration erratique, les gestes désordonnés, il faisait les cents pas, mâchoires serrées, évitant obstinément de regarder la dresseuse souterraine soumise qui restait à genoux par terre, toujours menottée.<p>

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était à deux doigts de se débarrasser de deux épines empoisonnées dans son pied, d'annihiler dans le même temps Foehn et Williams. C'était un genre d'occasion unique qui ne se reproduirait pas. Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras, ouvrir cette grille et tirer à bouts portants, ni le sniper raté ni la tueuse à gages n'auraient eu le temps de contre-attaquer.

Et cette putain frustrée avait osé le déranger pour ça ? Pour cette connerie ? C'était forcément un cauchemar. La seule explication plausible à toute cette comédie était qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit et ne jamais vivre cette journée à marquer d'une pierre noire.

Une nouvelle vague de haine s'abattit sur lui. Quand il pensait que c'était la conne biochimiste qui l'avait tiré d'un mauvais pas en inventant toute cette histoire de béguin aussi ridicule qu'impossible, il avait envie de vomir. Pourtant ce mensonge était parfaitement dosé. Une pointe d'insolence – caractéristique de cette idiote et suffisante pour, il l'espérait, détourner Crush des failles de la comédie –, une attitude de femme blessée mais habituée, habitude appuyée par son propre commentaire.

Et tout ça devant Ivanov qui connaissait son passé, ses habitudes. Il ne manquait plus grand-chose pour que la journée soit directement rangée dans la catégorie des pires de l'année. Et on n'était que début mars.

Altaïr cessa de faire les cents pas, joignant ses mains, se forçant à retrouver son calme. Crush paierait pour tout ça. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle paierait. Mais il avait d'autres préoccupations sur le feu. Foehn et Williams ne pourraient pas quitter la ville, des patrouilles sillonnaient les rues. Ils seraient pris. L'échéance avait seulement été retardée par Crush. Il pourrait affronter June l'Insaisissable et la saisir, la briser entre ses doigts et l'anéantir. Il pourrait torturer Williams devant Cécile. Ce n'était que l'affaire de quelques heures.

Il soupira :

— Explications. Maintenant.

— Quand Idriss Roca m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais trahi la Ligue Souterraine, j'ai affirmé que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Je n'ai juste pas précisé que c'était de la haine.

— Et la présence de Williams ? Tu savais ?

Elle secoua la tête. Il n'y crut pas. Il l'observa se relever après s'être contorsionnée pour passer ses bras sous jambes et les tendre devant elle avec un regard neutre qui semblait lui demander une libération. Il haussa un sourcil, dégaina son arme de sortie et visa.

— Oh là !

Elle baissa les bras, le visage soudain très pâle.

— Non, c'est bien d'être menottée, en fait, c'est cool. Je préfère rester comme ça.

Satisfait, il rengaina son arme et reposa sa question en s'approchant, observant plus en détail son visage meurtri. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas la lèvre fendue la veille. Il se retint de lever la main pour effleurer la blessure, se contentant de la scruter, attendant la réponse.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il était là, mon général, affirma-t-elle.

— Sinon, tu m'aurais prévenu ?

L'ironie dans sa voix fit sourire la biochimiste qui secoua la tête.

— Non. Sinon, _vous_ n'en auriez rien su.

— Tu cherches vraiment le bâton pour te faire battre, toi, aujourd'hui…

Elle recula contre la porte en secouant la tête, se rappelant brutalement ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce bureau juste quelques heures avant. Plus jamais. Elle trancha la question qu'elle s'était posée et la réponse était « plus jamais ». Cécile ne voulait plus trembler et être fébrile dans les bras du connard en uniforme. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il la tînt comme ça, l'étranglant à moitié, la faisant se sentir comme une proie dans les serres d'un rapace. Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal et se dire que c'était peut-être la meilleure chose qui lui fût arrivée, après sa rencontre avec Psyko.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les paupières quand il s'approcha, craintive. Elle releva les bras pour se protéger et sursauta quand elle sentit des doigts se refermer sur son poignet. Un rire lui fit ouvrir un œil. Altaïr était juste en train de la libérer. Il récupéra les menottes et les empocha, en secouant la tête d'un air atterré, pendant qu'elle frottait ses poignets, contente de ne plus avoir le contact du métal dessus. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

— Oh pitié, arrête d'avoir peur de moi, ça me donne envie de te frapper.

La saisissant par le poignet, il la jeta hors de son bureau d'un coup de pied aux fesses.

— Allez vous mettre en tenue, lieutenant, et dégagez sur le terrain ! Dites aux autres que j'arrive.

La porte claqua et Cécile jeta un regard halluciné au battant. C'était tout ? Il n'en faisait pas plus ? Il ne la tabassait pas ? Il l'envoyait juste en… entraînement au corps à corps avec les autres.

Jurant, se redressant et massant ses fesses, la biochimiste grogna. Ça faisait mal. Mal. Pourquoi avait-elle mal ? Elle se rendit compte que ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne s'injectait plus son poison antidouleur et qu'elle ne souffrait pas.

_Merde !_

La phase trois de son empoisonnement venait de débuter. Elle allait être totalement euphorique. Jusqu'à la mort. C'était ce qu'elle avait théorisé. Le moment était venu de voir si ses théories étaient fidèles à la pratique. Au moins, si elle avait raison, elle mourrait heureuse, maigre réconfort.

Soupirant, pestant, maudissant toujours plus les militaires et en particulier ceux qui étaient aussi cruels que plaisants à regarder, elle se rendit en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement de Reshiram et, une fois arrivée, s'attira les sourires moqueurs de Nico et Tony qui s'approchèrent d'elle. Tony lui tapota l'épaule.

— Tu vas morfler, ma vieille.

— Je n'osais pas le dire, renchérit Nico avec un sourire.

— Merci, les mecs, ça fait plaisir d'être soutenue par ses potes.

D'un geste de la main, ils balayèrent la réplique avant de l'attirer au centre des autres membres de Reshiram.

— Je déteste être la bleue, affirma-t-elle.

* * *

><p>— J'ai mal, grogna-t-elle en tentant de se relever sous les rires des autres. J'ai <em>mal<em>.

Elle se traîna, marchant en canard, une main sur les reins, jusqu'au banc le plus proche où elle se laissa tomber à côté de Nico.

— Tu t'es faite laminer, Cécile. Tiens.

Il lui tendit une serviette avec laquelle elle épongea le sang et la sueur qui maculaient son visage et elle secoua la tête avec un grand sourire.

— J'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Je suis une femme.

— Et alors ?

Nico n'était pas du genre à penser que les femmes valaient moins que les hommes en combat et cette excuse ne tenait pas debout.

— Tous ces mâles musclés en _topless_ autour de moi, c'est…

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase et attrapa la bouteille d'eau qui était posée près d'elle pour en boire une gorgée, observant à la dérobée le général Sévignan qui prodiguait des conseils à un de ses hommes. Elle secoua légèrement la tête en se rendant compte qu'elle le déshabillait du regard, contemplant l'œillade moqueuse de Nico :

— Je vois… T'es sûre que les rumeurs sur votre liaison ne sont que des rumeurs ?

— Bah, il se met sous mes yeux, je regarde. Imagine si tu étais à ma place : des dizaines de filles en petites tenues, dont certaines particulièrement jolies et tu ne devrais pas regarder ? Tu me feras pas croire que tu ne profiterais pas du spectacle.

Il parut réfléchir sérieusement pendant quelques temps.

— Tu as raison. Il faudrait suggérer un entraînement contre ce genre de tortures au général.

Elle laissa passer un petit silence avant de gémir de nouveau qu'elle avait mal. Elle était contente d'avoir mal en plus. Soit c'était à cause de l'euphorie du poison, soit elle commençait à furieusement virer masochiste.

Plus vraisemblablement, ce qu'elle prenait pour de la joie était du soulagement, qui, traversant la phase trois de son poison, avait été amplifié. Ne plus souffrir le martyr en ayant l'impression de se déchirer en deux était une bénédiction. Elle pouvait enfin espérer se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la douleur qui l'envahissait, comme, par exemple, la théorisation de l'antidote de ce foutu truc. L'élaborer serait dur. Pourquoi avait-elle fait différemment de ses habitudes pour ce truc-là, en le concevant avant de créer l'antidote ?

Elle grimaça une nouvelle fois sa douleur. Le connard en uniforme avait cogné dur et elle savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

— J'ai mal.

Il avait passé ses nerfs sur elle. Ce n'était même plus étonnant. Elle avait l'impression que ça ne la mettait plus autant en rogne qu'avant, qu'elle finissait par s'accoutumer, par vouloir s'acharner à faire tout au mieux, pour ne plus subir ça. Comme avec Benjamin. Nico lui donna un coup de coude, Tony se laissa choir près d'eux, éreinté et essoufflé.

— Le général est trop fort, soupira-t-il, impressionné.

— J'ai mal, approuva Cécile.

— Est-ce que vous avez vu comme il a mis tous ses adversaires à terre ?

— J'ai mal.

— On sort, ce soir ?

— Tu plaisantes ? sursauta Nico. Non, moi, ce soir, je dors.

— J'ai mal.

— Merde, le disque du lieutenant est rayé.

Cécile secoua la tête et se redressa en acceptant la proposition de Tony. Sortir ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, à conditions qu'ils n'évoquent pas l'affaire en cours. Elle avait besoin de décompresser, d'oublier que ses amis fuyaient pour protéger leurs vies, que bientôt Spiritomb se disperserait dans tout le pays pour les retrouver et les capturer, les anéantir.

Elle avait besoin de se rappeler la menace qui planait sur elle, elle avait trop tendance à occulter que le général Sévignan la tenait en otage, qu'elle n'était pas ici de son plein gré. Elle retint un ricanement moqueur alors que l'adjudant dressait un portrait plus amoureux qu'élogieux du connard en uniforme.

Heureusement que les hommes de Reshiram ignoraient tout de la vérité à propos de l'homme qu'ils vénéraient, heureusement qu'ils ne savaient pas que sous le courage, la force et l'habileté, que sous la gentillesse paternaliste et l'intelligence vive se cachaient autant de défauts, de vices et d'horreurs tous aussi peu reluisants que les autres. La plupart des gens possédaient les défauts de leurs qualités. Sévignan possédait en plus de ça une montagne de troubles comportementaux franchement pas nets que Cécile devinait d'instinct, à défaut de les connaître par cœur.

Elle posa les yeux sur lui, analysant ses gestes retenus, glissant sur la peau dénudée et la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le bras droit. Elle secoua Nico, interrompant Tony :

— Comment il s'est fait ça ?

— Foehn, rétorqua l'ami de Drake. Duel au sommet à l'époque où il n'était que colonel. D'après ce que j'ai compris, à quelques millimètres, il aurait pu perdre l'usage de son bras droit.

— Et terminée la branlette, commenta Cécile d'un air horrifié.

Les deux autres clignèrent les paupières, observèrent leur supérieur, reportèrent leur attention sur Cécile.

— Putain, t'es crade, se récria Tony dans une moue écœurée.

— Et toi, t'es trop prude pour un membre de commando réputé pour être sauvage et bourrin. Je suis d'accord avec vous pour l'idolâtrer, c'est un excellent général et je le suivrai au bout du monde les yeux fermés, mentit Cécile. Mais je ne le déifierai pas.

— Le dé-quoi ?

— Je le prendrai pas pour un dieu. J'oublie à chaque fois qu'il faut utiliser un vocabulaire simple avec des imbéciles comme vous.

Deux taloches s'abattirent sur son crâne et elle ricana avant de reprendre son discours :

— Il reste un être humain. Un peu au-dessus du lot, je vous l'accorde, mais juste un être humain.

— Puisque tu dis ça, bouda Tony. Cite-moi de deux ses défauts.

— Juste deux ? se moqua la biochimiste. Facile. Il est vaniteux et c'est un bourreau de travail.

— Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec le deuxième–

D'un mouvement de la main, Cécile arrêta Nico.

— Ça fait deux ans qu'il a fait construire une maison superbe et elle sent encore le neuf !

— Preuve qu'il est soigneux.

— Preuve qu'il n'est jamais chez lui, surtout, contra la dresseuse souterraine. Et s'il n'est jamais chez lui, comme il n'a pas de relation amoureuse, il n'est pas chez une femme. Le seul autre endroit où il puisse être, c'est ici.

— Ou dans sa famille ? suggéra Tony avec une moue sceptique.

Il ne croyait pas du tout que son supérieur était un acharné du boulot, il faisait ce qu'il pensait être utile, c'était tout. Cécile eut un petit rire.

— Il n'a aucune photo de famille dans son bureau. Enfin, avoir des défauts ne fait pas du général quelqu'un de moins admirable, bien au contraire. Avoir des tares, c'est humain et ça rend ses qualités encore plus admirables, je pense.

Un petit silence plana durant lequel les deux hommes semblèrent réfléchir au sens profond des paroles de Cécile. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était leur éviter une cruelle désillusion, si un jour Altaïr les décevait, par exemple, en dévoilant son aspect monstrueux. Mais c'était elle que ses paroles faisaient réfléchir. Ça avait du sens.

Altaïr Sévignan était un homme incroyablement tordu, avec une notion de la décence toute particulière qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir totalement appréhendée, d'ailleurs. L'admirait-elle ? Sans aucun doute. Mais admiration et haine n'étaient pas incompatibles. Il était tout à fait possible de respecter un homme pour ses principes, le mépriser pour ses défauts, le haïr pour ses actes.

Elle interrompit le cours de ses pensées et se releva subitement quand elle vit le second de Crush s'avancer sur le terrain comme s'il était en pays conquis. Dans un bel ensemble les trois camarades grognèrent. Les membres de Reshiram avaient toujours eu une sainte horreur des gens qui se pavanaient sur le territoire de leur commando et donc sur le territoire du général. Seul un tout petit espace était réservé à Spiritomb, ici.

S'interposant, allant à la rencontre d'Ivanov avant qu'il ne se mette à dos tous les membres de Reshiram qui rivalisaient tous d'agressivité envers cet arriviste, Altaïr lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. Ivanov désigna Cécile d'un mouvement de la tête :

— Le général Crush requiert la présence du lieutenant Abille en sous-sol afin d'octroyer des antidotes convenables au prisonnier. Il est à l'agonie.

Cécile se sentit pâlir. Split… Étaient-ils retournés le torturer ? Elle mordilla ses lèvres mais ne bougea pas.

— Ah vraiment ? grommela Altaïr. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pris ses précautions avant ? Au cas où vous n'ayez pas remarqué, lieutenant-colonel Ivanov, nous sommes en entraînement et le lieutenant Abille n'en est pas dispensée sous prétexte qu'elle est aussi scientifique. C'est non. Elle ira plus tard. Demain par exemple.

Connard. Il savait pourtant parfaitement que Cécile était inquiète pour Split. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il refusait sa présence dans les cellules en sous-sol, probablement autant que pour énerver Crush.

Elle espérait que Split pourrait tenir jusqu'au lendemain. Ou peut-être était-ce le moment pour lui de mourir ? Elle secoua la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur l'entraînement, le général lui donnant l'ordre de s'approcher pour prendre une nouvelle leçon d'esquive. Elle allait encore se prendre des baffes.

* * *

><p>Un soupir vibra dans l'air quand elle referma la porte et boita jusqu'à son salon, bien partie pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé et ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que Tony vînt la chercher pour la traîner ailleurs. Il n'avait pas changé d'un iota dans son envie de sortir prendre l'air et un verre de trop, promettant à Cécile de venir la chercher au plus tôt vers vingt heures.<p>

Son canapé était déjà occupé par June, qui lui porta un regard neutre, impossible à interpréter. La biochimiste fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, ouvrant la bouche pour demander à la sœur de Neko comment elle allait, comment elle avait réussi à s'en sortir le matin même mais la tueuse à gages l'en empêcha. Elle se leva pour tendre un papier à Cécile qui s'en empara d'un geste empressé, pour le lire.

Tout était indiqué avec précision. Les conditions à remplir, le délai d'exécution, la cible, les moyens à utiliser.

C'était un contrat adressé à Autrui.

Pour June.

Cécile sentit son monde pétri d'illusions s'effondrer.

Sa main trembla sur la feuille, alors qu'elle observait la sœur de Neko, qu'elle scrutait le visage, puis la silhouette rondouillarde, tellement peu en accord avec l'image svelte qu'on se faisait d'une tueuse à gages. Alors à présent, elles étaient ennemies ?

Cécile comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait tout perdre. Si Altaïr rivalisait avec June, ce n'était pas son cas et elle n'était pas assez bête pour le croire.

Les conséquences de ce message lui tombèrent sur les épaules, comme le poids du monde et la voix sifflante, pleine de sadisme morbide, d'Altaïr lui revint en mémoire : « Si je meurs, que tu étais présente et que tu pouvais empêcher ça, c'est ton fils qui en paiera les conséquences. » Elle lâcha la feuille en se sentant perdre toutes ses couleurs.

Altaïr allait mourir. Et probablement traîner Sacha dans la tombe avec lui. Et de nouveau, sa position d'otage lui revint en pleine face, en même temps qu'une souffrance désespérée qui lui coupa le souffle.

June l'Insaisissable avait été mandatée pour exécuter Sévignan et Ln ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher la mise en œuvre de ce contrat.

June tendit une main vers elle, elle se déroba.

—Je… Non, souffla-t-elle. Pitié, non…

—Cécile…

—Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. Qui tu veux, mais pas Sévignan, pas mon fils, pas mon fils… Tu… Tu as déjà refusé des contrats qui demandaient la tête de Neko ou de Cash, refuse celui-là, par pitié ! Je… Pas mon fils…

—Je ne peux pas refuser.

La voix sèche de June fit monter les larmes à ses yeux, lui coupa les jambes et elle tomba à genoux. Tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié perdait son sens. Sa Flamme allait être soufflée par une de ses alliées et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour enrayer ce processus.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel ! Un cliffhanger ! On se revoit sur le prochain chapitre de la Ligue, mes amis ! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Blabla pré-chapitre :**

**J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, cette fois, je dois bien l'avouer. Si ce n'est que, ça y est, vous m'avez rattrapée, le reste n'est pas encore écrit. Enfin. Si, le dernier et onzième chapitre est fini ou presque, j'ai une partie du chapitre huit et une partie du chapitre dix. Mais alors, ce qu'il y a au milieu...****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 – Contrat en Or<strong>

— Pitié…

June leva les yeux au ciel mais n'exécuta pas un geste pour aider Cécile à se relever alors qu'elle sanglotait à chaudes larmes, la suppliant toujours plus fort d'épargner son fils, comme si le contrat concernait le gamin. June n'était pas un monstre. La plupart du temps, elle refusait les contrats qui s'en prenaient à des enfants – sauf s'ils avaient un lien de parenté avec un rival ou un ennemi – et les supplications de Cécile la dérangeaient.

Elle secoua la tête et attendit que Cécile se calmât pour lui expliquer la situation :

— Je ne peux pas refuser ce contrat, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Autrui l'a refusé avant moi ! Tu sais comment ça marche pourtant, Neko a dû t'expliquer ! Oh bon sang, comme je peux détester les mères surprotectrices pour ça…

Cécile hoqueta :

— Pas en danger ? Pas…

Puis elle soupira et essuya ses yeux :

— Oh bordel, June, mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit de suite ?

— Je sais pas, je pensais que tu réfléchirais avec ton cerveau, puisque tu en as un performant. C'est traîner dans le sillage de Sévignan qui te rend stupide ?

Cécile finit par se relever et se laisser tomber dans le canapé avec un rire forcé :

— Ahahah, tu as le même sens de l'humour que Neko, doublé au manque d'à-propos de Psyko. Si tu avais des enfants, tu comprendrais. Enfin… Alors, dis-moi tout.

Passée l'émotion violente qui l'avait traversée, elle sentait de nouveau l'euphorie contrebalancer le chagrin qu'elle avait ressenti et elle grogna. Elle sentait qu'elle allait détester cette phase de son empoisonnement. La tueuse à gages soupira profondément.

Elle expliqua qu'une demande de contrat – celle que Cécile avait faite tomber – était arrivée chez Autrui quelques mois auparavant, peu de temps avant que Combo ne massacrât l'école de Rivamar mais qu'elle avait été rejetée. Son époux savait très bien qu'elle ne mélangeait pas plaisir et travail et que, mine de rien, c'était un réel plaisir pour June d'en découdre avec son général de brigade préféré. Il la faisait rire, à vouloir purger le monde souterrain tout en sévissant dans le même milieu.

Cécile semblait être soulagée, mais June était bien loin de l'être. Son air contrarié attira l'attention de la biochimiste qui fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

— Si ce contrat ne m'est pas adressé, alors qui l'exécute ?

La dresseuse souterraine hésita, se tut et réfléchit, avant de proposer un café à June qui accepta d'un hochement de tête. La question était excellente. Tout le milieu _underground_ savait que le général Sévignan était la chasse gardée de June. Si elle refusait un contrat sur sa tête, personne n'oserait contrarier la furtive. Il était un intouchable, ennemi exclusif de la grande Insaisissable – même si Cécile avait pu négocier pour poser une option dessus, ce que June avait accepté avec une lourde contrepartie si c'était la biochimiste qui parvenait à avoir la peau du général. Pourtant quelqu'un avait accepté ce contrat, c'était évident. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver dans les données du régiment ?

— Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Autrui, confessa June. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait refusé ce contrat et crois-moi, il va m'entendre. Mais je suis quand même curieuse de savoir qui ose me défier. Très bien, Cécile, je vais commencer à sérieusement me fâcher et à me pencher sur cette histoire. Quelqu'un a osé remettre en cause ma domination dans le secteur du meurtre rémunéré et je ne tolère pas ça.

Cécile esquissa un sourire en s'éloignant jusque dans la cuisine.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver pour toi. J'ai un soupçon, un certain Piotr Ivanov. Lieutenant-colonel dans le commando Spiritomb, second du général Crush.

June secoua la tête, après quelques secondes de réflexion intense. Ce nom ne lui disait rien du tout. Cécile grogna :

— Me dis pas que tu ne le connais pas, ça anéantit les rares pistes que j'ai.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas lui. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?

— Il en sait trop sur les « petites habitudes » du général pour être honnête.

La biochimiste mima les guillemets en échangeant un regard dégoûté avec June en passant la tête par la porte. Les deux connaissaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre les pratiques horrifiantes de ce taré.

— Je creuserai la question de mon côté. On se tient au courant pour nos avancées ?

— Bien sûr. Mais comment puis-je te joindre ?

D'un geste de la main, June balaya la question, avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

— C'est moi qui viendrai à toi.

Un silence parvint de la cuisine, seulement troublé par le cliquetis de deux tasses et June secoua la tête.

— Dric a pu quitter la ville sans encombres.

— Tant mieux. Sérieusement, vous envoyer en l'air ?

Revenant dans le salon, Cécile eut le plaisir de voir June hausser un sourcil perplexe, puis elle éclata de rire.

— Oh d'accord, l'illusion. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Sévignan avait l'air si nauséeux.

— Ce fut le meilleur moment de ma journée, avoua la biochimiste. Il m'a coûté cher, mais je me suis tellement amusée que je lui pardonne. La tête du général au moment où il l'a appris était du genre impayable… En temps normal, j'aurais même pris une photo pour l'avoir dans mon album-souvenir.

— T'arrives à tenir ? demanda la tueuse à gages.

Cécile avala une gorgée de café avec un mouvement de tête équivoque, avant de caresser doucement la cordelette de chanvre qu'elle portait sur son pantalon de treillis, qui contrastait tellement avec la jupe longue et noire de June. La biochimiste passa une main dans ses cheveux, enlevant l'élastique qui les maintenait avant de les secouer pour les remettre en place, puis elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu appelles tenir ? Ne pas tomber sous son contrôle ? Dans ce cas, je ne tiens pas. Je le sens bien, je glisse, petit à petit. Mais ma véritable allégeance reste à la Ligue Souterraine, à Psyko, Neko et Artik. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils seront toujours ma priorité. Dès que j'ai théorisé et créé l'antidote, je me casse de là, peu importe mon degré de soumission.

La résolution implacable qui vibrait dans la voix de Cécile fit sourire June qui hocha la tête, satisfaite.

— Très bien. Ça me rassure de t'entendre dire ça. Tu es bien plus convaincante quand tu ne te voiles pas la face.

La biochimiste leva les yeux.

— Disons que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit, June. Et je ne sais pas encore si je dois te remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, ou si je dois te maudire.

— Remercie-moi. Garder les yeux ouverts permet d'être bien plus vigilant.

Soudain elle se redressa.

— Tu as de la visite. N'oublie pas de laver ma tasse.

Un courant d'air plus tard, June avait disparu, laissant Cécile vraiment impressionnée. L'aînée Foehn était largement plus furtive que Neko. C'était très déroutant. Et jamais Cécile n'avait compris comment elles faisaient, ces deux-là, pour s'évaporer subitement. C'était réellement surhumain et elle n'osait imaginer à quelle discipline stricte elles avaient dû plier leurs corps pour parvenir à de tels résultats.

Elle-même n'avait pas le talent nécessaire pour ça. Elle préférait faire travailler son esprit devant des fioles et des béchers, même si elle ne crachait pas sur un peu d'action. Elle secoua la tête avant de se lever pour ranger la tasse utilisée par June dans la cuisine. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa demeure.

* * *

><p>— Tu veux qu'on aille où ?<p>

La voix de Cécile saisit Tony alors qu'il contemplait l'ensemble des livres qui étaient installés dans les rayonnages. La plupart traitait de chimie pokémon, il put en voir un au nom de Cécile – nommé « Des cytolysines » – et il s'en empara en se tournant vers sa camarade d'unité.

— On pourrait sortir dans un petit endroit tranquille avant d'aller danser.

— Danser ? Non, mais. Tu m'as bien regardée ? Je ne danse qu'en étant sacrément défoncée, très bourrée ou avec des potes aussi ridicules que moi, quand c'est pas les trois.

— C'est quoi, des cytolysines ?

— C'est un agent toxique nécrosant, j'ai basé toute ma thèse doctorante là-dessus alors si tu ne veux pas mourir d'ennui en m'écoutant en parler pendant des heures, pose ce livre et n'esquive pas ma réplique.

— Je dois t'appeler docteur ?

— Normalement, oui.

— Pourquoi t'as pas fait valoir ce titre pour devenir officier supérieur ?

Pour la simple et bonne raison que le connard en uniforme ne souhaitait pas la voir à la tête du laboratoire de recherches caché sous le camp de base de Reshiram.

— Parce que je n'aurais jamais pu être sous le commandement du général Sévignan si j'avais fait ça. Je préfère qu'on aille manger au restaurant du coin, les endroits bruyants ne sont pas quelque chose que j'affectionne.

Tony haussa les épaules, un peu étonné d'apprendre que Cécile avait renoncé à la gestion d'un laboratoire pour tenter d'intégrer Reshiram. Elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bains pour troquer son treillis contre d'autres vêtements et il en profita pour faire le tour de l'appartement, poussant une porte et tombant dans la chambre. Il allait se détourner quand quelque chose attira son attention. Dépassant légèrement de la penderie, la manche en coton très épais le fit écarquiller les yeux.

Contrairement à beaucoup de ses camarades, l'adjudant Anthony Floret était un militaire assez particulier. Dès qu'il avait été incorporé à Reshiram, après le rituel de bizutage et l'attribution du petit nom traditionnel octroyé à chacun de ses hommes par le général en personne – « Tony » – il avait décidé d'être minutieux, pour être à la hauteur de la réputation d'excellence de ce commando si dur à intégrer.

Il était très consciencieux dans son travail, trop fier d'être enfin dans l'équipe du général Sévignan pour se laisser distancer par quiconque. Il étudiait avec attention chaque ordre de mission qu'il avait reçu et celui concernant la Ligue Souterraine, quoique massif, n'avait pas fait exception.

Il ouvrit le placard et écarta les cintres pour examiner avec attention le vêtement qui possédait cette manche noire. Une blouse. Des bandes vert émeraude sur les manches, un sigma immense qui dévorait le dos, un surnom dans le bas, « Ln(3) ». Une blouse souterraine. Il secoua la tête. Impossible. Il avait étudié à fond tous les dossiers. Ln(3) n'était pas dedans. Il n'y avait aucun dresseur souterrain se surnommant comme ça.

Par acquit de conscience, il tira le cintre pour examiner l'avant et l'intérieur de la blouse. De multiples petites poches. Comme sur les ceintures de Cécile, parfaitement adaptées à la taille de ses fioles. Il pâlit. Le lieutenant Abille était dresseuse souterraine. Un soupir le fit se retourner et dégainer son arme pour la braquer sur Cécile. Elle leva les mains et lui jeta un regard triste :

— Baisse ton arme, Anthony.

— Pas sans avoir une explication. T'es une des leurs, tu as infiltré Reshiram ?

Elle haussa un sourcil et eut un petit sourire. Elle fit un pas en avant. Bon sang, qu'elle avait été stupide de ne pas demander à Artik de verrouiller la porte de sa chambre en sortant, comme elle le faisait toujours pour éviter ce genre de désagréments ! Elle déglutit imperceptiblement alors que Tony ne baissait pas son arme, la pointant davantage encore sur elle.

— Qui es-tu exactement ?

— Le lieutenant Cécile Abille, fille du colonel Mark Abille et subordonnée du général de brigade Altaïr Sévignan. Connue par les dresseurs souterrains sous le nom de Ln(3), la dresseuse assassine. Adjudant Floret, j'ai trahi la Ligue Souterraine pour Reshiram.

Troublé, Tony baissa son arme et fronça les sourcils.

— C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?

— C'est une histoire très longue, mais pour résumer, la proposition du général Sévignan était bien plus intéressante que l'alternative souterraine.

Elle s'avança d'un nouveau pas et il rangea son arme en secouant la tête.

— Va pour le resto. Tu vas me raconter tout ça par le menu et sans mentir.

**oOo**

La musique du restaurant donnait plus de profondeur à son récit dans lequel elle fit une pause, le temps d'avaler une gorgée d'eau, alors que Tony touchait à peine à son assiette, emporté dans l'histoire à dormir debout qu'avait servie Cécile.

Elle avait opté pour la version présentée au chef d'État Major par le connard en uniforme. Il valait mieux, en effet, donner la même histoire, afin d'éviter que tout le monde ne découvrît qu'elle mentait et qu'il la tenait en otage. Il lui faudrait communiquer cet imprévu au général au plus vite. Où avait-elle le plus de chance de le trouver ? Chez lui ? À la caserne ? Ça attendrait le lendemain. Elle acheva son récit :

— Alors je me suis rendue chez le général pour accepter sa proposition et me voilà engagée dans l'armée. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas le niveau physique pour intégrer Reshiram. J'ai été recrutée pour mes autres atouts, notamment une parfaite connaissance de la Ligue Souterraine.

— Ça explique aussi pourquoi tu sais que la maison du général sent encore le neuf et pourquoi tu es toujours dans son sillage. D'accord, je te crois. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi le général a voulu que tu le caches.

— Je ne sais pas. C'est lui qui décide, je suppose qu'il me gardait comme atout dans sa manche…

— Ça me rassure… Tu sais, je commençais à me dire que vous aviez une liaison. C'est pas que ça me dérangerait, hein, rassura Tony en levant les mains. C'est juste interdit. Enfin. Cécile…

— Hm ?

— Tu me crois si j'te dis que je suis gay ?

— Ouais, sans trop de difficulté.

La voix indifférente de Cécile le prit au dépourvu et elle en profita pour terminer son assiette, lui faisant signe de manger. Il s'exécuta, un peu incrédule face à cette réaction qu'il n'attendait pas. Il lui jeta un petit regard et elle leva les yeux au ciel :

— Oh, arrête, tu baves littéralement devant le général, c'est pas trop dur à deviner.

Rosissant, Tony secoua la tête :

— C'est seulement pour te tenir compagnie que je bave. Et d'ailleurs, je ne bave même pas. Mais si tu savais combien ça me fait plaisir d'avoir une femme dans Reshiram. Maintenant, il y a quelqu'un pour compatir à ma douleur.

— Et je compatis. C'est une vraie torture de voir tous ces beaux mâles et de savoir que je ne peux pas toucher… J'ai… quelqu'un dans ma vie, mentit Cécile pour se protéger du regard interrogateur.

Si les relations étaient interdites entre officiers et officiers supérieurs, elles étaient tout de même possibles dans les autres cas. Une question sur son impossibilité de s'envoyer en l'air l'aurait contrainte à révéler son empoisonnement, sa nécrose qui hélas, ne faisait bander personne. Et Jirachi merci, grimaça-t-elle en repensant au général, ça ne faisait pas bander ce fou non plus.

Tony eut la bonne grâce de masquer sa surprise afin de ne pas vexer la biochimiste. Il lui posa quelques questions, elle s'inspira de Psyko pour répondre. Puis Tony se désintéressa bien vite de son compagnon imaginaire pour revenir au premier sujet :

— Donc tu connaissais le capitaine Ducan ?

Cécile cligna les yeux et les baissa sur son verre, avec un regard triste.

— Oui, très bien. Ça m'a brisé le cœur qu'il ne rentre pas avec nous. Surtout pour le général. Ils étaient très amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony hocha la tête.

— Plus que ça. Passer après Alexandre Ducan, c'est vraiment quelque chose dont personne ne veut. _ZE_ mission _impossibeul_. Il faisait bien son boulot et était très proche du général, c'était le seul à l'appeler par son prénom. Même Nico n'ose pas. C'était toujours quelque chose d'extraordinaire à voir. Leur complicité était réelle et totale. Il y a encore quelques semaines, j'aurais mis ma main à couper que le capitaine reviendrait.

Cécile soupira mais s'abstint de répondre. Elle espérait que non, que Drake n'avait pas choisi la Ligue Souterraine par défaut. Avalant une gorgée d'eau plate, elle secoua la tête :

— Tony, promets-moi que tu ne parleras de ça à personne.

— Quoi donc ?

— Mon ancienne appartenance à la Ligue Souterraine. Personne ne doit savoir que j'en ai fait partie.

L'adjudant hocha la tête pour approuver.

— À une condition.

— Laquelle ?

— Tu me révèles la vérité de tes sentiments pour le général.

Rosissant, Cécile toussota, s'étranglant dans une gorgée d'eau qui passa par son nez. S'excusant, elle s'essuya en pestant contre le ramonage de sinus intempestif. Son camarade éclata de rire, sans faire mine de l'aider à reprendre une contenance. Cependant, quand ce fut fait, elle soupira de plus belle :

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui. Enfin, si, mais pas un–

— Donc le fait que tu aies révélé à Crush t'être pris cinq râteaux, c'est une rumeur qui court, joyeuse et pimpante, avec un tutu rose et des couettes ?

Tony s'arrêta et reprit :

— Merde. Nico déteint sur moi, je commence à dire des choses pas nettes. Mais quand même…

— C'est–

— Ou alors, il a accepté tes avances et tu l'as couvert !

— Non, trancha Cécile. Mais–

— C'est quoi, le p'tit surnom qu'il te donne dans l'intimité ?

— Tony, t'es lourd.

Il retroussa une petite lèvre boudeuse et fit des yeux de Chinchidou à Cécile qui roula les siens. Voyant qu'elle était insensible – l'expérience durement acquise avec Psyko et Neko qui s'alliaient souvent pour la faire ployer à coups de regards de Caninos dans le caniveau – il fit claquer sa langue avant de reprendre :

— Moi qui étais curieux de savoir quel serait ton diminutif…

La fameuse tradition de Reshiram, après le bizutage – qu'elle avait subi dans l'après-midi, le fameux passage à tabac public. Franchement, les traditions de ce commando étaient encore plus louches que celles de la Ligue – qui faisait qu'elle devait recevoir du général en personne un diminutif par lequel il l'appellerait quand ils seraient dans la salle de repos et également en mission par petits groupes, si elle avait la chance – question de point de vue – de faire équipe avec lui.

— Quelle idée de s'appeler Cécile, aussi. C'est pas diminutifable simplement, protesta Tony.

— Plains-toi à mes parents.

Elle avait bien moins hâte que son ami de connaître le petit surnom ridicule par lequel le connard en uniforme s'acharnerait à la nommer. Et elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne lui en donnerait pas. Tony changea une nouvelle fois de sujet, pour tenter d'établir le top 5 des plus beaux mecs de Reshiram alors que Cécile souriait doucement. Ça, ça lui rappelait Nerd et leur top 10 des plus beaux dresseurs souterrains.

* * *

><p>— J'en veux pas.<p>

La journée commençait aussi mal que la veille. Le général fit pivoter son fauteuil pour cesser d'observer les allées et venues par la fenêtre blindée et eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant la tête de la biochimiste tarée. Le teint pâle, les yeux rouges qui se fermaient bien malgré elle, les cheveux en vrac, elle avait l'air de sortir du lit.

— De quoi parlez-vous, lieutenant ? Est-ce une façon correcte de saluer son général ?

Elle ferma la porte et haussa un sourcil ironique.

— Mes respects, mon général, veuillez pardonner ma tenue, j'ai passé une _excellente_ nuit.

— Alors de quoi parles-tu ?

Indifférent à sa réflexion à propos de sa nuit, quoiqu'un peu curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien avoir envie d'elle, entre sa nécrose, ses ecchymoses et le peu de féminité qui l'habitait, il attrapa un stylo pour signer de la paperasse – il détestait vraiment ça – tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur un fauteuil.

— Du diminutif. Garde ça pour tes hommes.

— C'était prévu ainsi. Je n'allais pas te donner le moindre privilège.

Elle exhala d'un air ravi.

— C'est un soulagement. L'adjudant Floret m'a tenue éveillée une partie de la nuit avec ça. Bon, ensuite.

Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau alors qu'il grimaçait à l'idée que Tony et Cécile eussent pu avoir des rapports sexuels durant la nuit.

— On a tiré à la courte paille et c'est moi qui ai perdu, je dois donc vous soumettre une requête à propos des entraînements.

— Je t'écoute, Cissy.

— J'avais dit pas de diminutifs, Ali-chou.

— Lieutenant… grogna-t-il, réellement agacé.

Avec un sourire, elle esquiva le regard furieux. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle aimait bien l'embêter. D'abord la requête et ensuite, elle aborderait le sujet du message codé.

— On voudrait que vous et vos hommes arrêtiez de vous déshabiller devant nous en entraînement. Parce que ça nous déconcentre. Et que si vous continuez, il veut que je fasse pareil, pour vous troubler aussi.

La demande tomba dans un silence incrédule. Il sentit son visage se décomposer et l'expression « les bras m'en tombent » n'avait encore jamais eu autant de signification pour lui. Était-elle sérieuse ? Il ne décelait aucun sourire sur ses lèvres, malgré la lueur amusée qui dansait dans ses yeux. L'homosexualité de Tony, il n'en avait cure, mais la requête était tellement abracadabrante qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait la prendre au sérieux ou pas. Dans le doute, il demanda à Cécile de développer.

— C'est pourtant simple. Vous êtes tous plus ou moins beaux, on a eu du mal à établir un top cinq potable… Rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas trop mal placé, mon général. Mais avec vos corps de rêve, nous, on bande comme des fous et du coup, ça nous exc–

— Ça vous fait un bon entraînement pour rester maîtres de vous-mêmes, surtout. Autre chose ?

— Oui.

Altaïr vit la flamme d'amusement disparaître des yeux de Cécile et il se redressa légèrement, signant son document et le mettant de côté, avant de se concentrer totalement sur la feuille que lui tendait Cécile. Il la parcourut des yeux alors que son lieutenant gardait le regard fixé sur lui. Elle avait enfin réussi à décoder le message. Il leva ses prunelles :

— Comment t'as fait ?

— J'me suis basée sur un algorithme à complexité quasi-polynomiale qui–

— Je te crois, coupa-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin des détails.

Et heureusement. Elle racontait n'importe quoi, associant des mots barbares pour éviter qu'il ne lui posât trop de questions, afin de ne pas se heurter à une limite dans son mensonge. Révéler ses contacts avec June était signer son arrêt de mort.

Le message décodé était un contrat sur sa tête d'une somme astronomique, probablement aussi complexe que le truc bizarre évoqué par le lieutenant. La demande stipulait qu'il devait non seulement mourir – dans d'atroces souffrances de préférence – mais aussi être sali et voir tout le travail acharné qu'il a fourni pour se hisser à la place qu'il occupait être anéanti, ne pas faire de lui un martyr de la guerre civile. Et le message était destiné à June l'Insaisissable. Forcément. Il fit claquer sa langue, impatient et contrarié. La biochimiste qui lui faisait face secoua la tête.

— Je ne pense pas. Que ce soit June Foehn qui vous en veuille, compléta-t-elle en voyant la question dans les yeux du général.

— Développe.

— C'est simple. Si c'était elle, pourquoi aurait-elle évité l'affrontement ?

— Situation peu à son avantage ? proposa-t-il.

— C'est June l'Insaisissable. Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle vous échappe, maintenant ? Cinq ans ? Six ? June, c'est pas Neko – attention, soyons d'accord, je parle de la voleuse, pas de la dresseuse souterraine. L'aînée des Foehn ne prendrait jamais le risque de se mettre dans une situation risquée si elle n'avait pas l'assurance de pouvoir en réchapper. Neko, ça l'excite de se sentir prise au piège, parce que ça décuple ses capacités. June aime trop être sûre de réussir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'a aucun échec.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu réfléchissais vraiment sur cette histoire.

Cécile se redressa et plaqua ses mains sur le bureau pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Altaïr. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage.

— Je te laisserai pas mourir d'une autre main que la mienne. Évidemment que je cherche vraiment.

— Tu ne m'effraies toujours pas. Continuons, je te prie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit – s'étala sans élégance – sur le siège pour continuer en rongeant le bout de son ongle :

— Voilà où j'en suis pour l'instant. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ce message a pu atterrir dans la base. Je m'arrête pas, je réfléchis, mais ça va devenir chaud d'impliquer Tony et Nico là-dedans, à moins qu'ils ne servent qu'à passer à l'action. L'étau se resserre. Ce qui est visé, ce sont vos… Comment dire ça sans être offensante… Vos lamentables et pathétiques pratiques sexuelles dignes d'un boucher débutant et incompétent.

Altaïr eut un sourire carnassier et braqua sur elle un regard un peu fou.

— Jalouse ?

— Non, je ne suis pas fan des massacres.

— Je demande quand même, puisque tu sembles prête à tout pour me pousser à bouts.

Elle écarta les bras avec un rictus ironique.

— Oh non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Ne sois pas si susceptible, je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits, je suis scientifique, pas romancière. Je laisse les extrapolations à ceux-là. Quoique… Écrire un livre sur toi… Je l'appellerais « R. I. P. P. E. R. : les qualités indispensables pour devenir le meilleur des généraux. »

— Là, tu me cherches.

Petit silence.

— Rigoureux, indépendant, princier, persévérant, endurant, responsable… Je ne vois pas du tout où est le problème dans ce que je dis.

Immense sourire de la part du général.

— Un jour, je vais réellement t'éventrer, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

— Des promesses, des promesses…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte en même temps qu'il se levait, visiblement décidé à tenir sa promesse. Il exhala de contrariété.

— On finira cette conversation plus tard, lieutenant, dit-il en voyant la jeune femme qui lui servait de porte-serviette entrer. Allez vaquer à vos occupations.

Elle se leva, sans dissimuler un petit sourire satisfait. Comme elle passait la porte, il lui lança :

— Oh lieutenant Abille, n'oubliez pas que demain, vous devez présenter une analyse des criminels principaux de la Ligue Souterraine à Reshiram. Assurez-vous que votre présentation soit prête et n'omettez ni Juliane Foehn, ni Sacha Ketchum, ni Cédric Williams, ni Régis Chen.

Cécile accusa le coup. Un nouveau point pour lui.

* * *

><p>L'ensemble de Reshiram était assis devant elle, dans une attitude attentive et elle se retint de soupirer dans l'ambiance un peu étouffante de la salle de briefing. Son ordinateur, qui était connecté à un vidéoprojecteur, était allumé. Elle avait veillé à modifier le fond d'écran, maintenant encombré par l'emblème du commando et elle n'avait laissé sur le bureau que l'icône du fichier nommé « LLS », ainsi qu'un autre, mystérieusement intitulé « AN-A »<p>

Au premier rang, Tony et Nico l'encourageaient par des petits sourires, prêts à prendre des notes, alors qu'au fond de la pièce, bras croisés, Sévignan souriait d'un air plus que satisfait. Il l'attendait au tournant, avec cette présentation.

Elle commença simplement par expliquer que récolter ces informations lui avait pris à la fois du temps et de l'argent et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à adresser la note au général. L'assemblée esquissa des sourires.

La présentation de la Ligue Souterraine fut rapide, elle ne s'attarda pas dans les détails techniques, préférant passer directement dans le vif du sujet. Il voulait des informations croustillantes sur les dresseurs souterrains ? Il allait être servi. Elle eut mouvement de poignet, double-cliqua sur l'icône du fichier « LLS », qui s'ouvrit sur un organigramme ne mentionnant pas les Élémentaux.

Elle cliqua sur l'image de Neko, qui s'ouvrit en grand, présentant la dresseuse furtive sous son meilleur profil, puis elle darda un regard assassin sur Altaïr qui se léchait les lèvres d'un air appréciateur, avec un sourire d'extase anticipée.

— Je vous présente Juliane Foehn dite Neko l'Insaisissable, la sœur cadette de June l'Insaisissable. Cette dresseuse souterraine est aussi furtive que son aînée. Elle recycle son équipe de pokémons suffisamment régulièrement pour que je ne puisse vous en fournir la liste exacte. La seule chose que je peux affirmer avec certitude, c'est que les illusions de son Zoroark sont d'un tout autre niveau que celles de l'insaisissable meurtrière. C'est simple : elles n'ont strictement aucun défaut. Elle est habituée des planques, sait manier toutes les armes et maîtrise les arts du combat.

— C'est une coriace, résuma un des hommes. Faiblesse ?

— Une seule connue. Le diamant de Sinnoh.

Un ensemble de ricanements moqueurs. Cécile fronça les sourcils :

— Ne riez pas, il est en sa possession. Que dire de plus ? Elle est rapide, punitive, sans pitié pour qui menace sa famille. Si je devais me baser sur la grille d'évaluation de Reshiram, elle nous surpasse tous – même vous, mon général – sur la rapidité, l'habilité à se camoufler et sur la complicité avec ses pokémons.

Cécile cliqua de nouveau et une superbe photo d'Artik, avec sa blouse souterraine, apparut à l'écran :

— Cédric Williams, dit Artik le dresseur givré. Partenaire de Foehn – les deux – tireur d'élite accompli, il a un certain sens du spectacle et de la mise en scène, ainsi qu'une finesse sûre dans l'élaboration de ses stratégies. Il a des tendances à l'excès et s'emporte facilement, mais c'est un malin. S'il attaque de front, c'est qu'il est sûr de lui et la plupart du temps, à juste titre. Sa faiblesse, c'est sa petite sœur, Célia, qui va fêter ses huit ans.

— Seul un barbare sans scrupules s'en prendrait à un enfant innocent, grogna Tony.

— Je sais, sourit Cécile en fixant le général dans les yeux.

Il ne vit même pas l'œillade, trop concentré à examiner la photo de Williams. Quand il avait demandé au lieutenant de faire un tel exposé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le prît avec tant de sérieux. Peut-être, finalement, tombait-elle sous sa coupe. Il fixa son attention sur elle pour écouter presque religieusement la suite du discours :

— Autrefois, son pokémon de prédilection était un Évoli aux griffes acérées, mais il en a changé, préférant à présent son type Feu, Arcanin. Mais n'allez pas croire que c'est une faiblesse. Je vous expliquerai en détails en évoquant Sacha Ketchum. Artik est un dresseur souterrain accompli et aguerri, qui a un temps pensé à devenir l'élève de Foehn, la tueuse. Et il a obtenu à peu près les mêmes résultats que le général Sévignan aux tests d'entrée de l'armée…

Un bruit de déglutition envahit la pièce alors que les hommes se tournaient vers le général qui esquissa un sourire vaniteux.

— C'était il y a quatorze ans. Mais effectivement, il était plutôt doué. Continuez, lieutenant.

L'image changea de nouveau et, effectuant un quart de tour qui la dissimula aux autres militaires, Cécile se permit de couver la photo de Psyko d'un regard doux. Puis elle revint vers Reshiram, l'air neutre :

— Sacha Ketchum, dit Psykokwak.

Un ensemble de sourires.

— Vite résumé en « Psyko », pour sa tendance à devenir un peu barré quand il est en face d'adversaires coriaces et d'apparence plus forts que lui. Le général pourra en témoigner pour l'avoir affronté et avoir été terrassé, Psyko n'est pas du genre à abandonner, ni ses amis, ni sa famille, ni ses pokémons. Son plus proche ami, c'est Pikachu et il forme une équipe de choc avec Artik et Neko. Il n'est pas nécessaire de tenter de vous en prendre à l'Arcanin d'Artik avec de l'eau en raison de ce Pikachu surpuissant. Ils sont toujours ensemble. Ce serait une erreur tragique.

— Attends, quand tu dis qu'il a terrassé le général…

— Psyko est un dresseur souterrain particulier. Il a un certain talent pour la danse. Il a donc développé une technique de corps à corps assez impressionnante et il repère très vite les failles stratégiques. Celle du général étant la faible endurance de Séléroc–

— Je tiens à préciser, coupa Altaïr d'un ton vexé, que s'il n'avait pas semblé totalement immunisé contre la douleur et que si je n'avais pas été malencontreusement empoisonné par une horreur du nom de Raptou, il aurait sûrement été anéanti.

— Dites donc, général, veuillez respecter mon travail ! Le Raptou est une de mes plus belles créations, je n'y peux rien si vous êtes allé vous blesser sur un de mes harpons.

Altaïr leva les yeux au ciel et d'un claquement de langue sec, il incita Cécile à reprendre le cours de son exposé.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais, avant d'être violemment insultée par le goujat qui me sert de supérieur ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Tony.

Il se pencha sur ses notes.

— Que Ketchum repérait vite les défauts stratégiques.

— Oui, voilà. Ça fait de lui un dresseur souterrain très dangereux. Il n'est pas aussi méticuleux que Williams, mais il reste tout de même un ennemi relativement puissant. Il considère l'ensemble de ses pokémons comme étant ses amis et son Dracaufeu a traîné un long moment dans la vallée Dracaurifique. Mais il n'est pas très bon tireur. Ensuite…

Une photo de Prof s'afficha.

— Régis Chen dit Prof. Mort.

— Comment ça, « mort » ? demanda Altaïr du fond de la pièce.

— Comme « décédé », « enterré », « faisant partie de l'histoire ancienne », « en train de se décomposer dans un trou de jardin ».

— En êtes-vous sûre, lieutenant ?

— Certaine. J'ai tiré une balle dans son cœur presque à bouts portants. Peu de chance qu'il s'en soit remis de celle-là.

Elle sourit, imitée par les autres militaires. Altaïr fronça les sourcils.

— Quand ?

— Quand je nous ai tiré de ce bourbier, alors que vous étiez en train d'agoniser, mon général.

Cécile soupira de bien-être.

— J'adore voir que mon travail est efficace. Dix minutes de plus et vous étiez en fauteuil roulant pour le reste de vos jours, un quart d'heure et on aurait tous fleuri votre sépulture.

Semblant se reprendre, la biochimiste écarquilla les yeux et fit un geste d'excuses.

— Je veux pas dire que votre mort ou même juste l'idée de votre mort me réjouit, mon général !

— Continuez !

Une nouvelle image, d'Aura, cette fois.

— Diane de Fresnelle. Aura, pour les dresseurs souterrains, est la sœur aînée de Combo – actuellement porté disparu – mais aussi la marraine de la pègre de Sinnoh, ainsi que la maîtresse du donjon sadomasochiste de cette même région. Elle possède un Sulfura, un Hypnomade et un Fermite mignon comme tout et entraîné avec soins par une dresseuse extraordinaire… Euh… Désolée, j'adore les Fermites, ils sont fascinants… Bref… Aura est une femme dont il faut se méfier. Elle pourrait en apprendre au général Crush au niveau de la torture, elle ne lâche jamais prise et prend énormément de plaisir à tuer.

Les stylos couraient sur les blocs-notes et Cécile fit une petite pause, en priant pour que le reste passe comme une lettre à la poste, même s'il y avait peu de risque pour que Sévignan remarque quoique ce soit. Elle se tourna vers le mur où était projetée l'image suivante et murmura un petit « tu vas me manquer » avant de retrouver un visage impassible pour énoncer :

— Calipso Cyra, dite Ange. Spécialiste vol. Ne vous fiez pas à son visage divinement mignon, c'est une vicieuse, elle fait partie de la Ligue Souterraine. Adepte des combats aériens qu'elle mène avec une virtuosité digne des plus grands, elle est d'une redoutable efficacité. Il vaut mieux la combattre à terre.

Un petit silence plana quand un portrait du capitaine Ducan s'afficha.

— Alexandre Ducan, connu sous le nom de Drake, le maître dragon. Heureux propriétaire d'un Rayquaza chromatique – excusez du peu – c'est un adepte de l'explosif…

Cécile fit une nouvelle pause et ferma les yeux, relevant ensuite le menton, pour embrasser l'ensemble des hommes du regard.

— Je suppose qu'il n'est pas utile que je retourne le couteau dans la plaie et–

— Continuez, lieutenant !

La voix de Sévignan vibrait de colère contenue. Elle secoua la tête.

— Je… Drake est réputé pour aimer les combats aériens, lui aussi, et les bombardements. Adepte de la destruction de masse, il emploie ses pokémons… Non, franchement, mon général, ils savent tous qui est Drake, comment il combat et quelles sont ses faiblesses ! Je… Épargnez-les.

— Alors passe au suivant, Cissy.

Tony pouffa au premier rang alors que Cécile pâlissait sous le surnom, imité faiblement par Nico qui ne lâchait pas le portrait de son meilleur ami des yeux, incapable de faire face à la dure réalité de la trahison. L'image changea, affichant un nouveau visage.

— Simca Lintu. Étincelle. Croqueuse d'hommes aux mille visages, c'est une férue de séduction. Alors messieurs, même si elle vous chauffe, n'oubliez pas que votre cerveau se trouve au-dessus de votre ceinture et non en dessous. Face à elle, ça pourra vous être fatal, c'est une veuve noire.

Cécile s'excusa mentalement auprès d'Étincelle de brosser ce portrait mensonger d'elle. Mais elle refusait de trahir la Ligue Souterraine de cette façon et esquisser les profils des dresseurs souterrains morts au combat était la seule solution pour éviter ça. Toutes les données révélées sur Artik, Neko et Psyko étaient véridiques, mais elles ne serviraient à rien à Reshiram. Ensemble, ils étaient le Trio Infernal, ils auraient vite fait de trouver parade imprévisible sur parade imprévisible pour contrer tout ça.

Elle cliqua de nouveau.

— Nathan Cortès dit Nerd. Il n'a qu'un seul pokémon et l'a depuis peu, un Porygon-Z.

— Alors que fait-il dans la Ligue Souterraine ? demanda un homme que Cécile identifia comme étant Hervé.

— C'est le spécialiste informatique de la Ligue Souterraine. Il est d'ailleurs talonné de très très près par notre spécialiste informatique, Léo. Ils sont rivaux depuis Goupix 2.8, il me semble. Ça fait un sacré bout de temps. Il faut se méfier de lui aussi. C'est un génie. Un imprévisible. Les autres dresseurs souterrains sont plutôt passe-partout et quelconques, mais ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences, les concernant. Quand ils sont en groupe, ils peuvent déplacer des montagnes, ils l'ont prouvé en mettant à mal Spiritomb. Avez-vous des questions ?

— Une seule, demanda le général Sévignan. Qui dirige cette association ?

— Structure anarchique, mon général. Pas de chef. Ils suivent leurs idéaux et leurs propres règles, édictées par tout le monde au fil des années.

— Quels sont ces idéaux ? demanda Nico.

— L'adrénaline, le plaisir et cramer la vie par les deux bouts.

— Des gens destinés à mourir jeunes, affirma Altaïr. Autant leur donner un coup de main. Merci, lieutenant, vous avez été d'une efficacité redoutable.

— Mon général, vous ai-je déjà donné une raison de douter de moi ?

— Non, jamais.

Et le pire, constata Cécile, était qu'il était sincère en énonçant cette vérité. Jamais elle ne lui avait menti ou donné matière à douter de ses agissements. Elle suivait le plan précis qu'il avait dicté, sans jamais y déroger – ou du moins le faisait-elle sans qu'il ne s'en aperçût – et elle sentit une drôle de joie vibrer en elle quand il lui adressa un sourire étincelant de fierté tout à fait saine, tellement différent de son rictus sadique et carnassier. Elle le trouva beau, l'espace d'un instant. Retenant la palpitation de son cœur, alors qu'elle sentait ses joues s'échauffer, elle baissa les yeux.

— Dernière question, demanda un des hommes. Le dossier, en haut, à droite, il y a bien marqué « Photos nue » ?

Rosissant furieusement, Cécile arracha le câble qui reliait son ordinateur au vidéoprojecteur, alors que l'ensemble de Reshiram éclatait de rire – le général se contentant d'esquisser un petit sourire moqueur.

Alors que l'ensemble du commando quittait la pièce, elle acheva de ranger son matériel informatique, alors qu'Altaïr s'approchait d'elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'assit sur le bureau, l'observant dans ses gestes un peu nerveux. Elle ne supportait pas facilement qu'on la scrutât si ouvertement. Rapidement lassée de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, elle arrêta de s'agiter, glissant ses doigts sur son ordinateur, levant ses yeux sur le général.

— Que se passe-t-il, mon général ?

Il sourit et se rapprocha d'elle, glissant sur le bureau.

— Je suis content de toi.

— Ouais, ben soyez pas trop content non plus, hein, un minimum de distance entre nous, tout de même, grommela Cécile.

Elle était mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas tant sa proximité qui la gênait – elle n'avait pas oublié la morsure qui avait ravagé sa lèvre, ni la main qui glissait dans son pantalon trop régulièrement à son goût – c'était plutôt la raison de ce rapprochement. Il n'était pas là pour la menacer, lui siffler des insanités ou même lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet. Il était _content_ d'elle. Et elle le trouvait vraiment, vraiment troublant, dans ses yeux verts emplis de joie ni feinte ni morbide, elle le trouvait beau dans son sourire sincère. Et elle détestait sentir ses propres lèvres s'étirer aussi, pour lui rendre ce sourire bouleversant.

Ce n'était pas net. Elle baissa le regard pour contempler ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Bon sang, il la mettait vraiment dans tous ses états. Le dernier à lui avoir fait un tel effet était Psyko. Énervée, elle fourra son ordinateur dans sa sacoche, recommençant à s'agiter, tentant de faire abstraction des prunelles qui ne la lâchaient pas. Elle ferma un tiroir un peu brutalement. Il rit légèrement :

— Je te trouble ?

La question, déjà posée des dizaines de fois, était sincèrement curieuse et étonnée. Un silence les cueillit au détour d'un échange d'œillades, alors qu'Altaïr attendait une réponse. Cécile examina son visage puis elle soupira.

— Oui, lâcha-t-elle.

Après tout, ils semblaient tous deux dans un quart d'heure de bonté sincère. Autant être honnête jusqu'au bout.

— Je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un scrute mes gestes avec autant d'attention, ça me déconcentre et ça me fait faire n'importe quoi. Je… Ça me met mal à mon aise et ça m'enfonce un balai dans le cul, me donne l'air guindée et maladroite. Je…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre en se taisant, alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel et secouait la tête.

— Je me demandais… Curiosité mal placée, mais… As-tu couché avec l'adjudant Floret ?

— Jaloux, mon général ?

— Possessif, plutôt, plaisanta-t-il. Plus sérieusement, je me demande comment on peut désirer une fille telle que toi. Tu es aussi féminine qu'un catcheur professionnel.

Le quart d'heure de gentillesse était fini. Cécile eut un rictus en coin.

— Nue, je suis comme les autres. Peut-être que vous devriez essay… _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? _Non, oublie ça, tu continueras à te poser la question très longtemps, je ne suis en aucun cas intéressée par toi.

Un grattement à la porte attira leurs attentions, et Tony s'approcha, un peu hésitant.

— Euh… Excusez-moi, mon général, je vous dérange ?

L'adjudant ne savait pas si Cécile avait prévenu le général de sa découverte de l'avant-veille. Il n'osait pas vraiment ouvrir la bouche et s'approcha prudemment quand son supérieur lui fit signe qu'il pouvait venir sans interrompre une quelconque discussion d'ordre confidentiel. Quand il posa ses yeux sur Cécile, il comprit qu'elle n'avait rien dit. Alors il se lança :

— J'avais une dernière question. Qu'en est-il de Ln(3) ?

— Ln… Lieutenant, grinça le général. Puis-je savoir… Comment ce nom arrive dans cette conversation ?

— Un malencontreux hasard, mon général, justifia Tony d'une voix douloureuse. J'ai laissé traîné mes yeux aux mauvais endroits.

Altaïr se tourna vers Cécile qui foudroyait Tony du regard. Elle finit par exhaler, visiblement contrariée, quand le général lui demanda de répondre à la question.

— On ne craint pas grand-chose de Ln(3). Elle ne porte plus les gens de la Ligue Souterraine dans son cœur. Cependant, elle est réputée pour ne pas hésiter à utiliser ses poisons, sur ses alliés comme sur ses ennemis. Ses camarades de la Ligue Souterraine ont tous promis de lui arracher tout ce qui est arrachable à la prochaine de leur rencontre. Et elle ne déteste rien plus que ceux qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les concerne pas.

L'accusation fit frémir Tony qui baissa les yeux.

— Excuse-moi, Cécile, mais il fallait bien que je dise au général que j'avais découvert ton secret. Mon général, ce n'est pas sa faute, elle m'a expliqué avec précision comment vous l'aviez débauchée et franchement, respect.

Cécile rosit. Tony choisissait très mal ses mots et le double sens de la phrase apparut très clairement au jeune adjudant quand il vit son amie avec le teint rouge. Le général porta un regard dépité à la biochimiste qui secoua la tête.

— Et comme je te l'ai dit, Tony, ça reste entre nous. Ln(3) est morte le jour où elle a croisé la route du général.

— Assez de violons pour aujourd'hui, s'exaspéra Altaïr en sortant de la pièce.

Tony éclata de rire et se tourna vers Cécile alors qu'elle observait la silhouette de Sévignan qui s'en allait.

— Ça fait six, c'est ça ?

— De quoi ?

— De râteaux que tu te prends par le général.

— VacreverAnthony.

Pourtant, quand elle dit ça, elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, bien malgré elle très amusée par le clown qu'était le jeune adjudant. Et quand la porte se referma sur Altaïr, elle était persuadée qu'il mordillait ses lèvres pour retenir son hilarité aussi.

* * *

><p>Un silence pesant planait sur la salle de repos, alors que Tony la faisait entrer en lui tenant galamment la porte. Tous les membres de Reshiram, sauf le général, étaient réunis. Cécile plissa les yeux, méfiante. Ils étaient trop silencieux pour que ce soit honnête.<p>

Tony ferma la porte, Nico se détourna de la fenêtre. Cécile déglutit.

— Hey, Cissy, dit un des hommes, bienvenue dans Reshiram !

Reprenant ce surnom horrible en chœur, les autres lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue et se turent, attendant un discours. Elle embrassa la salle de repos du regard, sourit et porta une main à sa ceinture, pour en tirer plusieurs fioles.

— La première, c'est du Raptou intermédiaire. La deuxième, c'est du R2. La troisième contient mon précieux Cantarelle. Quant à la quatrième, c'est du MM-61. Le Raptou intermédiaire tue en trois quarts d'heure et il est douloureux. C'est celui qui a empêché le général Sévignan de vaincre Psyko. Le R2, c'est un poison neurotoxique qui paralyse l'influx nerveux. En restant simple, il provoque la mort en quelques secondes. Le Cantarelle rend juste malade, il tue dans 0,1 pourcents des cas. Et le MM-61 est un mélange des miasmes de Miasmax et du poison de Migaloss adulte. De type hémolysant – quoiqu'en dise l'imbécile bienheureux qui a écrit le traité que j'ai lu – il ronge les cellules de l'être contaminé en dix jours.

Elle fit une pause. Comme elle adorait parler de ses poisons, elle savourait cette minute de gloire où de parfaits néophytes étaient pendus à ses lèvres et où personne ne la coupait.

— Quiconque m'appellera Cissy ou ne fera que penser à m'appeler ainsi se verra désigné comme cobaye pour un de ces poisons, en priant pour que je sois dans mon jour de bonté pour utiliser le Cantarelle. Ai-je été claire ?

— Mais tu casses le rituel d'intégration à Reshiram, là, protesta Tony tout de même un peu pâle. C'est cool d'avoir son p'tit nom !

Cécile croisa les bras et retroussa une lèvre boudeuse.

— C'est le nom qu'une amie donne à son Cizayox. J'suis certes pas très jolie, mais de là à me faire ressembler à ça, il y a un monde.

Elle rempocha ses fioles et Tony éclata de rire en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, pour la pousser au milieu des hommes, afin de continuer la « cérémonie » officielle d'intégration à Reshiram. Tous tapèrent très fort sur son épaule gauche où se trouvait l'emblème de Reshiram – « pour que tu l'aies dans la peau » – et ils lui firent faire une série de tractions ravageuses. Quand elle était difficilement en train de battre des pieds pour se hisser et terminer la quinzième, Hervé, un des hommes les plus proches du général, lui demanda :

— Et sinon, pour cette histoire de photos nue, on aura droit à une copie ?

Elle lâcha la barre sous la surprise puis elle foudroya Hervé du regard, ainsi que Tony qui retenait mal son rire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la Ligue Souterraine et aux soirées entre hommes qu'ils faisaient, elle ne put s'empêcher de manquer d'Artik, Psyko, Prof et Drake, ce qui lui rappela Neko et le regard que le connard en uniforme avait porté à la photo de son amie. Elle frissonna de haine et se jura une nouvelle fois de ne jamais laisser Neko seule avec ce monstre.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voici pour ce nouveau chapitre, ma foi d'un ton peut-être un peu plus léger que les précédents (enfin, je trouve) avec une petite avancée dans l'histoire !<strong>

**Il y a aussi un mini parallèle avec le blog, puisqu'il est question, dans ce chapitre, du désormais célèbre top dix de la Ligue.  
><strong>

**Et il est aussi question du Cizayox de Levrette, à la fin. Les plus attentifs auront remarqué qu'il est évoqué sous ce nom-là dans un chapitre de la Ligue !  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Blabla pré-chapitre : Bonjouuuuur à tous ! Enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je vais en profiter pour raconter ma vie : ça y est, j'ai mon appartement, Coloc' et moi allons dire adieu aux cafards, aux treize mètres carrés en sous-sol (vivez-le, notre future cave est plus grande que la taudis qu'on occupe), aux fenêtres qui s'ouvrent pas, aux placards qui débordent, à la salle de bains tellement minuscule qu'on peut utiliser le lavabo, les toilettes et la douche en même temps !  
>Un superbe appartement quasiment sur les quais de la Garonne n'attend plus qu'une cloison pour être à nous ! Bon, cette grande nouvelle annonce également la mort prochaine de ma connexion internet. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'étais très régulière dans mes publications ces temps-ci.<br>**

**Pour en revenir à ces dernières : le chapitre de la Ligue ne pourra pas arriver avant le chapitre 8 de From Hell.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 – Code Écarlate<strong>

Perdue dans ses pensées, Cécile ne prêtait qu'une attention très réduite au discours de Léo. Elle avait décroché quand il lui avait rappelé à quel point il avait été génial quand il avait pu verrouiller les serveurs du régiment de Carmin-sur-Mer, les coupant ainsi totalement des autres. Il devait donc démultiplier les opérations afin de pouvoir récupérer toutes les informations, à la main, mais il estimait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir une meilleure idée.

Léo aimait les programmes fermés, qui ne laissaient aucune place à la copie, à la modification, ou juste à la lecture des codes. Partager ses trouvailles le répugnait, contrairement à Cécile. C'était un conflit perpétuel entre eux. Elle avait été formée à l'informatique par un amoureux du partage des connaissances, un partage sans rémunération et si elle n'approuvait pas totalement cette idée – travailler pour la gloire ne l'enthousiasmait pas, elle avait une famille à nourrir – elle avait du mal à concevoir qu'il pût y avoir quelqu'un à l'autre extrême. Elle s'autorisa un discret soupir en sortant de ses pensées, en hochant la tête, approuvant elle ne savait quelle idée bizarre. Elle émergea pourtant en entendant la réponse de l'informaticien :

— Ah, je savais que tu serais d'accord, s'exclama Léo. Bon, tu lui demandes quand ?

— Pardon ?

— De t'épouser, tu lui demandes quand ?

Elle cligna bêtement des yeux, le temps de comprendre qu'il parlait du connard en uniforme, avant de se mettre à rougir de colère.

Elle était lasse de devoir se retenir de nier cette soi-disant liaison, elle était fatiguée de contenir un éclat de rire jaune dans ces instants. Comme si elle pourrait entretenir la moindre liaison avec l'homme qui menaçait la chair de sa chair, son fils, son précieux Sacha. Et ce, sans même parler de la Ligue Souterraine et de Psyko, Neko et Artik. Léo se méprit sur ce rougissement et il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Il va bien falloir que tu prennes les devants, le général Sévignan n'a pas l'air d'être un homme très au fait de ce genre de pratiques…

— Altaïr n'est pas un homme tendre et romantique, confirma Cécile avec un rictus forcé qu'elle espérait faire passer pour un sourire doux. Et une quelconque union civile n'est pas réellement dans ses projets dans l'immédiat.

Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse pour empêcher l'informaticien de remarquer les tremblements de rage qu'elle ressentait. Comme elle détestait mentir sur une telle chose. Léo secoua la tête et pinça les lèvres :

— Ça va finir par nuire à sa carrière, cette liaison.

— Oui, je sais, confirma Cécile d'une voix docte. C'est pour ça, d'ailleurs, qu'elle est _secrète_. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'étais pas venue pour ça.

Le rival de Nerd finit par délaisser totalement son ordinateur pour concentrer son attention sur la biochimiste et elle put noter qu'il avait vraiment une sale tronche. D'horribles cernes dévoraient ses yeux et son teint était blafard, preuve que plusieurs nuits avaient défilé sans qu'il quitte son écran, probablement pour tenter de corriger les failles découvertes quelques semaines avant. Ils froncèrent les sourcils d'un même mouvement, elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle lui donnerait tant de travail, lui parce qu'il était intrigué.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Le ton professionnel, la mine sévère, Léo était passé de son rôle de confident autoproclamé à celui d'informaticien de génie en quelques secondes à peine et Cécile apprécia ce trait de caractère. D'un rapide tapotement sur son clavier, il vérifia que tout allait bien sur l'ensemble des ordinateurs de la base, remarqua une irrégularité dans l'influx de données échangées sur celui du lieutenant-colonel Ivanov et fronça les sourcils, classant cette nouvelle information avec les autres concernant l'affaire Sévignan dans son esprit. Pour finir, il se tourna de nouveau vers Cécile.

— Où est le problème ?

Ln sourit.

— Qui a parlé d'un problème ? Non, je voulais juste te prévenir que ce soir, on se réunit chez moi, « tous ensemble », insista-t-elle en mimant les guillemets, pour dîner. Tu es invité à te joindre à nous.

Le geek lui lança un regard torve.

— Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur, là ?

— Oui, rayonna Cécile dans un immense sourire. Mais ne te stresse pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que tous tes écrans se mettraient à clignoter de partout en cas de problème… Pour ce soir, on va faire le point sur nos avancées respectives, pour pouvoir recouper les informations, on pense pas forcément à tout se dire, alors une réunion n'est pas plus mal.

Elle fit une pause et se détourna, pour rejoindre la porte.

— Par contre, pas un mot sur… Enfin… Pas un mot sur ma liaison avec Altaïr, durant cette réunion. Pas même une allusion. Sinon, tu comprendras qu'un virus peut être autre chose qu'un programme informatique néfaste.

Quand elle claqua le battant sans douceur, elle dut retenir avec force une exclamation dépitée. C'était la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire furieusement pathétique qu'elle prononçait les mots « liaison » et « Altaïr » dans une même phrase à l'affirmatif. Et elle ne détestait pas ça. Par contre, elle se détestait de ne pas détester. Et elle allait finir par s'y perdre, avec toutes ces négations et ces négations de négation.

Le couloir était vide et son soupir résonna légèrement. Passer voir Split devenait urgent. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre piste et ressasser tout ça à voix haute, dans un lieu où elle était certaine qu'aucun micro ne l'espionnait, ne serait pas plus mal. Avant toute chose, elle devait absolument aller au laboratoire, au moins pour récupérer de la gaze. Si elle le devinait bien, le prisonnier allait être dans un état lamentable et elle n'aurait pas assez de bandes pour couvrir toutes les blessures.

Évitant d'énumérer exhaustivement tout le mal qu'elle pensait de ces barbares, Cécile pénétra dans le sous-sol et tenta de pousser la porte du premier laboratoire. Cependant, elle s'arrêta quand quelque chose attira son attention. Elle interpella le colonel Hemlock qui venait à sa rencontre :

— Pourquoi le sas du laboratoire 2 est fermé ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix surprise.

Il l'ignora en continuant sa route et elle le retint par le bras.

— Pourquoi prenez-vous de telles mesures ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous travaillez sur un nouveau poison ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas consultée ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

— Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à poser ces questions, lieutenant Abille, rétorqua sèchement le colonel.

Faisant claquer sa langue, Ln tenta de l'écarter de son chemin, il la repoussa pour l'empêcher de rejoindre le laboratoire. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, avant de le porter sur la porte du laboratoire. Cette histoire ne sentait pas bon. Pourquoi était-elle écartée de sa spécialité, alors qu'Hemlock avait toujours tendance à venir quémander son aide ?

Elle essaya une fois de plus de passer, il plaqua sa main sur le mur pour lui barrer le passage.

— Lieutenant, cessez ce petit jeu immédiatement. Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à pénétrer dans ce laboratoire ! Si vous insistez, je vous fais retirer le droit de pénétrer dans cette aile de la base !

La voix persiflante du colonel l'incita à se calmer légèrement et à respirer. Elle avait d'autres moyens d'apprendre ce qu'il se tramait là-dedans. Elle demanderait à Léo, piraterait les dossiers, explorerait les archives, les ordres de mission. Rester calme. Quoique ce fût qui se tramait derrière son dos, que ce fût contre la Ligue ou pas, elle le découvrirait. Elle avait probablement un peu de temps devant elle. Un poison était difficile et long à élaborer. Et la semaine précédente, l'accès à ce laboratoire était encore libre.

Finalement, elle jeta une dernière œillade à ce sas, avant de se laisser promptement escorter par le colonel Hemlock dans le premier laboratoire. La patience devait être son maître mot.

* * *

><p>Le hurlement déchirant qui résonna dans la pièce quand les orteils volèrent en éclat, gelés par un laser-glace pour les rendre plus friables, vrilla les tympans de Cécile qui hésita à faire demi-tour, ne retenant pas une grimace dégoûtée. Une part de son esprit scientifique nota que la glace n'empêchait pas de ressentir la douleur, contrairement aux idées reçues, et elle s'en voulut de se raccrocher à des observations placides pour se retenir de vomir, de se précipiter et d'intervenir.<p>

Elle s'avança en chancelant un peu, ne pouvant lâcher des yeux les bris de glace qui s'étaient répandus à travers la pièce. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de chair et d'os, de sang congelé. Le sang de Split. Le sang d'un dresseur souterrain. Éparpillé devant elle. Brillant comme mille éclats écarlates. Un peu de bile remonta dans sa gorge et elle ravala tout dans une déglutition hésitante, écœurée par l'acidité et la brûlure qu'elle ressentait dans son œsophage. C'était monstrueux.

Quand le reste des pieds de Split allait dégeler, ça allait être un bain de sang et, compte tenu du sourire sadique d'Ivanov, tout ceci n'était sûrement qu'une réponse à une énième provocation de l'élève d'Artik. S'approchant de la scène en contenant tant bien que mal une nausée violente, Cécile concentra son regard sur Crush pour la saluer rapidement.

— Je pense que ça va suffire, maintenant, énonça-t-elle d'une voix impassible.

Le général de Spiritomb haussa un sourcil moqueur.

— Oh voyez-vous ça... Et qui êtes-vous, _lieutenant,_ pour décider si ça suffit ou pas ?

Ignorant l'accentuation de son grade visant à la remettre à sa place, Ln repoussa Ivanov loin de Split – non sans frémir, se souvenant terriblement de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée confrontée à lui – et aida le prisonnier à se déplacer sans parvenir à fixer ses rétines sur ses blessures. Crush répéta sa question d'une voix sifflante que Cécile savait être dangereuse pour avoir trop souvent expérimenté le retour de bâton. Elle se tourna d'un bloc pour toiser le général :

— Vous allez finir par le tuer et moi, je veux le maintenir en vie. Il a sûrement d'autres choses à nous apprendre. Si vous ne savez pas contrôler vos pulsions sadiques, allez les passer sur quelqu'un d'autre que sur un prisonnier qui peut avoir son utilité.

— Insubordination, railla Crush. Vous êtes le digne petit Caninos de votre précieux général.

— Je vous remercie, je travaille dur pour ça.

Le sourire, le dégagement de la mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée du chignon, elles ne s'affrontaient plus par les mots. Il ne s'agissait pas de savoir si Crush allait céder – il était évident qu'elle le ferait, les deux femmes n'ignoraient pas que Cécile avait raison – il s'agissait de savoir si elle capitulerait la tête haute, ou le regard baissé.

La dresseuse souterraine n'avait pas envie de détourner les yeux. Ce serait pourtant bien plus sage de ne pas provoquer le général Crush, qui s'empresserait d'affirmer à Sévignan qu'il ne savait pas gérer ses hommes. Cette insulte serait sûrement le plus bel affront qu'elle pourrait lui faire : meneur d'hommes de génie, il était impensable qu'il ne les gère pas à la baguette. Cette atteinte à l'orgueil d'Altaïr retomberait nécessairement sur Cécile, douloureusement, encore et encore. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas résister à cette tentation.

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Pleins de morgue et de défi; impassibles et supérieurs; les yeux ne se détournaient que pour suivre une respiration rauque et haletante, emplie de souffrance, que pour analyser rapidement un raclement dû au déplacement d'un objet de torture, d'une chaîne.

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient dans un silence pesant, Ln savourait cette future victoire. Non, elle ne baisserait pas le regard. Pas devant Crush. Courber le dos et voûter ses idéaux face à Altaïr était une chose presque acceptable au vu de la situation. Mais face à Crush, c'était parfaitement hors de question.

Quand Crush capitula, faisant signe à son lieutenant-colonel de ranger le matériel et de faire place nette dans la cellule, Cécile émit un petit soupir soulagé qui mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle reçut de plein fouet les promesses dangereuses qui luisaient dans le regard du général Crush. Cette femme non plus n'était pas arrivée à son grade par hasard et par concours de promotion-canapé. Elle était dangereuse et Cécile priait pour que la Ligue Souterraine ne la sous-estimât pas.

La bouche pâteuse, Ln tenta d'humidifier ses lèvres en se détournant vers Split, espérant se donner une contenance, de ne pas sursauter et laisser son cœur s'emballer quand la lourde porte claqua dans un grincement hargneux.

Avec une pensée profonde pour Attila – elle savait que le chef de sa famille souterraine ne pouvait pas sous-estimer Spiritomb une seule seconde – la biochimiste s'approcha finalement de Split, prêtant enfin attention aux grognements décousus qui filtraient de ses lèvres, qu'il s'évertuait à garder scellées en présence des militaires qui le torturaient.

— Je sais ce que tu vas dire, articula le prisonnier. « Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte »…

Ln cligna des yeux et les posa finalement sur les pieds de Split, pour constater avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination morbide que certains de ses orteils étaient parfaitement intacts. Tant bien que mal, elle repoussa les interrogations scientifiques qui naissaient en elle à ce propos. Ce n'était pas le moment et Split n'était pas un cobaye quelconque, c'était un dresseur souterrain, c'était l'incarnation de la Ligue dans ce repaire de fous furieux.

Doucement, elle pressa un désinfectant sur les moignons, avant de porter une main à sa ceinture, attrapant une petite fiole, qu'elle glissa dans la main de l'autre dresseur souterrain.

— Tiens. C'est mon poison contre la douleur. Je vais te le laisser, au cas où ça deviendrait trop insupportable…

— Ne dis pas ça comme s'il pouvait en être autrement.

Un silence glissa entre eux, durant lequel elle banda les nouvelles plaies, examina la cicatrisation des autres, en laissant ses pensées dériver. Elle avait tout oublié de Split, avant d'avoir besoin de concentrer ses réflexions sur les détracteurs du général Sévignan. Elle avait tout oublié de son calvaire, des tortures, des confessions qui devaient se presser contre ses mâchoires serrées – tant pour retenir les mots qui condamneraient les dresseurs souterrains que pour étouffer les hurlements –, elle avait tout occulté de cet enfermement.

Split mourrait, tôt ou tard. Et Ln pensait de plus en plus à abréger ses souffrances en glissant un poison dans un des maigres repas qu'il recevait, plutôt qu'y glisser du Mé-DP 3, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

— Ton état de santé se dégrade, Idriss. Tu devrais… Tu pourrais… Elle serait moins dure avec toi, si…

Les mots refusaient de s'aligner, de former une phrase, cette phrase, celle qui grincerait une horreur telle que « Tu dois trahir la Ligue ». Cécile ne parvenait pas à les formuler, ces mots. Pourtant, ils flottaient entre eux, comme si elle les avait hurlés, ils semblaient se répercuter sur chaque mur de la geôle. Split leva ses yeux morts sur Ln, devinant aux déplacements d'air où elle se trouvait, interprétant son silence et sa voix agonisante, le léger trémolo qui la brisa.

— Jamais. Je ne vendrai pas la Ligue Souterraine, même pas pour sauver ma vie.

— Crétin sans esprit de conservation.

— Je suis le digne élève d'Artik, sourit Split. À chacun son allégeance.

Il devina que la traîtresse souriait aussi, l'atmosphère parut s'alléger. Finalement, elle s'installa près de lui dans un soupir, alors qu'il bougeait légèrement, tentant de trouver une position un rien plus confortable sur la couchette de béton qui lui faisait office de lit d'hôpital.

— Mes pokémons ? demanda-t-il. Comment…

— Ils vont bien, mentit Ln.

Split n'avait pas besoin de savoir que l'ensemble de son équipe était utilisée comme cobaye dans les laboratoires, qu'elle avait été éparpillée à travers tout le pays. Le seul qui était encore à Carmin-sur-Mer était son Feunard. Mais dans quel état ? De ses neuf queues, symboles de sa puissance et de sa majesté, il n'en restait que deux encore intactes.

Le dresseur souterrain ne fut pas dupe du mensonge de Ln. Cependant, il était bien meilleur dissimulateur qu'elle, elle ne savait mentir qu'en de très rares occasions, comme lorsqu'elle avait dissimulé sa véritable allégeance. Mais il y avait un appui dans sa voix qui sonnait faux. Elle voulait l'épargner. « T'es trop gentille, Ln », pensa Split. « Un jour, ça te causera du tort. »

— Et toi ? Tu en es où dans tes investigations ?

— Nulle part, se lamenta-t-elle.

La tête dans les mains, ses doigts passés dans ses mèches qu'elle avait délivrées – elle ne supportait toujours pas le chignon – Cécile sauta sur l'occasion de changer de sujet, de se reporter sur ses préoccupations égoïstes. Elle s'en voulut un peu de ne pas faire preuve d'altruisme et se rappela finalement qu'elle n'était pas une foutue sainte, qu'elle avait d'autres priorités, comme s'assurer de la survie de son enfant à travers celle de Sévignan.

— Il n'y a rien de logique, dans toute cette histoire. Le message codé, le contrat refusé par Olympe, le fait que ça se retrouve dans la base… Même si je reste convaincue qu'Ivanov n'est pas innocent dans cette histoire, je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à saisir le fil conducteur, ce qui pourrait me faire relier Ivanov – et ses probables complices – à ce contrat, pas plus que je ne sais identifier d'où il vient. Hélas, Autrui contrôle bien trop l'origine des contrats, il est difficile de pouvoir remonter à sa source pour un initié, alors pour moi, je ne t'en parle même pas. Dans ces moments-là, je regrette de ne pas avoir le petit sous la main.

Split fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la signification de la moitié du charabia de la biochimiste. Toutefois, il avait la chance d'être passionné par les films d'espionnage – et savoir que Cash était l'un des plus grands espions industriels de tous les temps l'avait quelque peu déçu, il aurait espéré mieux, physiquement, mentalement; de façon générale, le frère de Neko ne ressemblait pas du tout aux idoles de Split, il était bien plus, enfin, il était moins… Il n'avait pas l'envergure d'un James Smith ou d'une Mata Gari – ce qui lui permettait d'avoir quelques idées productives.

S'il comprenait bien – et Ln lui confirma d'un raclement de gorge que c'était le cas – il existait une association qui centralisait des contrats à destination d'un certain nombre de voleurs, assassins, espions et autres illégales professions. Cette organisation avait reçu une demande de mise à prix de la tête d'Altaïr Sévignan, qui avait été refusée parce que l'assassin qui gérait ce genre de cas avait élu le général au rang d'ennemi personnel. Ne mélangeant jamais plaisir et travail, June l'Insaisissable – un lien avec Neko, peut-être ? – avait rejeté cette demande, qui avait été interceptée et s'était retrouvée sur le serveur hyper sécurisé et isolé du reste des serveurs de l'armée. Léo et Ln avaient donc décrypté le message, en apprenant plus sur le complot. L'évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

— Un groupe de paramilitaires reconvertis en mercenaires, ricana-t-il.

— Pardon ?

— Ou pas nécessairement paramilitaires. Peut-être des militaires encore en activité.

Ln secoua la tête. Elle approuvait, pourtant, le raisonnement de Split. Mais pourquoi accepter un tel contrat, qui pourrait mettre en péril tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ? N'importe quel soldat savait qu'il était dangereux de provoquer Altaïr Sévignan sans être sûr de pouvoir le terrasser. Et personne ne s'y était risqué – hormis Crush et June. Une telle tentative relèverait plus du suicide que de l'affrontement régulier, à moins de connaître le général par cœur, de savoir en détails quelles étaient ses faiblesses en combat : la moindre endurance de ses pokémons, outre Voltali, ou encore l'immense sensibilité au froid qu'il avait. Drake avait eu beau l'entraîner, le conduire dans les montagnes pour l'endurcir, Altaïr était resté incroyablement frileux. Le froid le paralysait plus sûrement que la paraspore la plus puissante.

Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux et si elle n'était pas assise, la révélation qui jaillit dans son esprit l'aurait probablement jetée sur le béton.

— Un des hommes de Reshiram a trahi le général Sévignan.

L'horreur de cette phrase, qui résonna à travers la cellule, alors que Split arrivait en même temps qu'elle à cette conclusion, la glaça de part en part. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un des militaires qui riaient avec elle pendant son incorporation eût pu poignarder Altaïr dans le dos, c'était pour elle inconcevable.

Ces hommes aimaient leur général. C'était un blasphème de penser qu'un d'entre eux eût pu mentir et cacher son jeu. Cependant, c'était l'explication la plus logique, la plus évidente et la seule à être réellement viable : être mercenaire rapportait beaucoup d'argent et la mort de Sévignan, en plus de promettre un monticule assez conséquent de billets, pourrait rapporter du pouvoir. S'il venait à mourir, qui prendrait sa suite ?

Un temps, ça aurait pu être Drake. Mais Ln repoussa avec force l'idée que Drake fût derrière tout ça. Déjà parce qu'il avait choisi la Ligue, ensuite parce que le pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas. Qu'avait dit Altaïr, déjà ? La trahison de Drake, l'absence de Reshiram lors de l'opération de la plaine n'était pas un hasard. Ils avaient été évincés. Quelqu'un avait volontairement souhaité écarter Drake de la prise de contrôle de Reshiram – en tant que second de Sévignan, il aurait été le prochain à diriger le commando, en cas de décès de son actuel meneur. C'était une question de pouvoir, une querelle intestine. Qui avait remplacé Drake aux côtés d'Altaïr ?

— Priest, gronda Ln. Par le caleçon de Mewtwo, quel connard !

Être catapulté second n'avait pas semblé lui plaire, au début. Au début. Sans doute avait-il pris goût au pouvoir et avait-il souhaité en acquérir plus. La notoriété du commando numéro dix n'était plus à faire, elle dépassait même les frontières et certains tueraient pour pouvoir en faire partie – Ln sourit de l'ironie de cette pensée.

Se levant, elle fit les cents pas. Priest et Ivanov. C'était plausible. Un peu surprenant, mais pas tant que ça, au final. Sa main se serra d'instinct sur la cordelette de chanvre et elle se força à ne pas s'emballer, à ne pas sauter aux conclusions. Ce n'était pas des déductions reposant sur des faits tangibles, ce n'était qu'une somme conséquente de spéculations – auxquelles elle prêterait toute son attention, faute de mieux. Mais il était plus qu'important de ne pas se laisser embrouiller, ni de laisser la place à son impulsivité. « Garde l'impulsivité pour ta vie privée et déchaîne-toi au lit », disait feu le père de Mini-Terreur et c'était peut-être une des rares choses qu'elle conservait précieusement : ses conseils avaient toujours été inestimables.

Elle souffla fortement, Split tendit la main pour mêler leurs doigts dans une pression réconfortante que la biochimiste ignora parfaitement.

Comment pourrait-elle dire une telle chose à Altaïr ? Il refuserait probablement de la croire. Et il aurait raison, ça paraissait tellement surréaliste. Le prisonnier tenta de la réconforter, passant une main dans son dos, alors qu'elle laissait ses yeux se voiler et ses pensées sombrer. Que ferait-elle ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Même si elle savait pouvoir compter sur Tony et Nico pour sauver la peau du général, il exigerait des informations, des détails, ce complot prenait une ampleur qui l'effrayait. L'idée de laisser faire les choses l'effleura. Altaïr devrait mourir un jour, et, si elle préférait que ce fût de sa main, n'importe quelle façon de lui faire passer la pokéball à gauche serait plus que bienvenue.

Pourtant, à peine avait-elle fini de penser cette possibilité qu'elle la rejeta avec force. Non. Elle refusait de le laisser mourir ainsi. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Elle avait décidé de l'aider à se sortir de ce mauvais pas et elle le ferait, quoiqu'il pût arriver. Et la vie de son fils était liée à celle de ce connard. S'il calanchait, Sacha aussi. Sacha. Elle frissonna de nouveau. De toute façon, l'idée de la mort du général était inconvenante et dérangeante.

Ce ne fut que quand Split la serra dans ses bras pour la consoler qu'elle réalisa que des sanglots secouaient ses épaules.

* * *

><p>Était-ce immoral de coucher avec un prisonnier ? Ln pinça les lèvres en observant son reflet dans une des vitres d'un commerce du centre-ville, devant lequel elle devait passer pour rentrer dans son appartement. Rien ne semblait montrer qu'elle venait juste de s'envoyer en l'air, si ce n'était cette petite lumière qui ne quittait pas le fond de ses rétines, un mélange entre le dégoût et la culpabilité.<p>

Bien entendu, Split était consentant – et diablement consentant, bon sang, elle avait rarement connu un tel empressement – et ça leur avait fait du bien, à tous les deux, de s'oublier un temps dans des bras amis, à défaut de réellement éprouver du désir l'un pour l'autre.

Et l'oubli était venu, elle avait laissé de côté tout le reste l'espace de quelques instants volés. Et jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle pourrait connaître de nouveau des mains posées sur son corps, avec cette nécrose écœurante qui dévorait son ventre. La cécité de l'élève d'Artik avait aidé. Et puis, il n'était qu'un homme, elle simplement une femme en relative bonne santé et la phase d'euphorie n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Ce cocktail molotov d'émotions contradictoires et complémentaires avait fini par lui exploser au visage. Non, tout ça, elle le comprenait et passer un peu de bon temps dans ces moments difficiles était plus que bienvenu. Si, au passage, elle avait pu apporter un rien de plénitude à Split, alors c'était plus que parfait.

Ce qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, par contre, c'était la culpabilité dévorante qui roulait dans ses veines. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Altaïr, de l'avoir trompé et ça la dégoûtait profondément.

Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, gênée par la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements dans la cellule de Split et les sentiments horripilants qui en découlaient, quand un mouvement dans la ruelle attenante attira son attention. Elle s'avança sans prudence et, avant d'avoir pu réagir, elle se retrouva plaquée face contre terre, de cette façon propre à Reshiram, qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

— Aïe. Par les couilles de Jirachi, un simple bonjour aurait suffi ! pesta-t-elle avec force.

— Salut Ln. À ce que je vois, ta traîtrise ne t'a pas rendue moins vulgaire.

Drake ne la lâchait pas, sa main droite toujours fermement appuyée sur la nuque, l'autre ayant saisi ses poignets. Elle sentit deux mains tâter ses cotes, lui faire les poches et s'assurer qu'elle était désarmée. Cécile n'eut aucune difficulté à deviner qu'il s'agissait de Levrette, il ne pouvait en être autrement, ces deux-là étaient toujours ensemble. Résistant à l'envie de les supplier de la lâcher, de s'en aller, de leur demander pourquoi ils étaient venus se jeter dans la gueule du loup, elle retint une exclamation quand Drake la plaqua encore plus durement sur le mur.

— Parle, qu'est-ce qu'ils projettent ?

— J'te dirai rien, je trahirai pas le général, _moi_. Arg.

La réaction de Drake était à la fois dans l'objectif de la faire parler et dans le but de lui faire payer l'insinuation de sa phrase. Dans un mouvement d'animal blessé, elle se débattit, Drake raffermit sa prise, sans se laisser démonter. Cécile toussota, suffoquant à moitié, ainsi plaquée contre le mur. La sensation d'être prise au piège par Drake était bien plus désagréable que la sensation d'être coincée entre les pattes d'Altaïr. Elle se pencherait sur ça plus tard. Bien plus tard. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, une parade. Jouer son rôle et aider la Ligue Souterraine, l'air de rien. Drake reposa sa question, elle couina :

— Je ne trahirai pas !

Levrette ricana, s'arrachant quelques secondes à la surveillance de la ruelle pour braquer sur Ln un regard furieux. Drake secoua la tête, et reposa la question. Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes phrases se répétèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, la voix de Ln se faisant faible. C'était douloureux. Le spécialiste des dragons avait de la poigne, il savait comment faire mal. En tant que sous-officier, il avait dû apprendre des rudiments de torture sous l'égide de Crush, elle en dispensait de temps à autre. Il savait blesser sans faire couler le sang. Elle allait encore être couverte de bleu. À force, elle finirait par se prendre pour un Qulbutoké. Ça lui épargnerait bien des soucis, qui plus est.

Elle cria grâce :

— D'accord ! Reshiram n'est pas sur cette opération avant juin, donc je ne sais rien, capitaine !

Elle heurta le mur une nouvelle fois et sa tête tourna désagréablement. Clignant des yeux pour tenter de reprendre une contenance, pour redescendre sur terre, à moitié sonnée, elle s'entendit en dire plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange en sous-sol dans le laboratoire numéro deux. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y entrer.

Sa voix se brisa, à moitié étouffée par la pierre contre laquelle elle était plaquée. Finalement, Drake la lâcha et elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, crachotant, toussotant, toujours à moitié sonnée, réalisant qu'elle devait faire un mouvement pour retenir Drake, pour faire semblant de ne pas le laisser s'échapper si facilement. Elle leva une main molle en regardant les deux dresseurs souterrains. Quand elle tenta de se redresser, elle tangua et retomba sur les fesses, sous les yeux moqueurs de Levrette.

— Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu entrer dans un groupement aussi élitiste que Reshiram, lança la jeune femme. Elle est si faible...

« Je t'emmerde » La réflexion se coinça dans sa gorge et elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre une contenance. Quand elle les rouvrit, Drake et Levrette avaient disparu, elle avait mal à la tête et dix minutes s'étaient écoulées. Elle jura longuement. Se faire avoir de cette pitoyable façon était tellement indigne de Reshiram et de la Ligue !

Elle se releva, frotta les traces de poussière qui salissaient ses vêtements. Il lui fallait une parade pour justifier son retard, tout du moins dans l'immédiat. Pour les marques de coups qui allaient immanquablement fleurir sur tout son corps, elle provoquerait le connard en uniforme, ça devrait suffire. Dans un soupir, elle fit demi-tour et retourna vers le centre-ville. Elle détestait les périodes de soldes, mais elle n'avait guère le choix.

* * *

><p>Quand la porte lui résista, Altaïr se souvint de la manie de Cécile de verrouiller la porte de sa chambre à clé, parce qu'elle y stockait dans un coffre des fioles de poison. Elle avait pris cette habitude en vivant à Clémentiville, son fils ayant rapidement compris comment déjouer la surveillance de son ordinateur intelligent du nom de Serge.<p>

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de l'appartement qu'il lui avait prêté. Les étagères pleines à craquer de livres de chimie le dérangeait sans qu'il ne pût savoir pour quelle raison, il n'aimait pas le désordre ambiant, ni la cuisine surchargée de vaisselle sale, il n'aimait pas l'odeur de tabac imprégnée partout, il n'aimait non plus l'odeur de ses cosmétiques qui planait dans la salle d'eau. Même s'il ne vivait plus dans cet appartement depuis des années, il aurait préféré le retrouver tel qu'il l'avait abandonné. Et voir qu'elle s'était appropriée les lieux, qu'elle avait empli sa geôle de sa présence avait un petit quelque chose de malsain. Cet appartement était à présent celui de Cécile. Et c'était dérangeant.

Il soupira en délaissant la poignée résistante pour se tourner vers Tony et Nico qui était installés dans le canapé, visiblement peu à l'aise de se retrouver ainsi confrontés à leur supérieur, dans un cadre beaucoup moins formel. Le silence régnait. Léo avait saisi un livre, mu par une curiosité maladive, et le feuilletait sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il traitait. Tony avait souri en reconnaissant celui qu'il avait empoigné en venant « Des cytolysines », la thèse doctorante du lieutenant. Nico gigota à côté de lui. Elle était en retard dans son propre appartement alors qu'elle avait elle-même fixé l'heure de rendez-vous.

— Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave ? suggéra Tony d'une petite voix.

— C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas ses habitudes, d'arriver en retard, renchérit Nico en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle considère ça comme le huitième péché capital.

Léo toussota.

— Non, le huitième péché capital, c'est la couleur rose portée par un homme. Le neuvième, c'est les blonds. Le retard arrive en numéro dix.

Altaïr soupira de lassitude, en passant une main sur son visage. Effectivement, l'absence de sa subordonnée était quelque peu inquiétante. Mais pas assez pour qu'il soit nerveux. Et s'il faisait les cents pas, incapable de faire autrement, c'était juste parce qu'il était prodigieusement énervé. Pas inquiet.

Quand la porte de l'appartement claqua, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement mieux tout de même. Il retint un petit sourire soulagé et s'exclama :

— Lieutenant, vous êtes en retard !

Elle émergea du couloir dans une moue contrite, désignant d'un geste le sac en papier qu'elle tenait à la main.

— Les soldes, mon général. J'avais absolument besoin de nouvelles chaussures.

Alors qu'elle déposait sa nouvelle paire de chaussures de sécurité sur la table, elle leva les yeux au ciel, à l'abri des regards. Cette phrase, sortant de sa bouche, paraissait surréaliste. Elle se sentit obligée de rajouter :

— J'ai brisé les miennes, la dernière fois, en faisant tomber une pièce en fonte d'une dizaine de kilos. Rassurez-vous, j'ai juste un ongle en moins. Mais bon, j'ai besoin de chaussures de sécurité, c'est important, ça peut toujours servir. Et puis, c'était irrésistible, une telle marque, à moitié prix, à ma pointure... Vous savez comment je galère pour trouver des chaussures potables à me mettre ?

— On s'en contrefiche, lieutenant. Vous êtes en retard.

Cécile sursauta et se retourna. Elle n'avait pas entendu le général approcher. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il tendait la main vers ses achats, vérifiant qu'elle avait bien acheté ce qu'elle avait annoncé. Sa méfiance à son égard la choqua un peu, avant qu'elle ne se souvînt qu'elle était parfaitement justifiée. Elle bénit mentalement cette précaution quand elle le vit se détendre et retirer du sac la note.

— Le pot de lubrifiant était-il obligatoire ?

— Il était vendu au quart de son prix. Du lubrifiant, ça peut toujours servir. C'est du lubrifiant industriel, c'est génial et super efficace pour les mécanismes un peu grippés.

Butée, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il lui jetait un regard mi-amusé mi-sceptique. D'un geste, il l'incita à se rendre dans le salon, où l'ambiance s'était détendue. Tony discutait d'actualité avec Nico, et Ln esquissa un sourire, qui se figea sur son visage quand elle entendit le détail de leur débat.

— Le violeur au taffetas a fait une victime supplémentaire, se lamentait Tony dans un frisson d'horreur.

— Ah... Ah bon ?

La voix de Léo était hésitante. Cécile n'avait pas besoin de le distinguer vraiment pour savoir qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise sur ce sujet. Elle s'arrêta de marcher, sentant le sang déserter son visage, la main tendue vers la porte. Son bras retomba. La conversation continua.

— Oui. Comme toujours, la victime a été violée, presque déchirée de l'intérieur comme si ce monstre ne savait pas se contrôler, puis étranglée et abandonnée sur les lieux. Pas d'indice, pas d'ADN, le tueur est passé maître dans l'art de masquer ses traces.

— C'est répugnant, commenta Nico.

Ln repoussa la porte entrouverte, la faisant claquer doucement, avalant la fin de la réplique de Nico, avant de se retourner vers Altaïr, qui la fixait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

— Et en plus, tu es satisfait ? feula-t-elle à mi-voix

Le regard qu'il lui lança en passant devant elle lui fit peur. Elle tenta de mettre cette frayeur de côté, pour le saisir par le bras, l'empêcher de s'avancer, le faire se justifier, s'excuser, éprouver un minimum de remord.

— Tu es monstrueux, chuchota-t-elle.

Le sourire s'accentua, elle retira sa main et frissonna de pied en tête, horrifiée. Quand il ouvrit la porte pour passer, supprimant ce rictus orgasmique de ses lèvres, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous le poids de la terreur. Cet homme lui faisait peur. Elle s'écroula sur la chaise qui était près d'elle, le temps de souffler quelques instants, de se reprendre. Pourquoi attendait-elle autre chose de lui ? Elle le savait, pourtant, qu'il était un horrible psychopathe et que sa mère aurait dû avorter quand elle était tombée enceinte. Elle ferma les yeux et expira profondément, prêtant une oreille distraite à la voix de Tony qui lui demandait de faire du café, tant qu'elle était dans la lancée.

Secouant la tête, elle s'évertua à reprendre le contrôle. Elle portait un masque. Jouait un rôle. Ce meurtre n'avait aucune importance. Elle arrivait bien à côtoyer June sans sourciller, elle-même était loin d'être blanche comme neige – que ce soit de sa main, ou juste par l'intermédiaire de ses poisons, elle avait tellement de sang sur les mains qu'elle avait parfois l'impression de le distinguer à l'œil nu –, il fallait, le temps qu'elle se sorte de là, qu'elle fasse abstraction des viols qui précédaient. Ce n'était pas important. De parfaites inconnues. Son fils et la Ligue Souterraine avaient bien plus d'intérêt pour elle. Ouvrant le placard, elle exécuta quelques gestes rapides et bien calculés, préparant une cafetière pleine, se mettant à la recherche de la tisane préférée du général, elle devait en avoir un sachet quelque part. Rester calme. Tout ceci n'avait aucune importance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, elle débarqua dans le salon avec un plateau chargé, qu'elle posa sans douceur sur la table basse.

— Comptez pas sur moi pour faire le service, lança-t-elle. Démerdez-vous. Je suis biochimiste, pas serveuse.

Dans sa brusquerie habituelle, seul le général put distinguer quelques traces du malaise qui l'avait secouée. Leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent pour se sonder, s'examiner, pendant que les autres se servaient en discutant joyeusement. Quand toutes les tasses furent pleines, Ln secoua la tête, reposa la sienne sans même tremper ses lèvres dedans. Elle était toujours un peu nauséeuse. Inconsciemment, elle resserra les cuisses, avant de se lancer dans le vif du sujet.

— Qui commence ?

Elle jeta un regard sur le général qui cligna des paupières, dévia sur Léo qui secoua la tête. Nico et Tony haussèrent les épaules. Elle soupira.

— Très bien. J'ai eu une idée. Une idée qui ne me plaît pas beaucoup, mais comme toute cette histoire sent mauvais... Enfin... Le contrat sur votre tête, mon général. Et s'il était exécuté par quelqu'un d'autre que June l'Insaisissable ?

— C'est un fait établi, commenta-t-il.

D'un geste de la main, elle le fit taire, dans une habitude prise avec certains dresseurs souterrains qui avaient tendance à glisser des commentaires quand elle parlait sérieusement.

— Oui, pour nous. Mais pas pour eux. June Foehn n'est pas responsable. Ça, c'est certain. Elle n'aurait aucun intérêt à faire ça. Et surtout, jamais Léo – elle le désigna de la main – n'aurait retrouvé ce contrat dans les serveurs. Deux questions sont nées de cette affirmation : comment et pourquoi ? J'ai pas la réponse au comment. Par contre, j'ai une idée sur le pourquoi.

Elle laissa passer un silence. Les autres la fixèrent pendant qu'elle s'assurait qu'elle avait leur attention.

— Un groupe de mercenaires assimilés à des paramilitaires. Des hommes en service.

— C'est ridicule, s'exclama Tony. À Carmin-sur-Mer ? Des mercenaires ?

Nico fronça les sourcils. L'idée se tenait. Altaïr se contenta de garder les yeux rivés dans ceux de sa subordonnée. L'expression de son visage était indescriptible et Cécile baissa le regard, incapable de supporter davantage l'examen auquel il la soumettait. Elle reprit d'une voix plus faible :

— Je sais que ça paraît fou. On sait tous que le général est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Qu'il est génial et pratiquement invincible.

— Voilà, claironna Tony. Ton raisonnement ne tient pas debout ! Pour vaincre le général, il faudrait être une sorte de surhomme et il n'y en a pas, à Carmin-sur-Mer.

Nico avala une gorgée de café, reposa sa tasse dans un cliquetis agaçant, puis il secoua la tête, se tournant vers Altaïr.

— Connaître vos faiblesses suffirait à vous vaincre. Si quelqu'un est assez brillant pour parvenir à réunir tous les éléments pour les retourner contre vous toutes à la fois, vous seriez au tapis, ou pire, dans la tombe.

Se répugnant à approuver, Altaïr se contenta de pincer les lèvres. Cécile ferma les yeux, alors que Tony riait.

— Mais personne ne connaît les faiblesses du général, en dehors de Reshi...ram... Non...

La voix brisée, les yeux écarquillés, Tony ne parvenait pas vraiment à saisir la réalité de la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir.

— Si. Quelqu'un, au sein de Reshiram, a trahi le général. Pour de l'argent.

La voix de Cécile jeta un froid. Léo pinça les lèvres et leva la main.

— Je... Je pense qu'il s'agit de votre second. Priest. Il échange des données avec Ivanov. Trop de données. Trop de données cryptées. Ce n'est pas normal. C'est étrange. Je l'ai noté tout à l'heure, je voulais en parler, justement. Le cryptage de ces données est bien trop complexe pour être parfaitement innocent, je veux dire... Personne ne peut être parano à ce point-là !

« Ben tiens », pensa Cécile, se promettant de lui présenter Cash, un jour. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'approuver. Les individus paranoïaques avaient nécessairement quelque chose à cacher. Autant dans le cas du petit espion de la Ligue Souterraine, c'était tout à fait justifié, autant pour Ivanov et Priest, ça ne l'était pas. Trop de choses coïncidaient et elle ne croyait que moyennement aux coïncidences. Altaïr l'approuva d'un mouvement de tête, incitant Léo à reprendre, avec une foule de détails, à propos du « comment ». Il avait compris comment ils avaient pu détourner ce contrat et il l'expliqua, en long, en large et en travers, usant de son jargon tant que faire se peut.

Pendant ce temps, il en profita pour dérouler un écran et y projeter une image de son ordinateur, dressant ce qu'il supposait être la composition de la milice ennemie. Ses résultats se basaient entièrement sur des spéculations mais bien malgré eux, les militaires étaient suspendus aux lèvres du génie de l'informatique. Il avait tellement bien réfléchi à tout ça que rapidement, une organisation pyramidale se dressa sur l'écran. Développant son argumentation, Léo plaça Priest et Ivanov en haut de l'échelle – hauts-gradés, appartenant à deux commandos réputés, ils étaient les mieux placés pour contrôler les autres – expliquant qu'il y avait forcément d'autres membres dans cette milice. Plusieurs fois, il incita tout le monde à la plus grande prudence concernant ce dossier, rappela qu'il était génial et que Ln l'avait un peu aidé.

Il ne se tut que quand son pokédex vibra furieusement dans sa poche, dans un tressautement continu et agaçant.

Interrompu en plein milieu de son discours, Léo baissa les yeux sur son pokédex. À l'instar de Nerd, il avait synchronisé tous ses ordinateurs avec ce gadget, afin de savoir en temps réel ce qu'il se passait sur ses serveurs. Et pour une fois, il ne savait pas s'il devait bénir cette prévention, ou s'il devait s'enfuir en courant.

Pâlissant considérablement, il trembla, n'entendant pas le général l'interpeler, lui demander d'expliquer la raison de ce silence brutal et inquiétant. Cécile passa une main sur son épaule, se penchant à son tour sur l'écran, pour pouvoir réveiller l'informaticien.

— Léo ? Il y a un problème ?

Comme dans un rêve, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, il hocha lentement la tête et ouvrit une première fois la bouche. Un gémissement étranglé en émana, il la referma et secoua la tête pour se reprendre et recommencer :

— Oui. C'est... Général Sévignan, c'est un code écarlate.

Le général pâlit avant de jeter un regard du côté de lieutenant, pour constater qu'elle était aussi blanche que lui, qu'elle tremblait légèrement, incrédule.

Le code écarlate était la pire de toutes les choses qui pouvaient avoir lieu sur la base. Il s'agissait d'une alerte signalant une attaque chimique incontrôlable et dévastatrice. Cécile secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'y avait rien qui pourrait déclencher une telle chose, elle n'avait pas connaissance d'une telle possibilité, les laboratoires de l'armée étaient les mieux équipés du monde, aucun poison, aucune maladie, aucune arme biochimique ne pouvait filtrer de là.

Le souffle coupé, elle dévisagea Altaïr, puis Tony et Nico sans réellement les voir, avant de saisir Léo par les épaules, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les omoplates du génie de l'informatique.

— Où ?

Léo secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.

— Il s'étend sur tout le régiment. Les laboratoires un et deux sont contaminés.

Le juron qui échappa à Ln fut long, vulgaire et écœurant. Le général releva la tête, prêt à l'inciter à la bienséance. Il fut interrompu par une sonnerie stridente et exaspérante provenant de l'ordinateur du lieutenant. Elle se leva d'un bond, bouscula Léo pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son écran, pour accepter l'appel visio provenant du laboratoire. Le visage angoissé du colonel Hemlock fut projeté sur l'écran qu'ils avaient déroulé pour faire le point, recouvrant ainsi l'organigramme présumé de la milice paramilitaire.

Cécile le foudroya du regard mais le laissa parler. D'une voix faible, empreinte de peur – faible écho de la terreur sourde qui brillait dans ses rétines – il prononça :

— Docteur Abille, il faut que vous veniez au plus vite nous avons un problème.

— Lequel ? Je veux des détails.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le colonel parut hésiter. Un hurlement vibra derrière lui, faisant se redresser le général qui s'approcha, veillant bien à ne pas être dans le champ de la caméra. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le décor d'un des laboratoires. Le colonel soupira et cessa d'hésiter, mais pas de fuir le regard de Ln.

— Le Cyanhydre a échappé à notre contrôle.

* * *

><p><strong>Léger changement de ton par rapport au chapitre précédent et... Flûte, un cliff ! Voilà, voilà, j'vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventuuuuuures !<strong>


End file.
